


Very magical~

by Martarf24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martarf24/pseuds/Martarf24
Summary: NCT are a very weird group, specially when they are together, that's what people sayOr, some NCT stories where they are idols and magical/mythological creatures





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and english isn't my first language so sorry in advance for any mistake ^^U if you find any mistake, please tell me.  
> This is just a crazy idea that i decided to write because i have some scenarios in this AU. I don't have a story line for this, so enjoy the random stories xD some chapters may have a story, but it's mainly some events that i imagined :') hope you enjoy it

  * Taeyong: Vampire
  * Taeil: Half demon, half vampire
  * Johnny: Werewolf
  * Yuta: Faerie
  * Kun: Wizard
  * Doyoung: Demon
  * Ten: Half demon, half wizard
  * Jaehyun: Werewolf
  * Sicheng: Faerie
  * Jungwoo: Angel
  * Mark: Half demon, half werewolf
  * Lucas: Werewolf
  * Xiaojun: Wizard
  * Hendery: Half wizard, half werewolf
  * Renjun: Half wizard, half angel
  * Jeno: Werewolf
  * Donghyuck: Faerie
  * Jaemin: Angel
  * Yangyang: Half wizard, half faerie
  * Chenle: Wizard
  * Jisung: Demon



Some characteristics:

**Angels:**

\- very sensitive to cold, like really sensitive  
\- can calm everyone around them with their sweet voices  
\- can fly, obviously, but they can also hide their wings when they want to  
\- they usually are very responsible  
\- very innocent  
\- they aren't agressive but they can fight if their loved ones are at risk  
\- for fighting, they can use weapons, usually bows or swords  
\- empaths, really sensitive to other people's emotion. If the emotions are really strong they can feel sick (fainting, fever...)

**Demons:**

\- don't really like water but, you know, they shower and all, and they don't like sunlight either  
\- they can also fly, and just like angels, they can hide their wings whenever they want to  
\- they are known for being evil, but they never attack without a reason  
\- very intelligent and collected  
\- they have "demon eyes". These allow them to know someone's specie when they look at them, showing their auras. The auras from different species have different colors  
\- can be very loyal with the correct people  
\- they also use weapons like angels, but they use scythes or axes instead

**Faeries:**

\- they tend to be very mischievous and playful, but caring at the same time  
\- can surround themselves in a fairy aura that gives off a joyful energy to the opponents and can be used to expel attacks  
\- usually the healers in a group along with wizards  
\- can attack using their fairy dust manipulation by controlling the dust to attack or make shapes to protect and attack. The limitations of this is that the user must be very skilled to use it in big quantities  
\- they can use magic for healing, attacking or protecting  
\- iron can burn them if it's in contact with them too much time

**Vampires:**

\- they can be very cold and very playful and sweet at the same time  
\- they age really slowly, however they are not immortal  
\- they don't like sun either and are usually very pale  
\- they have very fast reflexes and don't really need to sleep  
\- they usually eat meat or fish because they don't like vegetables, specially garlics  
\- they have a good night vision

**Werewolves:**

\- very loyal  
\- very active, specially during day  
\- silver can hurt them  
\- their body temperature is higher than human's body temperature  
\- they can turn into a wolf when they want to  
\- they have to turn into a wolf every full moon  
\- they fight physically so they don't really have magic powers  
\- really good smell and eyesight  
\- can sense other people's emotions through their scents

**Wizards:**

\- they can cast spells, mostly related to nature (air, water, fire, wind, ice...)  
\- they can have visions of the future, however those can be changed sometimes  
\- casting spells takes a toll on their staminas if they cast many spells in a short period of time  
\- are usually very calm  
\- they are usually the healers in big groups as well as faeries  
\- they can learn as many spells as they want, however it takes time to master them  
\- every wizard has a special element (fire, water, wind...). The spells related to that element are stronger than other related to other elements  
\- there isn't anything that is really effective against them, but they can be hurt with magic or physic attacks

 

 


	2. When I'm with you, cold disappears - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo really really hates being cold

Christmas in the NCT dorm was really something. Most of them couldn't return to their homes for New Year, so they all spent it together in their dorm. The korean members would visit their families for two or three days and come back to celebrate the New Year. Taeyong, Doyoung and Kun would cook, with the help of Jaemin (the only Dreamie they could trust in the kitchen). Johnny and Mark would get homesick and the next thing they knew, there was a Christmas tree in their living room. They would decorate the tree and the dorm together, being happy to be together as the family they were. When it was time to eat, they enjoyed the best meal of the year with meals from all around the world so everyone could enjoy eating meals from their homes. And finally, they would spend the night watching old movies, talking and being together. That was their tradition in Christmas.

Jungwoo really loved Christmas because it was a time when they could all be together. Being in different units, there were long periods of time when they couldn't see eachother because they were very busy so it was a great opportunity to hang out. Many people would think they weren't close, but they had gone through everything together. The members that had debuted waiting for their friends to make it and be able to do what they loved together.

However, there was one thing that he didn't like about Christmas: being cold. Being an angel, the cold of the winter really bothered him. Whenever he was outside, he would be shaking like a leaf in minutes. He always wore really thick clothes, but it seemed as if nothing could stop him from shivering, hands turning blue if he was cold for a long time.

One would think that SM would be kind enough to give them less schedules outside so him and Jaemin wouldn't have any problem, but SM didn't care if they were cold or not, SM only wanted money and if that meant being cold, then SM wouldn't mind.

Jungwoo didn't mind it because it was his job, however it was a different story if Nana was the one who had to be cold. Jungwoo had been very protective with the youngest angel and seeing him suffering because of the cold made his heart break.

Luckily, this year Jaemin didn't have any schedules in near the end of the year, at least not outside in the cold, so he was relieved. Him, on the other hand, had to go to some showcases and variety shows so he would be suffering a little more.

In 2017, he was still a trainee, so he didn't have problems like this, but now, it just seemed common to have to endure the cold even if he didn't want to.

It was really difficult, being an idol and an angel at the same time because the only people who knew about this were SM, his parents and the rest of NCT. All of them had their secrets, being NCT an experiment for SM where they would put people like him, people that were "different species" as SM called them. That made them very close, having to help eachother through all the difficulties of being different.

It was Tuesday at 6AM when he was woken up by Yuta. It was near the end of December and the cold was starting to get really bad for him. He slept with a lot of blankets and the warmest clothes he had so he wouldn't be stiff and sore in the morning, but that didn't seem to help a lot.

"Woo-ah get up, we have to leave in an hour" Yuta whined when he didn't get up.  
"I know hyung, I know" he said and started getting up slowly. He stretched his sore muscles and looked at Yuta who gave him a worried look.

"You okay? Your hands are blue" he said staring at his hands. They were blue indeed.

"I'm okay hyung, you know that around this time of the year, nothing works to make this better"  
"Yeah... i know, but i hate seeing you like this" Yuta said pouting.  
"Don't make that face, hyung" Jungwoo said and started laughing "Let's eat breakfast, hyung. Maybe some tea will make these better" He said refering to his hands.  
"Okay".

And they went to the kitchen where Taeyong was drinking some coffee talking to Johnny and Taeil.

Haechan and Mark were there too, barely awake eating some cereals. When Yuta and Jungwoo entered the kitchen, they all said good morning and Taeyong, seeing Jungwoo's hands, got up and made him some tea. He gave it to Jungwoo and said 'to warm up your hands. If they hurt, tell me, okay?' And Jungwoo just nodded.

"Where are Jaehyun-hyung and Doyoung-hyung?" He asked. "Jae went to wake Doyoungie up, now drink your tea" said Taeil with a smile.

He found it adorable that they were so worried for him. It was just that he couldn't tolerate cold well, but still all of them were very concerned for him and Jaemin.

He started drinking his tea, thinking about what schedules they had that day. They had dance practice until the afternoon and then, they had to film a variety show in the night. "Today will be tiring for sure" he thought to himself. They had been very busy recently, but he was glad that he could participate in more events with 127. He loved being an idol and he loved their fans, so he really enjoyed filming and doing everything if their fans where happy with it.

Suddenly, a pair of arms were wrapped around him in a back hug, a pair of hands taking his own that had left the tea mug in the table. He felt a lot warmer and he immediately relaxed, leaning back in the warmth.

"You looked like you were cold" said Jaehyun smiling and rubbing his head against Jungwoo's one and massaging Jungwoo's hands.  
"Thanks, hyung" Jungwoo sighed enjoying the warmth he had been missing all night.

Jaehyun was a werewolf, so his body temperature was higher than his. That always helped him to be warm during winter. They stayed like that until it was time to go.

When they were heading to the door of the dorm, everyone looked at Jungwoo, checking if he was dressed as warm as possible. Jungwoo just sighed and smiled 'It's okay, i'm warmer now. Can we go? We will be late'

"But hyung, are you sure-" Haechan started asking.  
"Yes, Haechanie, I will be okay. I dressed propperly. Now, can we go?"  
"Okay, let's go. But you know, if you are feeling cold, just tell us, okay?" Said Taeyong.  
"Yes hyung" he answered.

Doyoung got to his side and passed an arm around his shoulders. "Sorry. We are just really worried that something will happen to you, like, you know, last time" Doyoung said. Jungwoo could see the concern in his eyes.

"Nothing will happen. We learnt from that, right? Now both you and I know how much cold I can handle. It was an accident and that won't happen again" Jungwoo said smiling. 'Of course it won't happen. We learnt from that time' he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of one of the stories! Some of them are really long and I don't have time to write them completely, so here is the first part. I hope you like it and please, look forward to Part 2. I will be posting it soon.  
> Leave Kudos and comments if you liked it ^^ they make me really happy. Sorry for any mistakes. Bye!


	3. When I'm with you, cold disappears - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in Ukraine?

They were in Ukraine filming for Boss and Baby don't stop. Jungwoo was nervous, very nervous. It wasn't strange or unexpected, he had always been very nervous and had anxiety pretty easily. However, he didn't let his anxiety affect his job.  
  
Jungwoo and Lucas were added in NCT and they were really happy. It was hard, seeing your friends performing and making music, but they were supporting them to make their debut, knowing that they would debut sooner than they expected.  
  
It was finally their debut and they were ready to do it, even if they were nervous. Ten was also really nervous, having been two years without participating in any group promotions, so they were together in this.  
  
When they were flying to Ukraine, Taeyong had been very considerate and helped Jungwoo and Lucas with everything at the airport and he talked with them during the flight to make them less nervous.  
  
It was ironic, how Taeyong could be very intimidating to people that didn't know him. Being a vampire helped with that. However, that didn't make him cold or vain. He was really sweet and he always made sure his members were okay and felt secure. Truly a great leader.  
  
They arrived at Ukraine's airport at night after a long flight. Their managers drove them to the hotel and let them rest for the night. Jungwoo and Doyoung were in the same bedroom. Lucas was with Mark, Taeyong with Jaehyun and Winwin with Ten.  
  
"You know that even if I don't have that empathy angels have, I can feel how nervous you are, right?" Doyoung said when they were in their room, changing to sleep.  
  
"I'm not that nervous, hyung. It's just that I want this to go well. It's my debut. I have been working for it for so long, I just want it to be perfect" Jungwoo said and then sighed.  
  
"Jungwoo, you don't have to worry so much about it. You are going to do a great job and it will be amazing. You and Lucas have been working for a long time to do this and the effort and hard work will pay off" Doyoung said smiling.  
  
Jungwoo could feel that Doyoung was saying the truth, but he couldn't stop feeling like he would do something wrong. And then, the company would decide not to let him debut and he would be a trainee again. He didn't want that. Being an idol had been his dream for so long, and he had been working really hard to achieve it. He didn't want to start again with all of that. Well, that would be the best that could happen to him if he made a big mistake. SM was known for being very strict with their idols and trainees, so the company could make him leave or even they wouldn't let him debut ever. He couldn't afford to let all those years go to waste because of his nervousness.  
  
"Jungwoo, hey, calm down. It will be okay. Hey, hey, breath with me okay? Take deep breaths." Doyoung was talking to him. He didn't know for how long he had been trying to calm him down because he was sitting in a bed and Doyoung was kneeling in front of him taking his hands. He was breathing quickly and he knew what this was. He tried to follow Doyoung's instructions to calm down.  
  
"That's good. You're doing really well" Doyoung said while caressing his hands. When he finally calmed down, Doyoung looked at him and Jungwoo could feel his relief. "Jungwoo, please talk to me, to us. We are all here for you, okay? In this group, we support and help each other so talk to us when you need it. I know you are really nervous but we are in this together, so don't feel like you have to do everything alone" He said smiling.  
  
Jungwoo sighed and smiled at him too. "Okay, hyung. I'm sorry for this" He said looking down.  
"You don't have to be sorry about things that aren't your fault, Woo. Now, do you want to sleep? It's late and tomorrow will be a tiring day" Doyoung said after ruffling his hair. Jungwoo giggled and went to his bed on the other side of the room. When he was about to lay down, Doyoung spoke again.  
  
"Jungwoo, can you sleep with me? It's really cold and I can't sleep when I'm not warm" Doyoung said pouting. Jungwoo smiled and looked at Doyoung.  
"Sure, hyung" he said and laid down with Doyoung. He felt Doyoung hug him from behind and instantly he felt warmer than he had been since they arrived at the airport.  
  
"Hyung?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks. For everything"  
  
"It's nothing"

 

* * *

  
The next day, they woke up early and went to the set to shoot the MV. They went to different places. First, they had their make-up and hair done. Then, they went to shoot the scenes where they were acting instead of dancing.  
  
Jungwoo and Lucas were a little awkward at first, but soon they started having fun while filming and all of them finished shooting feeling more relaxed.  
  
After that, they shot the dance in some places that they had used before for acting. After having practiced the choreography for so long, they knew it by heart so it was easy but tiring. At the end of the day, they were exhausted but every scene was great thanks to their hard work. The next day, they were going to shoot the outdoors scenes.  
  
They went to have dinner together and then everyone went to their bedrooms.  
  
"Well, how was it?" Doyoung asked when Jungwoo went out of the shower.  
  
"It was great" he said smiling "I didn't make many mistakes and I think everything will turn out good. Well, I don't really know, but we were very handsome. I can't wait to see the final result" He said very lively "It was amazing".  
  
"I'm happy to hear that" Doyoung said. "It will be great, don't worry about that. Now, let's sleep" he said from his bed with his arms opened.  
  
"Okay. Goodnight, hyung"  
  
It was amazing how the two of them fit so well. Angels and demons don't necessarily dislike each other, but they weren't always that close. Well, their group was an uncommon one, with everyone being really close even if they were very diverse. Jungwoo was grateful, really grateful.

 

* * *

  
It was the next morning, everyone was more relaxed. That day, they had to shoot outdoors, both the acting and the dancing. With how busy they had been, it didn't cross anyone's mind how was the climate of Ukraine in winter. It was cold, really cold.  
  
It wasn't a problem for them, they wanted  to get the best results and if that meant being cold for a while, they would do it. They had been shooting for an hour and they were almost finished recording the acting scenes. Most of them were doing good, but Jungwoo, on the other hand, had been shaking like a leaf since they went out. He was expecting that and wasn't surprised with how his hands were turning blue from the cold. While filming one scene with Doyoung surrounded by fire he warmed up a little, but it didn't make the cold gone.  
  
The shaking wasn't a problem but his hands were because he had to keep them in his pockets so that they wouldn't be seen. After some time, they finished shooting and the director told them to change their clothes and rest while they prepared the set for filming the dancing scenes.  
  
Doyoung and Lucas saw him covered in a blanket and Jungwoo felt their concern immediately. They approached him with worried faces. Lucas hugged him and Doyoung gave him a hot pack.  
  
"Are you cold, hyung? I can't believe I didn't notice before" Lucas said looking at Jungwoo with puppy eyes.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to worry about me. It was matter of time that I would get cold. All of us are very busy filming" Jungwoo said while putting the hot pack in his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, but that isn't an excuse to not notice when one of us is having a hard time" Doyoung said frowning.  
  
"I can continue filming, hyung. I know my limits and I know I can finish this"  
  
"Well, I know you are very stubborn so even if I try, you will film anyways. But Jungwoo, if you feel like you can't continue, just tell us, okay? We will stop the filming"  
  
"How would we do that, hyung?" Lucas asked with curious eyes.  
  
"We will manage" Doyoung said smiling and winking, making the two younger ones laugh.

* * *

  
They started filming the dance. The first time was good, but they kept sliding in the snow so they changed the place and started again.  
  
At first, Jungwoo was okay because dancing made him hot and that helped a lot. During the first tries, everything went okay. They had to film from different angles so they had to keep repeating the dance a lot of times.  
  
When they had been filming for an hour, Jungwoo started seeing the problem of sweating in the cold. His hair was starting to get wet from the sweat and the humid air and he was getting really cold. His hands were hot and they were more pink than blue so he didn't have to worry about them for now.  
  
However, there was something that wasn't normal. While dancing, he kept seeing blurry and one time, he almost fell because it was getting harder to breathe properly.  
  
"Okay guys, this will be the last one. It's getting dark and most of the shots seem okay so we will try one last time from a different angle and call it a day" the director said.  
  
Jungwoo felt relieved at that. His members had started noticing his shaking and clumsiness while dancing and were shooting him worried looks.  
  
'Just one more and we can go back to the hotel. I can do it' He told himself.  
  
They started the dance and it went mostly well. Some parts were a little out of beat because they were tired and it was starting to get really cold. The ground was also getting slippery because of the humidity and the cold so it was hard to dance properly.  
  
Jungwoo was panting and his sight was getting worse by each second. He really thought he couldn't make it to the end of the dance but his body seemed to be moving on his own. He thanked having practiced this dance so many times because he was doing the movements automatically. He finished the dance thanks to that. The song came to an end and he couldn't be more grateful.  
  
His lungs were burning from breathing quickly and the air was so cold that it made his throat burn too. He was still shaking and his hands were blue now. He didn't saw them, but he could tell his knees and feet were blue too. He made sure to put his hands in the pockets of his jacket to thank the staff for their hard work.  
  
Taeyong approached him when they were going to their cars to go to the hotel. When he was about to talk, Jungwoo saw nothing but black and felt how he started falling to the ground, hearing Taeyong call his name. He wanted to answer and to tell his leader that he didn't need to worry, that he was okay, but he couldn't even open his eyes, much less talk. Then he fell asleep, even if he didn't want to.

* * *

  
They all knew how Jungwoo was forcing himself to finish the shooting. They saw how he was shaking and shivering and how he was panting. They also knew that even if they tried to stop him, it would only mean to stay more time outside because Jungwoo is really stubborn and all they wanted was for him to get warmer. They decided to keep an eye on him and ask him once they finished filming.  
  
They thanked the staff and were going to their cars when Taeyong decided to talk to Jungwoo. However, when he was going to talk, Jungwoo fainted and started falling to the ground.  
  
Taeyong managed to catch him and started calling him, but Jungwoo didn't answer and he felt him go limp in his arms.  
  
The other members then hurried to get to their side.  
  
"Jungwoo! Hey Woo!" Taeyong said shaking him  
  
"Jungwoo, baby this isn't funny. Wake up" Doyoung said while moving his hair out of his face to see him.  
  
"Hyung, wake up. It's too cold to sleep here" Lucas said with a very worried face while Mark tried to console him.  
  
Jungwoo was frowning and shaking. That wasn't good.  
  
"We have to get him to the hotel as soon as possible" Winwin said looking for their cars that were somewhere near them.  
  
"I'll carry him" said Jaehyun and then he carried Jungwoo putting his head in his chest. He could feel Jungwoo shaking and started hurrying to their car.  
  
When they entered, Jaehyun put Jungwoo in the middle seat and sat in one of his sides.  
  
"Lucas, sit on his other side. Let's try to get him warmer. He shouldn't be cold any longer. Look at his hands" Jaehyun said taking Jungwoo's hands. They were purple from all the cold.  
  
Lucas did what Jahyun told him and sat next to Jungwoo taking his hand to warm it up. The other started entering the car and sitting in front of them. Taeyong took his jacket and covered Jungwoo with it. They turned the heater on while they were waiting for their manager but Jungwoo was still shivering.  
  
"What can we do? He isn't getting better" Mark said worried.  
  
"I think this might help" said Winwin and took one of Jungwoo's hand. He started using his magic to try to warm him up a little. It made the shivering better, but Jungwoo was still unconscious. His head fell on Lucas shoulder and he started caressing his hair and his face.  
  
When his manager finally arrived it felt like they had been waiting an eternity.  
  
"What happened to him?" He asked when he saw Jungwoo. The manager knew about their secret so they could tell him.  
  
"He fainted because of the cold" Taeyong said glaring. He knew the company knew that the cold could hurt Jungwoo but that didn't stop them from sending them to film in the winter in a place covered with snow.  
  
"Then let's get him to the hotel" he said looking sorry.  
  
They drove to their hotel in silence. Jaehyun and Lucas tried to give Jungwoo as much heat as possible. Taeyong kept checking on him every few minutes and the rest of them were nervous and worried.  
  
They arrived at the hotel and Jaehyun carried Jungwoo again. He wasn't shaking as much as before and his hands were blue now, which meant he was warmer, but he wasn't awake.  
  
Instead of going to different rooms, everyone went to Doyoung and Jungwoo's room. Jaehyun laid Jungwoo in Doyoung's bed and covered him with every blanket he could find.  
  
Taeyong went to get Ten from his room and he entered the room looking as worried as the rest of them. They didn't know what else to do so they ended up cuddling him to make him wake up. Lucas and Jaehyun were at each side of Jungwoo because their body temperature was higher. Then Ten and Doyoung joined at each side of them.  
  
They didn't fit in one bed so the others kept pacing around the room thinking about ways to make their friend better.  
  
Winwin tried to use his magic again and finally Jungwoo's hand started turning a normal color.  
  
Suddenly, they felt Jungwoo move in the bed, stirring awake.  
  
"What?... When did we get here?... Wait, why is everyone in my bed?" Jungwoo said with a scratchy voice looking around confused.  
  
"Oh my god Jungwoo" said Jaehyun hugging him tighter "you scared us so much"  
  
"What? Why? What happened?" Jungwoo said even more confused.  
  
"Hyung you fainted while we were leaving the set. You were shaking a lot and your hands were purple. You weren't waking up" said Mark feeling relieved.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry" Jungwoo said looking down. When he woke up, he could feel their concern and their relief. But he could also feel anger.  
  
"I told you to talk to us when the cold became too much but you decided to ignore me because you are so stubborn you couldn't ask for help. Instead you decided it was better to push yourself to the point of collapsing in the middle of the set. Do you know how worried we were? Do you know that you could have died there? Do you fucking know that our secret could have been exposed because it's not very normal to have purple hands and collapse because of the cold? Jungwoo you have to be more mature and think before doing things like this. Please, start thinking before acting" Doyoung said almost shouting leaving the room and leaving everyone inside silent.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I-I didn't know that I would faint. I t-thought I could end the shooting" Jungwoo said and he started sobbing.  
  
"No, no, don't cry, hyung" Lucas said giving him a hug. He knew how stressed Jungwoo had been. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted after knowing that they were going to debut. His nerves got the best of him and he had four anxiety attacks in just two or three days and Lucas tried to help him to calm down. The night before going to Ukraine, he had been so anxious and nervous that his hands were shaking so bad that Kun and Lucas had to help him to prepare his things to go to Ukraine.  
  
They didn't mind but it hurt them to see their little angel so nervous and anxious.  
  
Lucas started caressing his hyungs back to calm him down while whispering to him.  
  
The other members were surprised to see Doyoung like that. Sure, he could be grumpy sometimes, but it wasn't normal for him to say things like that, things that could hurt others. Everyone had been stressed preparing for NCT 2018, too many schedules and too many people, but they were really happy to promote together.  
  
Ten eyed the door of the bedroom and then eyed Jungwoo and Lucas.  
"I'm going to talk to Doyoung" he whispered to Taeyong and Winwin and then he left the room.

* * *

  
Ten found Doyoung in the garden of the hotel. It was really big, with a lot of trees and beautiful flowers that were covered with white snow. There wasn't anyone else there and it was really calm and peaceful. It had some swings for kids and benches. It looked like a good place to take a walk and play with kids but it was really lonely now that it was winter.  
  
Doyoun was sitting in a swing but he wasn't moving. He was looking up, watching the moon and the stars in the clear sky.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" said Ten sitting on the other swing.  
  
"Not really" Doyoung said not looking down.  
  
They were silent for some minutes letting the calm atmosphere surround them.  
  
"Are you okay? It's not like you to snap like that" Ten asked looking up like Doyoung.  
  
"You shouldn't be asking me that. I'm not the one who fainted"  
  
"Doyoung, I know that you are mad at Jungwoo for being irresponsible, but that isn't the reason of your anger. What's wrong?" Ten asked again, looking at Doyoung instead.  
  
There were a few seconds of silence and the Doyoung sighed and looked down.  
  
"It's just that I knew Jungwoo wasn't in good shape when we were shooting but he didn't trust us to tell that he couldn't do it. I know it's his debut and he is really nervous about it. Knowing him, I'm so proud that he is controlling all those nerves to do his best, but I thought he trusted us. I know, it's stupid to get mad for that, but I can't stop thinking that he doesn't trust any if us after so long and it makes me feel useless"  
  
"I know it might seems like that, but Jungwoo doesn't want to tell anyone when something is wrong. I remember when he just started living with Kun and me, during our trainee days" Ten said smiling at the memory. "At that time, we were all doing our Rookie shows and the company didn't let him come and perform sometimes. That made him feel like he was the worst and that he didn't deserve to debut. It destroyed his self-esteem but he didn't say anything to us. I remember that one day, when Kun and me returned to our dorm, we hear him crying in his bed. We talked with him and he finally confessed that not being able to participate in the shows was making him even more insecure. He said that he didn't wanted to cause any trouble to us so he didn't say anything. At that time, I hated the company for making him feel like that" Ten ended his story with a frown.  
  
"I hate this company too sometimes. I'm thankful because I was able to meet all of you and now, you are like family to me, but this company doesn't care about us. If making money means that we have to suffer, it doesn't matter" Doyoung said frowning too.  
  
"And there you go. I knew that you weren't mad because of Jungwoo. You are mad because he was forced to shoot in the cold when it's evident that he can't handle it well" Ten said smirking. Doyoung huffed and looked away, his cheeks red from the cold and being embarrassed.  
  
"Okay, maybe that made me angry but I'm still pissed that Jungwoo didn't talk to us"  
  
"Then talk with him. He feels so sorry that he made us worried. He and Xuxi are really stressed and worried that their debut won't be good. I was worried for them but they seem to be doing okay. So talk to him because I know that you feel guilty now. Go talk to him" Ten said smirking again.  
  
"Why do you know me so well?" Doyoung said covering his face and supressing a smile. Ten didn't answer his question, instead he got up and hugged Doyoung.  
  
"Let's go inside. It's cold here"

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Jungwoo was still crying and repeating "I'm sorry". The rest of them were starting to worry because he hadn't said anything else since Doyoung left and that happened at least ten or fifteen minutes ago.  
  
"Jungwoo, hey, it's okay. We are not mad at you" Winwin said trying to calm him down. However he continued crying and saying the same thing over and over again.  
  
"Hyung, is this normal? He should have stopped crying by now, right?" Mark asked Taeyong. He didn't bother to whisper because Jungwoo didn't seem to hear anything.  
  
"Let him cry. He has been really stressed since the company told us that we were debuting. I was waiting for him to break down because he was keeping everything inside" Lucas said looking at Mark.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Ten entered with Doyoung behind. The tension increased and everyone remained silent.  
  
"I want to talk to Jungwoo. Can we please be alone?" Doyoung said with guilt painted in his face.  
  
"We don't mind leaving you two alone but you should ask if he is okay with talking now" Taeyong said looking at Jungwoo who seemed to have calmed down a little.  
  
"Jungwoo, can we talk?" Doyoung asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Okay" Jungwoo answered this time with a hoarse voice from crying.  
  
Everyone left the room, leaving the two alone to talk. When they were alone, they didn't start talking. Jungwoo was sitting in the bed cleaning the tears in his face and Doyoung was sitting in the other end of the bed, looking at Jungwoo with guilt.  
  
"Hyung I can feel your guilt so let me start saying that you shouldn't be sorry. I was the one that didn't tell you that I wasn't feeling well and ended up fainting" Jungwoo started after some minutes.  
  
"No Jungwoo. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I'm not mad at you, even if it seems like that. I was just worried about you. When I saw you fainting it was like time stopped. You looked so pale. I don't want to see you like that again"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"What did I tell you about apologising?" That made Jungwoo laugh a little. Doyoung felt relieved after seeing him smiling and Jungwoo felt it so he looked at Doyoung in the eyes.  
  
"Then what made you mad?"  
  
"It's just the way this company treat us sometimes, forcing us to do things that are dangerous for us just for money. I know it's our work, but that shouldn't mean forcing us to do things that can harm us so bad"  
  
"I know. They should consider things before making us do them"  
  
"Yeah, but you know how this industry is. The most important thing is money" He paused for a moment.  
  
"I'm really sorry for saying those things to you. You are mature and you deserve to be here with us after working so hard for a long time. But please, talk to us when something like this happen. We really want you to be safe and feel that you can trust us. We are here for you whenever you need us. You won't bother us or anything like that. You gave us a real scare" Doyoung said smiling at the end.  
  
"Okay. I promise I will tell you when I'm not feeling well. Sorry for scaring you. Now, can you hug me? I'm cold" Jungwoo said smiling too.  
  
"Of course, you big baby" Doyoung said getting up and hugging Jungwoo tightly. Jungwoo could feel the comfort radiating from the both of them, making him feel calm and secure.  
  
After that, everyone returned to the room and started talking to have some fun. They ended up eating in the room instead of going out. They ate some ramen and watched a film together pushing the bed together. All of them fell asleep where they were, making Jungwoo feel warm with everyone surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write this :') I had been having exams these past weeks and I haven't have time to write more chapters. My holidays start now, so I think that I will be able to write more.
> 
> Feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes and I hope you like it ^^


	4. When I'm with you, cold disappears - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then, bad things happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the time set for this chapter is after the first one because part 2 was like a flashback. This is situated before Hyuck's injury, after the releasing of Simon says and Regulate. I know there wasn't any variety shows of them at this time but let's pretend it existed xD Sorry if anyone's bothered by that. As always, if there are any mistakes, please tell me in the comments.

NCT 127 were doing their promotions for the end of the year. Usually, said promotions were award shows but they also had to make a variety show this time. It was okay, they had some schedules and practices but they weren't really tired.  
  
They were in the van going to the filming set. Some of them were half asleep, having woken up five minutes ago, but the rest of them were talking in low voices.  
  
Sicheng was at the back of the van between Yuta and Taeyong. The two of them were talking, but he couldn't concentrate in what they were saying. He had a bad feeling about today's recording.  
  
He didn't want to say anything because he knew that the rest of the would be worried but he couldn't stop thinking that something bad was going to happen.  
  
Being half wizard made him feel sometimes that bad or good things were going to happen. However, this bad or good thing could be small things or things that had big influence in them.  
  
Like one time, when they all were a little scared because Sicheng felt something bad would happen in the future and all that happened was that they didn't have enough coffee the next morning and they couldn't buy any because they had schedules and the stores were closed at that hour.  
  
Usually, the things that happen are things like that. Small and that couldn't harm them. But other times, those things could be more severe like when he felt Jaemin's injury. At that time, every wizard in their group could sense that something bad was going to happen but they ended not saying anything because they thought it wouldn't be that bad.  
  
Remembering that, Winwin started to think that he should tell someone. What if something like that happened again? He didn't want to worry the rest of his members but he couldn't keep to him what he was feeling. If they could avoid another injury he should tell them to prevent it.  
  
He decided to tell Taeyong. He was the leader so Sicheng could decide with his helo if he should tell the rest of the members or not.  
  
"Hyung, can we talk?" He asked Taeyong who stopped talking to Yuta.  
  
"Sure. Is anything wrong?" He asked smiling to him. Yuta, sensing that the conversation would be private, started talking to Johnny instead.  
  
"I'm okay but, you know how I sometimes get this feeling like something bad is going to happen?" Sicheng said with a serious face.  
  
"Yes. Do you have that feeling now?" He stopped smiling looking more worried.  
  
"I have been with this feeling since we left the dorm. I don't know if it will be a very important thing or if it will be a small thing. I hope it will be the last one but I have no clue. Because of that, I decided to tell you"  
  
"I'm so glad that you decided to tell me. Don't worry for not knowing, it's not under your control and you are doing the best you can. Now that I know, we can take care of everyone together. Should we tell them?" Taeyong asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to worry them with this"  
  
"Okay, I have an idea. Trust me" Taeyong said in a loud voice. "Everyone, listen to me for a second" He said loudly so that everyone in the van could hear him. "Let's be careful today, okay? Take care of eachother. We will record this show as good as we can so let's do our best".  
  
After that, everyone responded loudly and started feeling more motivated. It wasn't uncommon that Taeyong cheered everyone up before recording so they listened to him without suspecting anything.  
  
Taeyong winked at Sicheng who smiled at him too. He really loved their leader.  


* * *

  
  
They arrived at the set after 30 minutes. When they entered the place, they started dresssing and getting their make-up and hair done. It was really early in the morning and most of them ended up falling asleep during the process.  
  
By the time they all were ready, it was almost 10 AM. After that, they met the MCs. It was usual to meet them before starting to film to make them feel less nervous and awkward with them.  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Jaeho. I hope we get along well" the first MC said shaking every member's hand. He seemed nice and they felt like they would enjoy this show with this nice MC.  
  
"And I'm Beomsoo. Nice to meet you" the second MC said doing the same. Jungwoo, who was the last one, noticed how he seemed like he wanted to avoid touching Jungwoo. The rest of them didn't seem to notice, so he ignored it.  
  
They talked for a while and ate something before starting the show.  


* * *

  
  
Finally, they started filming. The first thing they did was introducing themselves.  
  
Everyone laughed a lot and they felt comfortable with the MCs. They talked about Taeyong's flexibility and creativity, Yuta's healing smile and strength, Johnny's animals impersonations and Taeil's warm presence that made the younger members comfortable with him. They also talked about Doyoung's resemblance to a bunny that made him start whining making everyone laugh and Haechan's talent to learn dances. Mark also showed how he could make sound effects like ripping paper and Winwin also showed his flexibility. That ended in a battle between Teayong and Winwin to see who was more flexible. In the end, Taeyong ripped his pants so they had to stop with the competition.  
  
When it was Jungwoo's turn, they started talking about him being new in the unit.  
  
"So, Jungwoo, how do you feel in this unit? Was it hard at the beginning?" The first MC, Jaeho, asked.  
  
"I feel really happy to be in 127. I love being with my members and being able to show how much I love being an idol. At first, it was a little hard because I had to learn every choreography, but with the help of my members I was able to learn fast" Jungwoo said smiling softly at the end. After that, everyone 'aw'ed at him.  
  
"You have said that you cry a lot and that you get nervous sometimes before performances" Jaeho asked again.  
  
"Ah yes, I tend to cry a lot" He said a little embarrassed. "But I have been trying to cry less these days. I get emotional very easily so even if I feel really happy, I start crying" He said smiling a little.  
  
"But crying every time can be a nuisance, right?" Beomsoo asked.  
  
"I try not to let my emotions interrumpt our activities as much as I can. My members also help me when I get nervous and I'm really thankful for that" Jungwoo said making Yuta, who was seated next to him, hug him. Haechan also started fake-crying.  
  
"It's good to be comforted but, don't you think you should stop burdening them sometimes? Imagine having to help someone everytime you have to work. That can be very annoying" Beomsoo continued.  
  
After that, the tension in the room grew. The man was looking at Jungwoo with a frown, like he disliked even looking at Jungwoo. Jungwoo started feeling like he was the center of attention, something that he hates especially when talking about things like this. The rest of the members saw how Jungwoo started making himself appear smaller, trying to find an answer to that question.  
  
"Well, that..." Jungwoo started mumbling.  
  
Johnny decided to intervene, sensing his friend's discomfort. "We don't mind making him comfortable with us and we love helping him whenever he needs it. He is a part of this unit and also our friend, so we really want him to be happy. It isn't annoying or anything like that. All of us get emotional sometimes and he always is there to help us whenever that happens" Johnny said with a light tone, but they all could feel that he wanted to end this conversation.  
  
"Being emotional isn't a bad thing. I think it's better to express your feelings instead of keeping them inside" Haechan said looking very serious for the first time. He couldn't let that man hurt his hyung.  
  
However, the MC didn't seem to get their intentions or didn't mind Jungwoo's discomfort.  
  
"Well, that is true. But you should learn how to control your emotions because it's known that men don't cry over little things. It can be a burden"  
  
Taeyong had enough. He knew Jungwoo was feeling their anger towards the man. At first, it seemed like he just wanted to talk like they had done in other variety shows, but now they all noticed his dislike for Jungwoo.  
  
They all knew how Jungwoo struggled with anxiety and trying to control his emotions when they were too much and he had improved a lot since his debut. That made them very proud, knowing that Jungwoo had trusted them in order to improve.  
  
It didn't help that this man had that kind of view about masculinity, too. It was stupid to think that men didn't cry. Of course they cry, they are human too.  
  
"It's okay for men to cry. Men are humans too. Jungwoo is very hardworking and it makes us very happy being with him and being able to perform and make our dreams of being idols become true together. He is a very important part of our team and we wouldn't be 127 without him or any of us. All I want to say is that we love you Zeus" Taeyong said making a big heart to Jungwoo, who had been looking smaller and smaller in his seat. After that, he smiled a little and Yuta and Doyoung hugged him again, making him feel safe and calm again.  
  
Beomsoo was looking at them with anger and disgust. It seemed like he didn't like how his try of making fun of Jungwoo ended up in him being showered in love by his members instead.  
  
"Okay, let's continue seeing what are the rest of Jungwoo's characteristics" the other MC continued trying to hide his partner's mistake. "It says that you are very affectionate and that you like skinship. How do you express this affection?" He tried to make Jungwoo comfortable again and Jungwoo appreciated it. He could feel the anger and the disgust of the other MC who kept looking at him with a fake smile.  
  
"I usually like to hug them and sometimes I try to kiss them" he said giggling.  
  
"Sometimes? You are always trying to kiss me!" Taeil shouted jokingly and then he got up from his seat, putting his hands in his hips. Everyone started laughing at that.  
  
"That is true. Taeil-hyung gets the best of it" Winwin said laughing.  
  
"Or the worst" Beomsoo said again, ruining the mood again. This time, they tried not to let it affect them.  
  
"I love skinship too, so it's always welcomed when Jungwoo-hyung hugs me or kisses me" Haechan said proudly. He was usually really playful and he loved making fun of his members but it was always lightly and never in a hurtful way. Being a faerie made his personality like that. But he wouldn't let any stranger make fun of his friends. He was really protective in that way.  
  
"Aw, Haechannie loves Jungwoo" Jaehyun said pushing him lightly.  
  
"I mean, of course I love him. Who wouldn't? He is handsome and really sweet with everyone. He is funny and even if he doesn't know how to cook, he always tries to help. He is perfect everyone" Haechan said making Jungwoo blush.  
  
"Kim Jungwoo, the perfect man" Mark said gesturing to Jungwoo.  
  
They all laughed and ended their presentations. After that, they started playing games. They played a few games individually, like covering other groups' songs and some traditional korean games. Haechan won in those games and the MC told him that he would get his reward at the end of the show. After that, they made teams and played some more games. The teams were: Taeyong, Johnny, Jaehyun, Mark and Taeil and the other team was Doyoung, Yuta, Winwin, Haechan and Jungwoo.  
  
They played a few games like the whisper challenge that made everyone laugh a lot because of the weird things they ended up saying and some more games. They had fun and finally, Doyoung's team lost. It seemed like nothing was happening, but the members could see how Beomsoo was trying to make his team lose, always saying that they weren't following the rules when they were doing everything okay. They tried to not let it affect them. They wanted to have some fun after all.  
  
They finished playing the games and started talking about their new song again. They were told that they were filming content for two episodes of the variety show, so they knew that thay had to film a lot.  
  
After talking for a while, they danced to Regular and Simon says in a 2x Dance and they also played Random play dance.  
  
They were really tired after that and then they talked again.  
  
"Well, now that we have finished the games, do you guys want to get your rewards?" Jaeho said loudly. Almost immediately, Haechan started screaming.  
  
"Okay, so Haechan won in the individual games. His reward is... a hot chocolate and a t-shirt!" Jaeho said and a staff member brought the rewards. Haechan put the t-shirt, that had the name of the show and in the back had written "#1" and started drinking the hot chocolate.  
  
"You know it's getting really cold now, so a hot chocolate is the best when the weather is like this" Beomsoo said. "Now, in the group games Taeyong, Jaehyun, Johnny, Mark and Taeil won and Doyoung, Yuta, Winwin, Jungwoo and Haechan lost. The winners will get a hot chocolate and some cookies". After saying that, another staff member brought those things and everyone started eating.  
  
"What we didn't told you was that the losers have a punishment, a really bad punishment" Beomsoo said smiling and making the winners laugh and the losers whine.  
  
"What is the punishment?" Yuta asked hitting Johnny who was still laughing at their misery.  
  
"We will go outside in the snow. The winners can keep eating their chocolate and cookies but the losers have to go and make snow angels. Haechan, you have to make a snow angel too because even if you won individually, you lost with your team" Jaeho said.  
  
Taeyong's team started laughing even more and the other team put their heads in their hands.  
  
"However, that isn't the only punishment. You have to go outside with the clothes you have right now. Each one of you has to make at least two snow angels, so in the end there are 10 snow angels, one per each member of NCT 127" Beomsoo said smiling.  
  
"What? But our clothes aren't for playing in the snow. We will get cold" Haechan said pouting.  
  
"That is the punishment, Haechan. Now let's go" Beomsoo said.  


* * *

  
  
They stopped filming and were told to rest a little. Taeyong's team was getting warmer clothes while the others were getting their make-up retouched. While they have been filming, most part of the day had passed. They started filming at 10 AM and, after doing some pauses to eat and retouch their hair and make-up, they finished filming almost at 7 PM.  
  
By that time, the sun had set and it was starting to get colder.  
  
Everyone was getting ready to go outside talking while waiting.  
  
Sicheng still had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He thought what he was feeling was what that MC did to Jungwoo a while ago. But that didn't seem to be it. He looked at Jungwoo and saw him watching the rest of the members talk but he was quiet and seemed a little bit sad and worried.  
  
Sicheng decided to talk to him and he sat next to him.  
  
"Hey" Jungwoo said softly.  
  
"Hey. Is something wrong? You aren't thinking about what that man said to you right?" Sicheng said softly, sensing that Jungwoo didn't want the rest of them to hear their conversation.  
  
"Of course not. You guys made me forget about that" he said smiling a little. "I'm not... annoying, right?" He said after a few seconds even more softly.  
  
"Jungwoo, what that man said isn't true. He just wanted to make fun of you. I don't know what his problem is, but you are amazing and he doesn't even know you to say those things. You are our friend and we love to help you whenever you are in trouble so don't feel like you are a burden, ever" Sicheng said looking at Jungwoo in the eyes.  
  
That made Jungwoo smile completely and seem more relaxed.  
  
"Now tell me, what is worrying you?" Sicheng asked again.  
  
"It's just that I don't like the cold. I wish we could just go home already even if we have to go to practice later" Jungwoo said looking at the window.  
  
"I didn't think about that. Let's try to make those snow angels quickly then" Winwin said looking at the window too. It had started to snow lightly and the sun was gone now. After looking at the snow, the bad feeling in his gut grew as if telling him they shouldn't go there. He needed to keep an eye on everyone.  
  
"The set is ready. We can start filming again" one of the staff members told them. They all stopped talking and went to the door of the building to go outside and finish the filming.  


* * *

  
  
When they were outside, they saw why the punishment was really bad. The wind was cold and the snow falling was making their clothes wet already. The winner team had coats, gloves and scarfs but Doyoung's team didn't have them. They were only wearing the clothes they had while filming inside.  
  
Jungwoo was shaking the second he put his feet outside of the building. The rest of them noticed it and Johnny hugged him while they waited for the filming to start.  
  
They started filming after about ten minutes.  
  
"Okay, now we are here with the winner team. You guys have your chocolate and cookies, right?" The MC said.  
  
"Yes!" They shouted smiling. They wanted to end this already.  
  
"On the other side, we have the loser team. When I count to three, you have to start making the two snow angels, okay?" Beomsoo said.  
  
"Okay" They told him. By now, all of them were shaking because of the cold.  
  
"Then, let's go. 1,2... 3!" The two MCs shouted at the same time and the started doing the snow angels.  
  
Yuta, Winwin, Doyoung and Haechan were quickly doing them. Jungwoo was doing the first one when he felt the back side of his body hurt. He started to hurry because he was getting dizzy and his sight was startind to get blurry.  
  
When he started his second one, he had to suppress the expression of pain he was making when his body hit the snow again after seeing a camera pointing at him. It was getting harder to breath properly.  
  
Finally, he ended his second angel and saw Doyoung coming near him to help him get up. When he got up, he hugged Doyoung to find some warmth, but he was as cold as him.  
  
"Hyung, I don't know if I can handle this" Jungwoo whispered in his ear shivering. At that, Doyoung hugged him tightly.  
  
"We are almost finished. Hold on a little more, okay?" He said starting to worry even more. He looked around and saw that everyone had ended doing their angels.  
  
"Let's go. We have to finish and then we can go to the dorms" He said gently and let go of Jungwoo. When he looked at him, he saw that he was having trouble breathing and his lips were blue.  
  
They got closer to where Taeyong's team was to end the show.  
  
When they arrived, Jaehyun took off his coat and put it around Jungwoo, hugging him while laughing to pretend like he wasn't worried after seeing how badly he was shaking. Taeyong did the same with Doyoung, Taeil with Yuta, Mark with Haechan and Johnny with Winwin.  
  
They talked for five more minutes saying their opinions and thanking the show for having them. By each minute, Jungwoo seemed to be getting worse, but he was pretending in front of the cameras.  
  
Before ending, Beomsoo throwed a big pile of snow to Jaehyun and Jungwoo.  
  
"Guys you can't be hugging while ending the show. You have to go through the cold. That is the point of this. How can that be a punishment? Let go of each other and be real men" He said, seeming proud after making Jungwoo shiver even more. Jaehyun and the rest of the members glared at him and finally said their goodbyes.  
  
The cameras stopped filming and Beomsoo walked away not without throwing a disgusted glare at Jungwoo who was still trembling in Jaehyun's arms. Jaeho talked to them and thanked them for their great job and left.  
  
After that they were alone. They all hurried to Jungwoo's side to protect him from the cold.  
  
He was shaking really badly and seemed like he couldn't keep his eyes open. His lips were blue and his hands were a mix of blue, purple and almost gray. He was still in Jaehyun's arms, seeming so small and so weak at the moment. He was trying to keep himself as close as he could to Jaehyun, who tried to give him some heat.  
  
"Hyung... c-can we go? I t-think I'm going t-to faint" and after that, Jungwoo went limp in Jaehyun's arms.  
  
"No, Jungwoo! Hey, wake up" Taeyong said trying to wake the unconscious boy.  
  
"Not again" Doyoung said worried remembering the other time that the same thing happened. That time it wasn't so bad and they could warm Jungwoo quickly, but this time, their dorm was a 45 minute car ride away and Jungwoo had been in the snow for a while now.  
  
"I knew something bad was about to happen" Sicheng said in a low voice.  
  
"I'll take him to our van. Our manager is waiting for us there. You get our things, okay?" Jaehyun said already picking Jungwoo up.  
  
"Johnny and Yuta, go with him. Try to make him as warm as possible. We'll get your things too" Taeyong said and everyone started going where they had to.  
  
When they arrived at the van, their manager seemed surprised. "Did he faint because of the cold?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Please, put the heating to the highest temperature it can go" Johnny said, entering first and taking Jungwoo from Jaehyun's arms. He was pale, really pale, and his hair was wet from the snow, as well as his clothes.  
  
Johnny hugged him tightly trying to warm him a bit. It hurt to see Jungwoo who was always so full of energy and so bright like this.  
  
"We have to dry his clothes and his hair" Yuta said, sitting in front of them.  
  
"Wait, I think there are some clothes around here" Jaehyun said as he looked around the car. They always kept some clean clothes in their van to use them after dance practices, especially during winter because they usually sweat a lot and they didn't like having wet clothes in the cold. Because of that, they always had hoodies and sweatpants in the van, even some towels and blankets.  
  
"Here they are!" He said with a hoodie and some sweatpants in his hands. They changed Jungwoo's clothes as best as they could and dried his hair with a towel they had in the van to use after their practice.  
  
The rest of the members arrived at the van and entered looking at Jungwoo who was now between Johnny and Jaehyun, still shaking.  
  
"We tried everything we could but he isn't getting better" Yuta said taking Jungwoo's hand trying to heat it using his powers.  
  
"Hyung, I know we have practice now, but we can't leave him alone like this" Taeyong said, talking to their manager.  
  
"I know, let me talk with the company. You should get him home before he gets worse" Their manager said, making them feel a little more relieved.  
  
They went to their dorm in silence. The tension in the car was high and they were getting impatient, wanting to arrive as soon as possible.  
  
Jungwoo seemed to be a little better. His hands were blue just like his lips, but he was still shaking. Johnny and Jaehyun were still hugging him, trying to wake him up.  
  
"You know, if Jungwoo-hyung was awake he would be enjoying that so much" Haechan said trying to lift the mood. At that, Jahyun and Johnny smiled looking at the angel in their arms.  
  
"We should really give him more hugs, he loves them" Taeil said.  
  
"He loves kisses too" Haechan said wiggling his eyebrows. At that, everyone in the van smiled and they looked less tense. They were worried about their friend, but they were going to make him feel better.  
  
After some time, they arrived at their dorm. They took Jungwoo to his bedroom, tucking him in with a lot of blankets. That didn't seem to be working so they tried doing the same they did in Ukraine, that meaning getting everyone in his bed to hug him.  
  
However, half an hour passed and he didn't seem to be getting any better. It was like after having direct contact with the snow, the cold was still in him and didn't want to leave.  
  
"What do we do? He isn't waking up and I even tried using my powers" Yuta said while caressing Jungwoo's hair looking around the room. Everyone seemed as lost as him.  
  
Taeyong kept thinking about what to do. What could be the fastest way to make his body temperature rise? After some minutes of thinking, he got an idea.  
  
"Let's try to give him a hot bath. There isn't a faster way to get him warm than this" He said making everyone look at him.  
  
"We have to make sure the water isn't too hot for him now. When he gets warmer, we can increase the temperature of the water" Doyoung said, getting up from the bed. He went to their bathroom and started preparing the bath for Jungwoo. The rest of them didn't know what to do, so Taeyong stepped in.  
  
"Okay, Mark and Donghyuck get him some warm clothes for when he wakes up. Johnny and Jaehyun, get him to the bathroom and help Doyoung preparing the bath. Taeil-hyung, Yuta and Sicheng prepare some hot food and drinks for all of us. I will go to help Doyoung too". After that, everyone knew what to do.  
  
Yuta, Taeil and Winwin went to the kitchen and started preparing some tea. They also started cooking some dinner because it was almost 10 PM. Mark and Haechan started looking into everyone's closets, knowing that Jungwoo liked big and warm clothes. Jaehyun and Johnny took Jungwoo to the bathroom, where Taeyong and Doyoung were filling the bathtub with warm water. They started taking Jungwoo's clothes off, leaving him in his boxers.  
  
All of them gasped at seeing Jungwoo's body. His hands, wrists, knees and feet were blue at this point. His lips were still blue too, and he was almost as pale as the white wall. The blue shade in his hands and feet seemed to spread to the rest of his arms and legs.  
  
"I'm going to kill that fucking MC" Johnny said putting Jungwoo in the bathtub. The boy, who had a frown in his face, sighed when he got into the water, relieved to be warmer again, but didn't wake up.  
  
Taeyong started wetting his hair as well as his neck and his face. He seemed to recover some colour in his face after a while. Doyoung kept draining some of the water and refilling the tub with hotter water every few minutes. Johnny and Jaehyun kept looking helplessly at them, hoping that the angel would wake up soon.  
  
While Taeyong was caressing his wet hair, Jungwoo opened his eyes a little.  
  
"Hyung" he said softly, so softly that if they hadn't been waiting to hear him talk they wouldn't have heard him.  
  
"Jungwoo, baby, you are awake" Taeyong said hugging the boy that was still in the bathtub. The rest of them felt relieved but didn't get near them, leaving Jungwoo his space.  
  
"We were so worried" Taeyong said and kissed his forehead. He felt how Jungwoo hid his face in the crook of his neck. At that, he hugged him tightly giving his temple another kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry" Jungwoo said weakly.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. That MC made our team lose so you had to take the punishment. That asshole" Doyoung said glaring at the memory of that person.  
  
Taeyong let go of him, letting Johnny and Jaehyun get near him. The both of them started hugging him, telling him how worried they have been. However, when Jungwoo tried to get up to hug them back, he didn't have any strength im his body. He fell back in the bathtub, hitting his back lightly. That made him hiss in pain.  
  
The rest of them were surprised. That hadn't happened before. It wasn't normal that Jungwoo was this weak after waking up. Sure, the last time it took him a few minutes to be aware of where he was but he could move fine and didn't seem in pain.  
  
"Let me look at your back, Jungwoo" Doyoung said getting behind him, noticing the other's pained face.  
  
"Fuck" he whispered after looking at it. "It's like the snow burned his back and his neck" he said motioning to Taeyong to take a look.  
  
"Oh, Jungwoo" Taeyong said after looking at his back. It was red with some parts being purple almost. His neck was the worst part because it had been in direct contact with the snow.  
  
"Let's get you out of there" Johnny said while helping him out of the bathtub. When Jungwoo's feet touched the ground, he could feel himself going down. He couldn't support himself so Johnny had to catch him.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Jahyun asked taking Jungwoo's face in his hands and looking at his eyes. He had his eyes barely open and it looked like he had trouble staying awake.  
  
"Yes, I just feel...tired. Very tired. And my back hurts" Jungwoo said in a soft voice.  
  
"Okay that isn't normal. This didn't happen in Ukraine" Jaehyun said looking concerned.  
  
"I know. Let's help him get dressed and go to the living room. I'll call Kun. He may know what is happening to him" Doyoung said. If anyone knew what was happening to Jungwoo, it was Kun. He had studied a lot of magic spells but he also knew a lot about health and medicine, not related to humans, but related to creatures like them. Whenever one of them was sick, Kun was the one to know what was happening and what was the remedy for that illness. Usually, faeries would be the healers in a group and in their case, their faeries were pretty good at healing. But when it came to a rare illness, Kun was the best.  
  
They dried Jungwoo with towels and called Mark and Haechan to bring the clothes. When they arrived, Haechan started crying when he saw Jungwoo awake.  
  
"Hyung don't do that again" he said while hugging him. Jungwoo seemed happy in his dongsaeng's arms.  
  
"Be gentle, his back is hurt" Taeyong reminded him with tender look.  
  
"Why his back?" Mark asked waiting to hug his hyung.  
  
"It seems like the snow burned him when he was making those stupid snow angels. I'm really going to kill that fucking MC" Doyoung said glaring and looking like he was plotting the man's death in that exact moment.  
  
"I'll help you hyung. You kill him and I cover everything so that they won't discover us" Haechan said after separating from Jungwoo, who was now hugging Mark.  
  
"No no, you two won't do anything because you two together are a very dangerous combination. I don't doubt that you could be able to do that" Taeyong said looking scared for a moment. Those two couldn't be together, at least not alone. It was a really big risk.  
  


"But hyung, look at what he did to Jungwoo-hyung. He even tried to make him feel bad because he gets emotional sometimes. That isn't even a bad thing" Donghyuck said whining.  
  
"That man really disliked Jungwoo and I don't even know why. It's like he hated him even if he didn't know him" Jaehyun said while helping Jungwoo to put a shirt on, apologising as the younger hissed when the fabric of the shirt touched his back.  
  
"I think he has a very toxic view of masculinity and those kind of things. Didn't you hear him when he said that men don't cry? That was disgusting" Doyoung said.  
  
"That idiot really thought we would let him said those stupid things about Jungwoo-hyung, things that were fake too" Donghyuck said while glaring and pouting.  
  
"Language" Johnny said.  
  
"Sorry hyung, but I said what I said. That man is an idiot and an asshole"  
  
"Hyung, don't fall asleep. We have to eat before sleeping" Mark said while shaking Jungwoo, who seemed to be falling asleep while hugging Mark again.  
  
"Yeah... sorry" Jungwoo said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I can't be the only one who thinks he looks cute" Haechan said, making everyone else laugh.  
  
"Okay, Jungwoo come here, I'll take you to the living room. We have to eat something" Jaehyun said. After that,he picked up Jungwoo again, who hid his face in Jaehyun's chest liking the warmth his body was getting from the werewolf, and started walking towards the living room.  
  
When they entered, the couch was covered with what seemed to be every blanket that there was in the dorm. The table was full of warm food that looked delicious. They even had a heater near the couch.  
  
"Wow. When did you guys prepared this? We took that long?" Taeyong said surprised after seeing everything.  
  
"You took long but I got some help while you were in the bathroom" Yuta said. After that, the Dreamies started entering the living room with some pillows.  
  
"We came here after Donghyuck told us an asshole made Jungwoo-hyung feel bad and then he made him faint because he was in the cold too much time" Renjun said looking at Jungwoo who was in Jaehyun's arms.  
  
"I'm not even going to try to stop you from calling that asshole an asshole" Taeyong said looking tired.  
  
"I want to hug Jungwoo-hyung" Jaemin said.  
  
"Me too!" Chenle said loudly.  
  
"Okay, you can hug him but please, just one at a time and be careful with his back and his neck. He is hurt there" Jaehyun said putting Jungwoo in the couch.  
  
After that, every Dreamie hugged Jungwoo being careful of not hurting him. It was something really cute to see for the rest of 127. After they ended hugging him, Yuta approached him and hit his forehead lightly.  
  
"Don't ever scare us like that, stupid angel" and after that, he hugged Jungwoo too.  
  
By the time their hug ended, the rest of 127 were in their living room and they also wanted a hug from Jungwoo, who seemed really happy. He loved getting hugs and kisses, especially from his members.  
  
They started eating together. There wasn't enough space for all of them to fit in the table, but they made it work. The food was really tasty and it seemed to be helping Jungwoo to regain his energy a little. After they finished eating, Taeil brought some hot tea for everyone and they sat in the couch and the floor, just enjoying their time together for a little.  
  
"I'm going to call Kun" Doyoung said getting up form the couch. After one or two minutes, he came back frowning a bit.  
  
"What did he tell you?" Taeyong asked.  
  
"I just told him 'Jungwoo fainted' and he ended the call"  
  
"Okay, that was weird" Taeyong said looking confused. Kun never did things like that. He always listened everyone and he prefered listening to them before doing anything so it was really weird.  
  
When Doyoung was about to call him again, the door opened and Kun entered followed by Lucas and Ten.  
  
"I wanted to come alone, but these two didn't let me leave if they weren't coming" Kun said looking like he had run to get there.  
  
"Jungwoo-hyung, are you okay? Are you feeling better? Does anything hurt? Can I kill the man that did this to you?" Lucas said while going to where Jungwoo was in the couch. When he got to him, he started kissing his cheeks and forehead and taking his hands, afraid to touch him because he didn't know if he was hurt yet.  
  
"Be careful with his back and his neck" Doyoung said.  
  
Everyone in the room felt warm seeing Lucas, who was so loud and hyperactive, treating Jungwoo like he was made from crystal. They all knew that those two were really close and that they had been missing eachother since Jungwoo joined 127. They couldn't meet for a long time because they had been very busy preparing for different things, so it felt good to see them together again, even if the reason why they were together wasn't really good or happy.  
  
"What happened? Tell me the full story so I know every detail" Kun said letting Ten and Lucas talk to Jungwoo.  
  
"We were filming that stupid variety show and one of the MCs seemed to have a problem with Woo. He tried to make him feel bad because of being emotional sometimes and giving us hugs and things like that. When we were playing games in teams, he made sure our team would lose because he wanted Jungwoo to take the punishment. That punishment was making two snow angels without wearing any coat or anything like that and when we ended filming for the program he fainted because of the cold. He wasn't waking up when we tried the same things we did in Ukraine and we tried to give him a hot bath to get him warmed up. When he woke up, he didn't have any strength. His back and his neck are burnt from the snow I think? I don't know if it is like that but is what it seems" Doyoung told the story to everyone in the room.  
  
"Please stop with all that negative emotions, I'm getting dizzy and I think Jungwoo-hyung could appreciate some calm now" said Jaemin leaning his head in Jeno's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, please" Jungwoo said softly from his place in the couch.  
  
"Sorry" everyone said trying to hide their anger towards the man.  
  
Kun approached Jungwoo and pushed his hair back, running his hands through the chocolate brown soft locks.  
  
"Okay, let me check your back then" Kun said gently lifting Jungwoo's t-shirt. Everyone in the room tried to give them some privacy, even if they didn't want to leave Jungwoo alone.  
  
"Yeah, these seem like ice burns" Kun said inspecting his back and neck. "Sometimes, angels can get burnt if they touch snow or ice directly. It something common for them but if neither Jungwoo or Jaemin have touched ice directly before then they wouldn't have known. It's something everyone tends to forget since angels usually avoid cold things so they won't get hurt from them. Jungwoo, could you please open your wings for me?" Kun said after explainign everything to the rest of them.  
  
Jungwoo nodded and opened his wings. In the middle of the room, two big white wings appeared, looking soft and silky. Every member of NCT loved Jaemin and Jungwoo's wings. They were so soft and warm and when they used them to give hugs, they were really comfortable when they wrapped them around to make the person they were hugging feel safe.  
  
NCT really appreciated their two angels. They all were always trying to protect them because both Jaemin and Jungwoo always helped them to calm down when they were anxious or stressed because of their schedules. After everything that happened to Jaemin, everyone promised to take care of eachother and to never let anyone get hurt to the point of that again, at least not if they could avoid it. They all felt really guilty about what happened to Jungwoo in Ukraine and now the story seemed to repeat again, but this time it seemed like it was worse than before.  
  
"Okay, your wings seem to be okay. Sometimes, the wings can get burnt too" said Kun after touching and seeing Jungwoo's wings. He let them rest in the couch, covering some of his members in a warm embrance.  
  
"To treat these, I'll give you a special ointment for ice burns. I brought everything I had related to angels because I knew you would need something. After Doyoung called, I knew this wasn't something common" Kun said looking inside the bag he had brought with him. Jungwoo looked like he would fall asleep at any minute and Ten, who was in front of him, kept talking to him quietly to keep him awake.  
  
"Found it" Kun said to himself. "I'm going to apply it now. Let it dry before putting your t-shirt back on. Taeyong-hyung, you have to use it twice a day until the burns disappear completely" Kun said looking at Taeyong who nodded in response.  
  
"It might sting a little" Kun said to Jungwoo, openingthe ointment.  
  
The moment he put his hand in his back, Jungwoo felt like it was on fire. He had to suppress a whimper the pain caused him. He bit his lip and hugged Ten tightly, fisting the material of his t-shirt and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Ten started whispering to his ear, but he couldn't hear clearly what he was saying and he caressed the back of his head trying to calm him down.  
  
"I'm sorry. We are almost finished, Woo" Kun said, trying to work quickly without hurting Jungwoo.  
  
After some time, Kun finished applying everything and he casted a spell so that cool air was hitting his back lightly to relieve the burning sensation. Jungwoo was still trembling in Ten's arms, trying not to let the tears that had formed in his eyes because of the pain fall. He didn't want his members, especially the younger ones, to see him like that. He felt hands caressing his wings carefully, trying to give him some comfort and, after a few minutes, he felt the burning sensation disappear, leaving his back feeling fresh.  
  
He separated himself from Ten, who looked at him with teary eyes.  
  
"No, Ten-hyung don't cry. I'm okay, it doesn't hurt anymore" Jungwoo said trying to comfort Ten like he had done it before. Ten chuckled at that.  
  
"I think we should go to sleep. We have to rest while we can. Renjunnie, do you have schedules tomorrow?" Taeyong said sensing his members' fatigue.  
  
"We have dance practice in the afternoon but we can sleep in the morning" Renjun said still caressing Jungwoo's wing.  
  
"Kun, what about you?"  
  
"We also have some practice with the Rookies in the morning and the afternoon" Kun said smiling. Taeyong smiled at him. He was so happy that Kun could finally be in a proper unit after such a long time.  
  
"They wanted to come too, but their manager didn't let them because they said they couldn't be seen with us and silly things like that" Kun said, remembering how Hendery, Xiaojun and Yangyang tried to convince their manager.  
  
"I miss Yangyangie" Jamin said pouting. It had been a while since he saw his chinese friend.  
  
"We will be together for Christmas" Jisung said, smiling at the memory of last year's Christmas.  
  
After that, everyone started talking quietly, planning some things for Christmas. This year, they could celebrate WayV's debut. That was something all of them were so happy for.  
  
Taeyong looked at the hour and opened his eyes. It was 1:30 AM and it was way past the dreamies bedtime.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but it's really late and we are all tired. Let's get some sleep, okay?" He said quietly.  
  
All of the groaned after looking at the time and started going to their dorms after saying goodbye to everyone.  
  
By the time they all had left, Jungwoo was asleep in the couch, hugging a pillow. He was still sitting, not letting his back touch anything. Jaehyun picked him up and took him to his bedroom. He laid down in bed with him, making Jungwoo put his head in his chest, hugging him so that he wouldn't roll on his back. Jungwoo hugged him back, appreciating the warmth that radiated from Jaehyun.  
  
When Donghyuck entered their bedroom, he asked looking amused "You like Jungwoo-hyung so much?"  
  
"I like him a lot, but this way he won't hurt his back while he is asleep" he answered.  
  
"Okay, if you say so" Donghyuck said and laid down in his bed. After that, he turned off the lights and they were asleep in a few minutes.  


* * *

  
  
The next morning, they woke up late, at 11AM. Jungwoo seemed to be a bit weak, but he could walk and he didn't seem like he was going to fall asleep while eating his breakfast. His back was a bit better but they had to keep applying the ointment to make the burns disappear completely. Everytime they had to apply it, it caused a big pain to Jungwoo, but he knew that they had to do it to make him feel better in the end.  
  
After a week, his back was completely healed and it seemed like nothing had happened the week before.  
  
During the rest of their schedules, they were very careful and tried to protect Jungwoo from the cold as much as they could, covering him with blankets and hot packs. They couldn't let their angel be cold again because, after all, angels hate the cold and their family is always there to protect them from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. After this, the story will be different. In my mind, this has stories from different times and they all happen in the same universe. This one was Jungwoo-centric and had three parts. There will probably be more stories that have more than one part, so you can know that the ones with the same title have the same plot. I hope you don't get confused ^^U  
> Please leave a comment and kudos so I know you liked it. It would really make me happy♡


	5. What a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun was really happy to teach his friends how to use magic, even if sometimes that could cause some troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, sorry for taking too long to update ^^U I am working on the next chapter already because I hadn't been very inspired lately but this last week I was on a roll XD as always, I hope you enjoy it and tell me if there is any mistake ^^ leave comments and kudos because I really appreciate them, just like every artist lr writer
> 
> I'm also super excited because I bought We Young and it will arrive soon and I'm so happy. Also, we getting Dream comeback finally :') I wasn't ready when that teaser dropped ok instagram xD Have you heard Fireflies already? It is a beautiful son and his meaning is beautiful too ;-; I had been missing Dream a lot and now I'm happy because they are finally back x3 
> 
> Sorry for that xD I'm just so happy I wanted to rant a little. Enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one ♡

Kun was getting slightly stressed. It was 7 AM and he was drinking his coffee after having woken up ten minutes ago. Today was Tuesday. Every Tuesday, he had to give the younger wizards of the group some lessons about magic and spells because he knew the most about it, being the oldest wizard in NCT. He enjoyed helping them know their powers and get more used to casting spells without tiring themselves so soon, but it was difficult dealing with almost 6 children.  
  
Ten was as old as him, but he didn't count. He was just as childish as the rest of them. Sicheng was calmer but when he was with Renjun and Chenle he became a different person, getting more naughty and playful. Xiaojun was the calmest of them. He knew when to be serious and he often sensed when Kun was getting too stressed and helped him to calm the rest. Hendery was very naughty too. Ten and Hendery make a combo that Kun had to worry about way too often. And well, Chenle and Renjun were just Chenle and Renjun. The latter trying to use the spells he had learnt to scare the rest of the Dreamies and his hyungs and Chenle just laughed at everything Renjun did.  
  
It was really a lot for Kun but he loved them anyways.  
  
It wasn't strange that most of the chinese members were wizards. Everyone related to their world knew that the most part of the wizard population in the world was in China. It helped because at least they didn't have any languagr barrier (well, most of them. Ten was still struggling a bit).  
  
Kun kept drinking his coffee waiting for the rest of the members to wake up. They had a dance practice at 8:30 AM so he should be waking them up soon if they didn't want to arrive late. After that, at 4 PM, Kun had to start with his lessons.  
  
He heard quiet steps coming from the corridor that was behind him and that connected the kitchen and the living room with their bedrooms.  
  
"Hyung, when did you wake up?" Xiaojun said, approaching Kun looking sleepy.  
  
"Around 7. What are you doing up so soon?" He said ruffling his hair, making Xiaojun whine in response.  
  
"I woke up and I was thirsty so I came to drink some water. I don't think I can fall asleep again though" He said getting a glass and filling it with water.  
  
"Are you ready to learn some spells today?" The older wizard asked watching Xiaojun drinking his water.  
  
"You know I'm always ready. I want to learn more ice spells because that is my element but I also want to learn fire spells because I'm not good at them" He said after drinking all the water while rubbing his eyes, seeming like he was still waking up.  
  
"We'll work on that then. Renjun said he wanted to learn some transfiguration spells and Sicheng said he wanted to perfect his water spells" Kun said remembering what they did last week.  
  
It was chaotic, to say the least. Sicheng almost made the room they were in flood and Ten started using fire spells to make the water evaporate, which didn't work out. Kun ended fixing all and he was exhausted after that but at least the water didn't got out of their practice room.  
  
They could use the practice room to practice their spells but their magic couldn't get out of that room or they could get in trouble.  
  
"Do you want to help me make breakfast for everyone?" Kun asked "We should wake them up soon"  
  
"Yeah"

* * *

 

WayV ended their practice without any complications. After that, they went to get Chenle and Renjun from their practice room to head to the room they had for practice their magic.  
  
"Chenle, Renjun, let's go! It's time to practice some magic" Ten shouted entering Dream practice room.  
  
"Ten-hyung!" Jeno said surprised after Ten's loud voice.  
  
"Hyung, stop doing that. You scared Sungie" Chenle said getting his things and making his way towards the door.  
  
"Sorry, Jisung-ah, but Kun will kill us if we make him wait like last time. He's already in the other practice room with the rest of the wizards"  
  
After that, they said goodbye to the rest of the Dreamies and went with Kun.  
  
"Finally" Hendery said dramatically.  
  
"We didn't take that long" Renjun said entering the room.  
  
"Let's begin. We have a lot to learn" Kun said, making everyone sit in a circle in the floor. After everyone was settled, he began explaining them some fire spells. When he finished his explanation, they started practicing them. Kun had to make a barrier between where they were practicing and the walls of the room because he didn't want to set the building on fire. That had happened enoguh times already.  
  
They practiced for half an hour and then they started perfecting the water spell they learnt the week before. This time it went a lot better and Kun didn't have to fix anything luckily.  
  
"Okay, so Renjun wanted to learn some  
transfiguration spells so we are going to do that now. We will start with inanimate objects because those are easier. We'll turn this empty bottle into a candle"  
  
And they practiced different spells, turning the bottle into a candle, then into a glass and into different objects.  
  
"I think you have practiced this enough. Do you want to try something different or do you want to continue with transfiguration spells but more complicated?" Kun asked after they had practiced a few spells. It had been going well so far. There hadn't been any accidents so he thought they could try to learn more complicated spells.  
  
"I want to keep practicing these" Renjun said. It seemed like the small boy liked transfiguration spells.  
  
"Me too" Chenle said.  
  
"I don't mind. I just want to learn more" Sicheng said. Being half wizard made it a little more difficult for him to learn spells but if he kept practicing, he could master them as much as any other wizard.  
  
"It seems like we'll keep doing this then. Why don't we try with something alive this time?" He said and he casted a spell making a butterfly appear.  
  
"Can we turn that butterfly into something else?" Hendery said, his eyes shining with curiosity.  
  
"Yes. It's easy once you learn but it's more difficult to practice than the spells we learnt before because any alive creature keeps moving. I'll teach you how to turn it into a cat" Kun said while looking at the butterfly.  
  
This could be more difficult but he didn't think something really bad could come out of this. It was just a butterfly turning into a cat. Nothing could go wrong with such a simple spell.  
  
"So, all you have to say to turn it into a cat is _feles_ " Kun said while pointing to the butterfly. After that, a light came out of his hand, approachin the butterfly quickly. When the light hit it, there was a brighter light and then, a brown cat was sit in the ground, looking at Kun with big yellow eyes.  
  
"Wow that was so cool" Chenle said, excited to learn how to do that amazing spell.  
  
"It's more incredible than the spells we have practiced so far" Xiaojun said, trying to look calm, but it was easy to see that he was as excited as Chenle.  
  
"You like it, uh? Well, to turn it back to a butterfly you have to say _papilionem_ " and after that, another light hit the cat, turning it into the butterfly it was before.  
  
"I want to try" Started yelling Ten, who had been too quiet in the past minutes.  
  
"No, Kun-ge, I want to try it before" Chenle yelled too.  
  
"Wait, you two are having some trouble with this kind of spells, so keep practicing the ones we learnt before. After that, you can try this one" Kun said, remembering how those two had a difficult time turning the bottle into a candle.  
  
"But I'm ready" Ten said whining.  
  
"No, you're not and you know it" Kun said smiling at him. Ten was one of the most terrifying members of NCT but when he ws whining and pouting like this it was adorable.  
  
"I want to try, Kun-ge" Renjun said, looking at the butterfly flying around the room.  
  
"Okay, you seem to have a better control. Remember, the spell is _feles_. Try to imagine the butterfly becoming a cat. That usually helps a lot and concentrate as much as you can. It can be difficult because it's the first time you are going to try this kind of spell"  
  
"Okay" Renjun said, his eyes following the butterfly around the room. He tried to focus only on the butterfly. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he could only see the little bug, the rest of the people and the sounds not getting to him. He really wanted to do this well because he knew that knowing this kind of spells is very useful most of the time. He also wanted to learn as much as he could. When he was little, he wasn't taught any kind of magic, his parents wanting him to focus on his studies. But when he became an idol and met all the wizards, he wanted to learn as much as they knew and he wanted to be able to cast as many spells as he could.  
  
When he thought he was concentrated enough, he casted the spell " _feles_ " and a light started going to the butterfly.  
  
Then, everything happened too fast. When the light was about to hit the butterfly, the bug moved, making the light go to the door of the room, which was opened, revealing Donghyuck, who opened the door, and Jeno and Jaemin who were looking into the room from behind him.  
  
Immediately, the light became brighter, not letting anyone see anything for a few seconds. When the light disappeared, everyone looked at the door finding three kittens in the floor where Donghyuck, Jaemin and Jeno had been before.  
  
"To be honest, this had been going too good today so I was kind of waiting for something like this to happen" Ten said after nobody talked for a few seconds.  
  
"Oh no, this isn't happening" Kun said covering his eyes with his hands not wanting to look at the three small animals that were looking around with big eyes.  
  
"Did Renjun just transformed Donghyuck, Jaemin and Jeno into kittens?" Sicheng said, still not believing the situation they were in.  
  
"I think so" Renjun said looking at his three friends or what would be his three friends.  
  
"They are so cute" Chenle said picking up one of the kittens and looking closely at it. This one had deep black fur over and his big hazel eyes were looking at Chenle. "I think this one is [Jeno-hyung](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/41500000/cute-black-kittens-cute-kittens-41556708-1280-960.jpg)" Chenle said while petting the animal's hair. Almost immediately, the cat closed his eyes, turning them into crescents. "Look, he even has his eye-smile" Chenle said cooing at the black kitten.  
  
"Who are you then?" Said Ten picking up another kitten. This one had light brown almost orange fur and his eyes were hazel too. His fur had a pattern, making it look like a small tiger with different colors. The kitten looked at Ten and bit his hand. "Ouch, okay this one is [Donghyuck](https://a57.foxnews.com/a57.foxnews.com/static.foxnews.com/foxnews.com/content/uploads/2019/02/640/320/1862/1048/kitten-iStock.jpg?ve=1&tl=1?ve=1&tl=1)" Ten said frowning a little. The bite didn't hurt because it seemed like the kitten wasn't too old, but his intentions were screaming Donghyuck.  
  
"Then, you are [Nana](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2db098899557be94be59b3832c6944d9/tumblr_nn4kloujdx1tmz3boo1_400.jpg)" Renjun said to the remaining kitten, who was still sitting in the floor, looking up at him. This kitten, unlike the other two, had a fluffy fur with different tones of gray in different parts of his body. His eyes were hazel too and there were also some light brown parts in his face, making the fur look uneven but beautiful.  
  
The kitten got up and walked to Renjun, rubbing his head in Renjun's ankle as if he was asking to get picked up too.  
  
"Yes, this one is Jaemin definitely" he said picking the kitten up and petting his head and ears. The cat started purring and rubbed his head in Renjun's hand.  
  
"How do we turn them back?" Xiaojun asked Kun.  
  
"That is the problem. This spell works for every animal but it isn't meant to be used on faeries, angels or werewolves. If we want them back, we'll have to search for a spell that can reverse what the spell Renjun used had done to them" Kun said while thinking. He hadn't been in a situation like this ever. He tried to remember any spell that would work like that but he didn't know any. Well, he hadn't had to use any similar spell in the past so it's normal that he didn't know.  
  
"And what do we tell to the rest of the members? And the managers? We should talk to management" Sicheng said, looking at Chenle playing with the black kitten.  
  
"We have to tell them. We can't just say "hey, three of our members have disappeared and we found three kittens instead". Luckily, Dream doesn't have any important schedule or we would have a problem. Let's take them to our dorm and I'll call our manager. Chenle, Renjun, do you want to sleep at our dorm? You can call Jisung too" Kun asked the chinese Dreamies.  
  
"Sure, I'll go to get Jisung" And Renjun left with Jaemin in his arms.  
  
"It will be like a sleepover" said Chenle jumping, making Jeno jump with him.  
  
"It will be easier than letting all of you alone with three kittens" Sicheng said, petting Donghyuck who was now purring.

* * *

  
They finally got home and Kun called their manager. He told them to try to get them back as soon as possible. They didn't have schedules but they had to practice for their comeback and Haechan had to practice for 127 too. After that, Kun called Taeyong and in less than 10 minutes, every member of 127 was at WayV's dorm.  
  
When they entered, everyone started talking and looking at the kittens. Doyoung was hugging Jeno happily. He hadn't seen the younger werewolf in a while because they had been busy so it was really cute to see Jeno in a cat form. Yuta was hugging Sicheng just like the rest of 127 had done when they arrived but he didn't want to let go of him. Jungwoo found Jaemin and he thought his heart would explote with how cute Jaemin was as a kitten. Johnny and Taeil were playing with Donghyuck who was trying to bite them playfully.  
  
Taeyong and Kun were talking and looking at everyone. They sure had a mess of a group.  
  
"I'll try to find the way to fix this as soon as possible" said Kun feeling guilty that the other three members had been affected by their magic.  
  
"Kun, don't worry. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't control what happened and it isn't even that bad. Have you seen how cute they are?" Taeyong said, patting Kun's back.  
  
"I know that I can't control something like that, but I just feel guilty. I should have locked the door or something to prevent things like this in the future"  
  
"You know that you can't lock the door when you are teaching them. If you do that, maybe we won't be able to save you when something happen. Do you remember when Hendery almost burnt you all inside of that room?"  
  
"Don't make me remember that. If you didn't enter at that time I think we wouldn't be here today" Kun said looking stressed just by the thought of it.  
  
"Let's make some dinner for everyone. It's been a while since we all ate together" Taeyong said while going to the kitchen. Kun followed him and called Doyoung to help them, who reluctantly put Jeno in Jaehyun's arms.  
  
The three of them started cooking and when the smell of food appeared in the living room, some members went to the kitchen to help or to eat what they were doing ("Lucas, I told you to wait! The food isn't ready!" "Sorry, Kun-ge") and after an hour, all of them were eating and talking.  
  
Hendery, Xiaojun and Yangyang were a little shy at the beginning because they hadn't talked too much to the rest of the members of NCT that weren't in WayV. Hendery and Yangyang were comfortable after some time, talking with everyone to know each other better. Xiaojun, being shier than the other two, had more trouble to be comfortable, but thanks to Sicheng and Ten started talking to the rest if the members too. They already knew Jungwoo well because he used to live with Kun and Lucas before WayV's debut and they were always going to that dorm when they were trainees.  
  
At the end of the dinner, the three kittens started meowing, signaling that they were hungry. Jisung, who was the closest to the kitchen, brought some milk and some fish that was left over from dinner.  
  
Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck ate the fish and drank some milk and after a few minutes, they were asleep in the couch.  
  
After cooing at the kittens some more, everyone started cleaning everything to make the living room habitable again. When they finished, the members of 127 went to their own dorm taking the kittens with them. Renjun, Chenle and Jisung went to sleep at Kun's bedroom where they put a matress on the floor for Renjun to sleep. Chenle and Jisung, being the little devils they were, took Kun's bed as soon as the door opened, forcing Renjun to sleep on the floor. Kun offered his bed to them because he wanted to start looking for a spell to fix the situation.  
  
After they all were showered and ready to sleep, everyone went to their bedrooms leaving Kun alone in the living room surrounded by tons of books that talked about magic and all kinds of spells that were used for different things and that worked in their own way.  
  
Kun wanted to solve the problem as soon as possible. Maybe Dream wasn't that busy these days, but he didn't want to cause trouble for anyone in their group. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help feeling responsible for what happened. He always had loved being a wizard and being able to use magic and teach the other wizards in NCT the things they didn't know because it wasn't strange that families didn't want to give their children any kind of education about magic, even more when they were young, because they thought it could cause trouble or they could even reveal their secret to humans. Because of that thought that teaching magic to their sons and daughters meant trouble, wizards and witches usually didn't know much about magic until they were 17 or 18 and even older. If a wizard wanted to learn spells, they had to find a way to learn themselves, usually through books or older wizards that agreed to teach them.  
  
Kun's family had a different thought about that. They didn't like how other wizards wanted to hide what they were or the incredible things they could do with magic. They knew they couldn't let humans know that they were different. That could mean humans would discover all about the magic creatures and try to kill them or do other things to them, which had happened before to almost all of them.  
  
Kun's parents wanted to teach their son everything about their world since he was little, when he was 10. At that age, Kun was mature enough to understand that he couldn't use magic in front of his friends in school and that he couldn't tell anyone all the secrets he knew. They teached him spells, the history of the magic world and many more things related to that. They wanted Kun to accept who he was and to know that it wasn't bad that he knew how to do things that human couldn't. He wanted him to value himself and his specie, but also to understand that he wasn't worse or better than any other creature.  
  
Because of that, Kun knew a lot about magic. He also got interested in health when he was older, so he asked his grandfather to teach him about it, since he was a doctor that specialized in magic creatures. His grandfather taught him as much as he could proudly while he was a teenager.  
  
Other people at his age would call him a nerd, sometimes they even laughed at him because he never wanted to go out to parties or get drunk with them. When he was a kid, he thought that those people were his friends, the same people that played happily with him when they went to school and had an imagination bigger than themselves, always laughing together. But after he started highschool, they started doing those things to him. Isolating him in class and out of school, not talking properly to him and saying bad things about him to the point of bullying him. After that, Kun knew that those weren't his friends.  
  
He preferred staying at home learning things that could be useful to him in the future instead of getting drunk and doing things that he probably wouldn't remember with a bunch of people that had betrayed him, so he was studying and learning about his magic and his capabilities with his parents and his grandfather.  
  
His life changed when he passed SM's audition and was told that he could go to Korea to train with some trainees to debut. He liked music a lot. It was his passion after all, even surpassing knowing more about magic. So he didn't waste the chance and decided that he could become an idol if he practiced hard enough.  
  
When he arrived at Korea and met the rest of the trainees, he could feel that they weren't going to judge him for who he was. At the beggining, Kun couldn't tell them that he was a wizard or that he could cast spells because he thought they were humans after all. But after knowing that all of them were different, with their own species and mixes of them, he started to trust them more and more.  
  
He was so grateful that he could find such amazing people who had struggled as much as him. They helped eachother whenever they had trouble and ended debuting together. He even had two people who had born in the same year as him, 1996. At first, Kun didn't know what to think about Doyoung and Ten. Both of them liked to argue with the rest of them and they also made some snarky comments towards anyone so he didn't feel like he could trust them in the beginning. But, as time passed, he got to discover that they were really caring and protective towards them. He knew how Ten would act all sassy but he was protecting the rest of them in ways they didn't notice. He knew how Doyoung, who had such a strong personality, liked to take care of everyone, specially the dreamies.  
  
Kun had always been a very caring person towards the people he loved too, so he couldn't help but baby his members every now and then, getting worried when they got sick or were troubled by something.  
  
He was grateful that he knew about health and knew how to treat wounds or illnesses because even if SM knew what they were, the company didn't understand that even if their bodies were different from humans, stronger than them, they still needed treatment when they were hurt or sick. The company didn't allow them to go to the hospital or to a regular doctor because they could find abnormal things in their bodies which could make them get discovered. They were checked by a doctor that worked for the company but he didn't really know about their health issues or how to treat them.  
  
That's why Kun was so happy that he could help his friends to recover when they felt bad. It meant that all his years of studying and practicing with his grandfather had paid off.  
  
When he knew that there were other wizards in his group of friends, he also decided that he wanted to teach them how to get the best of their skills as wizards. Most of them didn't even know how to cast the simplest spell, so he wanted to show them the message that his parents had been teaching him since he was a kid.  
  
They had made a big progress since they started taking lessons with him. All of them knew what their element was and were impatient to know as much as they could. It could be very difficult sometimes, but Kun was really proud of them. The thought of their improvement made him smile fondly, remembering their first lesson together.  
  
He was so lost in his memories that he didn't notice that a person had entered the living room.  
  
"Kun-ge, why are you smiling?" Renjun asked, taking a seat in front of him and looking at him with his dark brown eyes. That made Kun jump out of his trance, placing a hand in his heart after getting startled.  
  
"Injunnie, you scared me. Why are you awake? I thought you went to sleep some time ago?" He said looking at the other searching for any signs of why the younger wizard was awake.  
  
"I just can't sleep. I want to help you find a spell to fix what I did to Hyuck, Nana and Jeno. I feel guilty because if I had been paying attention I could have avoided it" he said, looking at the books on the table.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Junnie. It was difficult to hit the butterfly and it was your first time practicing that spell on a moving target, so you had to concentrate really hard" Kun told him trying to comfort him even if he knew how stubborn Renjun was.  
  
"I know all of that but I can't help but feel like I could have avoided it. I don't want to harm anyone with my magic but today I did it and I feel terrible because they are my best friends" Renjun said, his shoulders slumping more and more.  
  
"If you think like that, then I'm responsible because if I had used some spell to protect the door too then they couldn't have entered"  
  
"No, it's not your fault. You did what you had to do and now you are searching some spell and not getting any sleep tonight because of me. I don't want you to feel responsible for this" Renjun started pouting after that, making Kun smile softly at him.  
  
"Why don't we make a deal?"  
  
"What deal?"  
  
"Neither you or me are responsible for this and before you start talking, let me finish. You and me will work together to find that spell to make them go back to normal so you won't feel guilty about it and I will be able to finish earlier. How does that sound?" Kun asked, smiling at him.  
  
"Okay, but I have to help" Renjun seemed to be a little conflicted but he seemed to accept what Kun said to him.  
  
"Sure, let's start"

* * *

  
Ten got up at 6 AM. It wasn't unusual that he woke up early because their practices started usually very early, but today was their day off. He wouldn't have woken up at such an hour any other day off, but he wanted to check how Kun was doing. He could see how guilty he was feeling and he was worried because WayV had been practicing a lot and he knew how tired Kun was. All of them were tired, honestly, but he felt like Kun had the most responsibility and he felt like he needed to take care of everything.  
  
When he saw how tired Kun looked he felt a little sad but mostly he wanted to help him take care or everything. He was as old as him and, even if he always teased him saying he was old, he felt like he should help his friend with the rest of them.  
  
He walked through the corridor quietly, knowing that the rest of his friends were still asleep and surely they would be for some more time.  
  
When he arrived at the living room, a smile appeared in his face at the view. The table was covered with books that were closed and open and a lot of sheets of paper. Kun was asleep with his face between his arms. His hair was covering his eyes, making Kun notice how long it was. In front of him, Renjun was also asleep with his face resting on a book. A pout was in his face making him look so soft and small. Renjun could be a little devil when he was awake, but everyone was really fond of him.  
  
Ten went to Renjun first. Okay, so Ten might not be the tallest or the strongest person in this house, but he could carry Renjun to his bed. At least, he thought so. He wrapped his arms around the small body of his younger brother, picking him up with a little effort. He carried him to Kun'd bed, that was occupied by Chenle. Jisung had rolled to the other matress pn the floor at some point. He let Renjun fall on the bed and he instantly cuddled up to Chenle, wrapping himself around the younger chinese boy. Chenle seemed to not notice it and he continued sleeping as if nothing had happened.  
  
With that, Ten went back to the living room, closing the door behind him. When he saw Kun, he knew that he wouldn't be able to carry him. There weren't any free beds besides his own and his bedroom was the farthest one, so it wasn't an option.  
  
He felt a little guilty waking him up, but he couldn't let him sleep on the table like that. His back and his neck were already sore for sure so he wanted him to get a proper rest.  
  
"Hey, Kunnie" Ten said shaking him softly. He knew Kun woke up easily, so he tried not to startle him. True to his thought, Kun woke up at the soft movement.  
  
"Huh? Ten? We found it Tennie" Kun said, his worlds slurring with sleep and a smile appearin in his face.  
  
"You found the spell? Really?" Ten asked a little surprised. There were a lot of different spells and it could take some time to search through all those books.  
  
"Yeah, Injunnie helped me. I'm so proud of him. I'm really proud of all of you"  
  
"Well, then you have to rest properly. You deserve it. I have already taken Renjun to your bed, so you have to come to my bed. I can't carry you there" he said while helping Kun stand up.  
  
"You're so mean. Are you calling me fat again?" Kun whispered while going to Ten's room.  
  
"Maybe. You have worked hard so I won't say it directly to you"  
  
"Either way, that means I have to lose even more weight" Kun said pouting.  
  
"You know that it's a joke right? You are perfect Kun" Ten had started worrying that maybe their jokes about him being "fat" were a little too much and had started affecting Kun. He wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt Kun even if it wasn't intentional.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. I usually don't listen to you that much" Kun said while hugging Ten. That made him feel relieved.  
  
"Oh yeah? Maybe I should tease you even more so you end up listening to me then" Ten said pinching Kun's cheek.  
  
They arrived at his room and got to Ten's bed. Ten wrapped himself around Kun, making him be the little spoon. Kun usually didn't mind what position he was in, but he preferred being the big spoon. However he didn't say anything because he was comfortable.  
  
Shortly after that, he fell asleep while Ten ran his hands through Kun's hair and after a while, Ten fell asleep as well.

* * *

  
At 11 AM, Lucas woke up and went to the living room to see if Kun was still awake. When he saw that Kun wasn't in the living room, he went to the bedrooms looking for him. He finally found him sleeping with Ten wrapped around him. He decided that he should let him sleep.  
  
He went to the kitchen, where he found Hendery and Xiaojun there. They decided to make some breakfast for when the others decided to wake up.  
  
After a while, Sicheng and Yangyang appeared through the corridor followed by Jisung, Chenle and Renjun.  
  
"We found it!" Renjun said excited to the rest of them.  
  
"What did you find?" Yangyang asked, seemed a little lost and sleepy.

"The spell to turn Jaemin, Donghyuck and Jeno back" He said smiling. He felt so relieved.  
  
"That's great. But didn't you go to sleep with Chenle last night?" Sicheng asked him. He remembered seeing Renjun and Chenle going to Kun's bed.  
  
"Well, yes. But I couldn't sleep so I went to help Kun-ge. However I don't know how I got to the bed again" Chenle seemed confused as well, because he had been asleep the whole time and when he woke up, Renjun was beside him.  
  
At that moment, Ten and Kun entered the kitchen. Kun still looked sleepy and Ten had a bright smile on his face. He had heared what the short boy had said a few seconds ago.  
  
"Well, Injunnie, I'll let you know that I, with my incredible strength, got you to bed and you didn't even notice" Ten said smiling smugly.  
  
"Oh, that's how I got there? Well, I mean, I'm not even that heavy. You don't have to be that strong to carry me"  
  
"That's because you are short, Injunnie. There isn't much material to be carried anyways" Chenle said smiling like ha hadn't say a thing that could cause his own death.  
  
And there they go. Just like that, another stupid but harmless argument started. Kun sighed watching them. Suddenly, he remembered that he should turn the three dreamies back to their original form.  
  
The three kittens were suposed to sleep at their dorm, but 127 ended taking them to their dorm to watch them because, as Doyoung said, 'they were too cute and would distract Kun'.  
  
"Renjun, I'm going to 127's dorm. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Yes. I have to apologize for turning them into cats"  
  
"I told you it isn't your fault but I'll let you come anyways"  
  
They arrived at 127's dorm and the door was opened by Jaehyun who had kitten Donghyuck in his arms.  
  
"Good morning. Did you already found the spell to turn them back to normal?" He said smiling and petting the kitten, showing his dimples to them.  
  
"Yep. Did you have any trouble with them?" Kun asked as they entered. They went to the living room while Jaehyun told them how cute they were and how they played with them last night until they fell asleep. In the living room, Jungwoo and Johnny were playing with kitten Jaemin and Taeyong was giving kitten Jeno some tuna for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning!" Kun and Renjun said happily. The rest of them answered and Taeyong went to talk to them.  
  
"Did you have breakfast already?" He said while giving them a warm smile.  
  
"Nope, but we have some chefs at our dorm cooking for us" Renjun said, suddenly a little worried after thinking that they had left Hendery, Lucas, Ten, Yangyang AND Chenle in a kitchen only with Sicheng, who didn't know how to cook, Xiaojun, who couldn't get mad at anyone and Jisung that didn't try to stop any mess that was bound to happen. Simply fantastic.  
  
"Well, if you want anything just get it. Did you found a way to turn them back?" Taeyong asked them.  
  
"Yes, after searching for hours we finally found a spell that could work on angels, faeries and werewolves. It was difficult, but Injunnie helped me" Kun said smiling proudly.  
  
"That's great. We should turn them back now, right? They are really cute but I don't think they would appreciate being like this for any longer" Taeyong said, watching fondly how the rest of the members were playing with the three kittens.  
  
"Sure. Let's get all of them together and I can turn them back hopefully"  
  
They gathered the three kittens together in front of a wall were the spell could only hit them. When Kun was ready, he said " _redire ad pristinum_ " and a light made all of them close their eyes.  
  
When they looked back, they saw Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck looking at them a little confused, sitting in the floor.  
  
"Why are we here? When did we come to 127's dorm?" Jaemin asked to no one in particular looking at his hyungs.  
  
"I don't know, but I feel like something weird happened. It feels like I have eaten fish or something?" Jeno said, a little disgusted because it seemed to be morning.  
  
"Can you tell us what happened?" Donghyuck asked when no one answered. After that, Renjun told them everything that happened and apologized to them. At that, they answered that he shouldn't worry too much about it because it wasn't his fault. They started talking and Kun didn't want to separate Renjun from his friends so he decided to leave Renjun with them, telling the boy that he was leaving.  
  
Finally, Kun returned to WayV's dorm while saying that he had to go check on them because they could have burned the whole building at this point, saying that they didn't need to worry to Taeyong and Doyoung multiple times.  
  
After so many hours of tension, he could finally feel calm. What a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I posted this chapter twice xD Idk how that happened and then one of the chapter disappeared?? Like??? But now I lost one comment and I can't put eny links ;-; I would love to see some ideas for chapters so don't be shy to tell me what you would like to see. The links are all okay again ^^


	6. If it hurts, just put a beautiful smile on your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't afford that now. Not when he had just debuted after working so hard. But it seemed like he couldn't be happy for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^^ I'm sorry for taking so long to post chapters ;-; I'm working on a few of them and when I'm about to finish one I just start another one with a new idea XD why am I like this? I don't know :'D 
> 
> So, thoughts on BOOM? In ny opinion, it's a masterpiece. Jeno and Jaemin's raps gave me life, Renjun, Chenle and Haechan's vocals are just so good and Jisung really wrecked me with his voice and presence. The whole album is art really. 
> 
> As always, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy it ^^

NCT Dream had been working really hard to make a comeback at the beginning of the year. Thay had been practiced for a long time, wanting to give their fans the best they could.   
  
They had been really nervous during their debut. Their concept was something that not many boygroups did and they really feared that their debut would be a failure and that their company wouldn't let them have activities for a long time despite having working really hard.  
  
Their company had really high expectations from them just because they were, as they said, "more capable than humans to succeed". It didn't help that Chenle and Renjun didn't know how to talk in Korean properly and they usually needed help to communicate with their teachers and staff.   
  
Luckily, when they debuted they received a lot of support and they gained a lot of fans even if their concept wasn't really that common for a boygroup.  
  
They could say that after that, their nerves had calmed down a little. However, even if that scary sensation of not knowing wether the public would like them or not had disappeared, the nerves came back when they started working for a new comeback.  
  
They had higher expectations to meet because the company said that they saw potential in them. They tried to work harder than before to meet said expectations. They didn't want to let their fans down either after all.  
  
But, behind all that hard work and anxious feelings that everyone had, there was a problem that none of them had really considered.  
  
Jaemin had been struggling with his back for a few months already. Even before they had debuted, he knew that his back wasn't as healthy as it should be and that it would cause him trouble in the future. He had gone to doctors to know how to treat his back because he couldn't just stop  
training when he was so close to his debut. However, all the doctors said the same thing: his wings were having problems to develop correctly because he didn't fly as much as he should at his age, when most angels developed their wings and made them gain strength by flying and exercising a lot. But because he had been a trainee at SM for a few years, he couldn't just fly around and gain the strength his wings needed.  
  
Because of that lack of training, his back was getting hurt and it was starting to affect him really badly. He could feel how his back was starting to hurt more and more everyday he couldn't fly because he was so busy with training and, after some time, preparing for their debut.   
  
All the doctors had suggested the same thing to finally solve his problem: surgery to heal what his wings were doing to his back, which was a herniated disk, and rest for a few months to train as much as he needed to finally be able to fly as well as he should at his age.  
  
For obvious reasons, he refused to do that. His members, who by now had become his friends, had been working for years to finally debut together and he couldn't ruin that for them. What if the company pushed back their debut? What if the company made them debut without him because his health was in the way? He couldn't afford that to happen.  
  
He didn't tell anything to the rest of Dream or anyone in NCT. All of them knew that his back wasn't on the best condition but they didn't know to what extent the pain was affecting him.  
  
He tried not to worry Mark as the elder has a lot more things to worry about. He was in three units and, even if he was really tired, he seemed to be able to keep up with the peace of every activity he had. He also had to take care of the Dreamies, being the oldest. He had enough to worry about already.  
  
He knew Renjun well enough by then and he knew he could trust him, but the Chinese boy had enough trouble with learning Korean to put more preassure on him by telling him his own troubles.  
  
Jeno, his best friend who had been there with him from the very first moment he stepped into the building that would become his place for training for the next years, who had seen him struggling and had comforted him when everything became to much for them and was always ready to help him whenever he needed it. Jaemin knew that Jeno was worried about him and that he knew that he wasn't doing as good as he said but he always respected his boundaries and Jaemin was grateful for that. Jeno was there for him, but he also had to prepare and train in order to debut so Jaemin chose not to say anything to him because the older had helped him so much already and he knew that he should start solving his own problems instead of always counting on Jeno to help him with them.  
  
He couldn't tell Chenle and Jisung. They were so young. All of them were. But Jaemin couldn't help but feel that he should protect them as much as he could from the cruel world that they were about to enter in. Chenle was also having trouble with his Korean and Jisung was so shy that Jaemin always found himself helping Chenle when he didn't know a word or reassuring Jisung that he was talented and that his hard work would pay off once they debuted.  
  
Jaemin really didn't want to bother his friends so, instead of telling anyone, he just put a smile on his face and continued working and training as if his back didn't feel like knives were cutting through it whenever he danced or walked, as if it didn't seem like air left his lungs whenever he laughed or did any harsh movement. He just kept smiling for the sake of the group.  
  
When they finally made their debut, Jaemin felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had debuted with his friends, he had made it without having to take a rest. He felt like he could (literally) fly because of how happy he felt. But that didn't stop the pain.   
  
During their promotions, his back seemed to be on fire every night when he finally laid on his bed to sleep, sometimes keeping him awake the whole night. Dancing on music shows may seem like it would be the same as dancing in a practice room, but the tension and the nerves made everything more painful to him. He was tense, and his back seemed to not like said tension because the pain only became worse. He smiled through all the performances, making the fans love him for his beautiful smile. If only they knew the pain that smile was hiding.  
  
When their promotions ended, they were able to rest for some months. He could rest and he thought that after that time, his back would be okay. Jaemin got better during that time but he didn't recover completely.  
  
He thought that if they were given some months between promotions he could keep up with the group and he would be able to recover enough to keep participating in their activities. However, when they started practicing for their comeback, he knew he was wrong.  
  
While they were practicing their new dance, he could feel how his back started burning more than it had been during the past months. He tried to ignore it, to keep dancing, but he ended falling to the floor, shaking from the pain and crying because it was just too much for him. His back seemed to be on fire, making almost impossible to breath.   
  
His friends stopped dancing immediately. All of them ran to him and when they were surrounding him, they noticed that they didn't know how to help him. Mark told them that they shouldn't touch him or move him because the pain would become worse after asking him if it was his back that was hurting, to what Jaemin answered with a small nod, not being able to talk at the moment. Jeno called their manager that had left the room a few hours ago with their dance teacher when they knew the entire dance and had decided to practice on their own.  
  
They knew he was coming, but they felt useless seeing their friend struggling to breath properly on the floor because of how much pain he was in. It felt like an eternity had passed when the door finally opened and their manager came running to them. He tried to hear what their manager was saying, but suddenly everything turned blurry and fuzzy.  
  
After that, everything happened so fast for Jaemin that he didn't remember it correctly. He knew that they had taken him to a doctor and that his parents were there, but after that, he didn't remember that much.  
  
When he woke up, he was told that he had gotten an emergency surgery because his condition could have become fatal for him if they didn't help him immediately. He had to take some months to recover and he also had to exercise his wings if he didn't want the same thing to happen again. That very same day, he knew that he wouldn't be seeing his friends any time soon.  
  
One of the company's representative came to tell him that they had already announced his hiatus and that he wouldn't be participating on the next comeback. All he could do was cry and cry. He felt like he had failed them. He thought he had already made it when they debuted, but it seemed like he was wrong. The same representative also told him that he wouldn't be able to see them until he was completely recovered because they didn't want the fans to see them together.  
  
His parents tried to comfort him but he just kept crying, letting what had been hiding in him for months finally come out. He had been trying so hard not to let his problems affect the group for so long, always trying not to cause trouble to his friends and keeping everything to himself. It was about time that he let all of that pain and frustration get out.  
  
The next day, he stopped crying and told himself that he would recover as soon as possible. The nurses told him that he wouldn't be able to walk for two to three weeks so he had to wait. In those weeks, he tried to talk to his friends but it seemed like the company had taken their phones so he wasn't able to talk to them.  
  
It frustrated him even more because he could deal with not seeing them in public but that didn't mean that they could just take them away from him. He was just hurt, he wasn't sick or broken or dead. He should be able to talk to them but that stupid company had to take that from him. He already had tried calling his hyungs but they didn't answer either. He stopped trying after a while.  
  
At that, he felt lost. He couldn't do anything because he couldn't move from the hospital's bed that he was in and calling didn't work either. He could wait to be able to move again but he doubted the company would let him see his members when they didn't allow him to even call them. He didn't know what to do next. His parents stayed with him for a while but they had to leave because they had to go to work and he was left alone.  
  
He was feeling so frustrated and sad that he decided to take a nap and stop thinking for a while. He didn't have anything else to do.  


* * *

  
  
When he woke up, it was afternoon. The light of the sun was orange instead of the clear white color that it had earlier in the day. The curtains of the hospital room were opened, letting the light paint the white walls with an orange tint.   
  
He sighed, noticing that he had slept for a few hours when he hoped he would sleep until dinner time at least. He was thirsty but he didn't want to bother a nurse just so he could drink some water so he decided to wait for a while. The nurse that had helped him earlier told him that they would be checking him every two hours so he could wait for a while.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. He was expecting a doctor or a nurse but intstead, Jungwoo entered looking worried.   
  
Jaemin knew Jungwoo. They had been training together for a long time and when they discovered that both of them were angels, they grew closer. Whenever one of them felt stressed or tired, both of them would hang out for a while to fly in the forests that were around Seoul at night or to just talk and stay together.   
  
Jaemin had missed his friend because now that he had debuted, he couldn't see Jungwoo much because Jungwoo was busy training to finally debut and Jaemin had a lot of schedules and practices making almost impossible for them to meet each other often. He felt sad when Jungwoo told him that he wouldn't be able to debut the same year as him. Jaemin could feel Jungwoo's sadness and frustration. That day, they cuddled together and talked about silly things, comforting each other without having to say anything related to it.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Jungwoo started talking to him after getting closer to him.  
  
"Nana, are you okay? Does your back hurt? What did they tell you? Renjun told me what happened and I wanted to come sooner but I couldn't leave practice and I have just finished my vocal lessons so I ran here as fast as I could" Jungwoo said quickly, taking a big breath after saying it all.  
  
"I'm okay, hyung. My back still hurts but the problem is solved at last. I had an emergency surgery and now I have to rest for a few months to go back to promotions. I tried to call everyone but management probably had taken their phones or something because no one answered. I stopped trying after some time because it was useless" Jaemin said looking at his hands in his lap, trying to smile but failing at doing so. Jungwoo took his hands and started talking softly to him again.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Nana. I should have come sooner. Don't try to hide what you are feeling, you know you don't have to pretend in front of me" Jungwoo said, squeezing his hand to comfort him. Jaemin thought that he didn't have more tears after crying so much, but Jungwoo's soft words and presence made him feel safe and he started crying again. Jungwoo hugged him gently, being careful to not hurt him.  
  
"I know it seems like it's your fault but you couldn't help what happened. You tried to take care of it while doing promotions and that is so hard to do. It might seems like this shouldn't have happened but now you have time to recover and take care of yourself. I'm here for you. Not only me, Kun-hyung, Xuxi and eveyone else is here too. Kun-hyung and Yukhei wanted to come too but they haven't ended practice yet" Jungwoo said while caressing Jaemin's hair. The younger angel kept sobbing and shaking in his arms and Jungwoo hugged him closer, trying to comfort his little bother.  
  
"Have you talked to the rest of the Dreamies yet?" Jungwoo asked softly after Jaemin had stopped crying. They had separated and Jungwoo gave Jaemin a tissue while taking his hands again.  
  
"Not yet. I couldn't call them and I have to wait for a few weeks to start walking and moving properly again" Jaemin answered while cleaning his face with the tissue.  
  
"Why don't you call them? I think that they should have finished their schedules by now"  
  
"Okay"  


* * *

  
  
Jaemin cleaned his face and told Jungwoo that he was ready. Jungwoo called Mark and the younger answered almost instantly.  
  
"Hyung, have you talked to Jaemim yet? Our managers took our phones and blocked his number and we can't call him. Please, tell me you have seen him or at least talked to him" Mark's voice could be heard through the phone's speaker. He sounded worried and even if he wasn't there, both angels could feel his guilt and worry.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here with him. Do you want to talk alone with him or would it be better if you call the rest of Dream and talk together?" Jungwoo asked looking at Jaemin's smile after hearing Mark's voice.  
  
"Jaemin-ah, are you there?"   
  
"Yes, hyung. I'm at the hospital right now and Jungwoo-hyung is here with me" Jaemin said smiling.  
  
"Thank god. We were so worried. Our managers didn't tell us anything and then we couldn't talk to you and we had to keep practicing. I'm so glad I can talk to you right now" Mark sighed at the end.   
  
"Don't worry, hyung. I knew that you would have called me or at least answered when I called if management wasn't involved"  
  
"I'll call the Dreamies, okay? Don't go anywhere"  
  
After a while, some voices were heard at the other side again.  
  
"Jaeminie? Are you there?" Jeno said after the rest of them were quiet.  
  
"Yes, I'm here Jeno" Jaemin said, smiling again.  
  
After that, a lot of voices started talking loudly at the same time making it impossible to hear what they were saying. At that, Jaemin started laughing while Jungwoo smiled at him.  
  
"Okay, stop it now. Jaemin probably can't even hear us!" Mark said but the rest of them continued.  
  
"Hey guys, Jaemin wants to talk to you but he can't understand what you are saying so stop talking at the same time. Visit hours end soon and I'll have to leave" Jungwoo said, making all of them quiet again.  
  
After that, Jaemin explained them what had happened and what the doctors had said to him. All of them were worried about him, but he assured them that he was going to be okay and that he wouldn't be alone because Jungwoo and the rest of the trainees would be there with him. He knew that the members that had already debuted wouldn't be able to see him in a while so he promised the to talk to them again as soon as he could and he also told them to tell 127 hyungs what had happened to him.  
  
While he was talking, Kun and Lucas entered the room and started asking him again what had happened. He answered them telling everything again and they told him the same Jungwoo had said to him earlier. He wasn't alone in this. They would help him as much as they could and they would be supporting him. Kun called Taeyong, who also called the rest of 127, and Lucas called Ten, who was with the trainees, and soon all of them were talking through different phones at the same time.   
  
They decided to do a video call and all of them smiled when they saw Jaemin between Jungwoo and Lucas who were sitting on the bed beside him carefully.  
  
The conversation was filled with Chenle's screams (luckily, it had been through the phone and they could lower the volume because Chenle couldn't be talking with that volume at a hospital), Doyoung and Taeyong's nagging, Ten's snarky comments and so much more. Jaemin felt loved and he also felt the love and care he had for his friends.  
  
They talked until visit hours ended and a nurse came to tell Lucas, Jungwoo and Kun that they had to leave. All of them said goodbye to Jaemin and told him that they would call soon and to take care of himself.  
  
Kun, Lucas and Jungwoo hugged him (Jungwoo even kissed his forehead and cheek) and told him that they would visit him again the next day. The nurse hurried them to leave because they should have left half-an-hour ago.  
  
Jaemin had dinner and the doctor came to check on him, asking if he was in pain or was feeling anything weird. Jaemin answered to everything and soon, he was alone again.  
  
The difference was that he now felt happy and calm. Talking to all of his friends made him feel like everything would be okay. He just had to recovery and take his time to get better. It would be hard, but having all of them by his side made it so much easier.  
  
That night, he fell asleep feeling happy and looking forward to recover. He loved his big family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave Kudos and a comment. I would really appreciate it♡


	7. And this is why silver shouldn't exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun was a little silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :D I'm finally posting again and I didn't even take that long this time xD I was inspired uwu 
> 
> It has been a wild couple of weeks with what happened to Renjun (I still think that SM made him say that so fans would stop complaining and Renjun was really mistreated) and now with Yuta and Jungwoo. I don't really know what have happened to Yuta (someone tell me please ;-;) and we still don't know why Jungwoo isn't going to the US with the rest of 127 so I'm worried about them now ;-; They deserve all the love and support in the world because they are just so precious♡
> 
> So the prompt for this chapter was suggested by @nct2003 and I don't know if this is what you wanted :') but I tried my best to express what you said.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes. Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^^

Werewolves were known for being strong and having a good control of their bodies. They knew how to endure pain in order to protect their loved ones. Usually, werewolves lived in packs where all of them were werewolves.   
  
It was strange to have a mixed group with werewloves in it because they could get territorial and things could go wrong at some point. But this is NCT. There isn't anything normal about them, is it?  
  
Their group had people from every specie and all of them fit together even if it's a weird mix. Everyone had something to give to the group and they all supported eachother.  
  
NCT 127 was the biggest unit at the moment. It had a big variety of species in it and somehow they made it work almost perfectly. There were some minor conflicts here and there but nothing too serious.   
  
Jaehyun was really happy with his group. He was a werewolf, and even in a diverse group like 127, he always felt the need to protect all of them whenever he could. Johnny, who was also a werewolf, and Mark, who, even if he wasn't fully a werewolf, also felt the same need as him. The three of them were always making sure their friends were safe and okay.   
  
They had seen what their company had done to their friends sometimes, like making Jungwoo go out in the cold even if that was very dangerous for him or not letting Jaemin see them when he was on hiatus. Those things made them feel even more protective towards the other members, especially the younger ones, because they didn't want anything like that to happen again if they could help it.  
  
So, Jaehyun was now getting dressed to attend a fansign with the rest of NCT. They were currently promoting their Empathy album as NCT 2018 and all of them were excited about it. They were also nervous, the members who had just debuted and Jaemin, who had just come back from his hiatus, even more, but they were so happy that they could finally be all together and show their fans what they had been preparing.  
  
[His clothes](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DZKOIibWsAISnaw.jpg) were simple and comfortable. He had a black t-shirt and black pants. On top of the t-shirt, he wore an oversized denim jacket to bring some colour to the whole outfit. Simple but it fits him well.  
  
He had his hair done and he was talking with some other members when a stylist called him saying that he should get some accessories.  
  
"I have the perfect one for you" the stylist said while looking through some rings. When she finally found what she was looking for, he gave it to Jaehyun. It was a small bag that looked like it had a ring inside judging by the shape of it. The stylist smiled at him, waiting for him to put the ring on.  
  
Jaehyun opened the bag and saw a silver ring. He supposed that the ring wasn't real silver. Maybe not all of the stylists that were working with them that day knew what they really were, but most of the time, the accessories they gave them were safe for them to wear. With that thought in mind, he quickly slipped the ring on his finger.   
  
He seemed to be wrong because at the moment the ring stayed on the same place for a few seconds, it started to burn his skin slightly, making his finger hurt and sting a little. Jaehyun looked at the stylist as she clapped her hands.  
  
"I told you, just perfect for your outfit" Okay, so it seemed like she didn't know a thing about them so it was obvious why she didn't know that real silver could hurt him. He couldn't just take the ring off at that moment. What would he say to the stylist? He couldn't just say something stupid because it was just a ring. He also didn't want to hurt the stylist because it seemed like she had done it with a good intention and he hated hurting people when they hadn't done anything bad on purpose. He could take it off later before starting the fansign, yeah he could do that.   
  
The werewolf kept talking to the stylist for a while, hiding his hand behind him but not daring to take the ring off in case it would burn his fingers and he dropped it. When he finally said goodbye to her, he went back to where the rest of the members were.  
  
"Jeahyunnie, what did that stylist want?" Ten asked, smiling from where he had been sitting for a while.   
  
Jaehyun was about to answer his short friend when one of the staff members talked.  
  
"The fansigns starts in 1 minute so please start going to your seats to meet the fans"   
  
And with that, the fansign started.  


* * *

  
  
Jaehyun couldn't get the ring off. Everything happened so fast that when he was able to look at his hands, a fan was right in front of him. The ring was burning his finger and he was sure that it had left a mark by now (even if it hadn't been so long since he put it on). That meant that he couldn't take the ring off right now if he didn't want his friends and fans to notice the burning mark.  
  
He tried to ignore it as much as he could, trying to smile for the fans. He greeted them with his beautiful smile and signed their albums while talking to them. He sometimes even acted cute for them or did some things with the rest of the members, making everyone laugh.  
  
He was having a good time but his hand was starting to seriously hurt by the time they were near the end of the fansign. He had high-fived a lot of fans, some even taking his hand in a handshake. Those things only put more pressure in his finger, the ring pressing harder and harder into his skin as the time went by.  
  
The werewolf didn't want to bother his friends. They were stressed enough and they were busy talking to fans as well so he kept it by himself.   
  
When the fansign ended, he could take the ring off and try to heal his hand as good as he can. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.  
  
Sooner than he expected, the fansign ended and all of them said bye to their fans. They had had a good time. They loved meeting their fans and now, as NCT 2018, it felt even better. Everyone laughed at the Dreamies antics and all of their jokes. The fans were sad when the event ended, but they were happy and satisfied too. They promised to see them again and the fans told them that they would support them in every way they could.  
  
And with that, the fansign ended warmly. Jaheyun, on the other hand, had some troubles keeping his hand hidden. The effect of the silver ring had extended to the entire finger and not it was very visible and very painful as well. He kept his hand in the pocket of his jacket, smiling and waving his other hand to the fans. His whole finger was burning now and he already knew that it would be a pain in the ass to hide that mark while his finger was healing.  
  
Finally, they were able to get down from the stage but almost immediately, Johnny and Jaehyun were led to a car to go to NCT Night Night's studio. He and Johnny entered the car and Jaehyun could see how tired his hyung was.   
  
He knew Johnny had been stressed. It was a rare ocassion that all of them were promoting together and it was a little stressing for them, even more for the ones who had just debuted, but both Taeyong and Johnny felt responsible for the whole group and they tended to worry even more in every comeback, always overthinking things and making sure that everything was perfect.  
  
Johnny sighed as he let his head rest on the seat.  
  
"Let's go for the end of the day, right, Jaehyunnie?" He said smiling tiredly.  
  
Jaehyun smiled as well and and answered "Sure, hyung. Let's get it".  
  
Jaehyun wanted to take the ring off, he really did. It was burning his whole hand by now, but at the same time he didn't want to worry his hyung even more. He could just take it off later and take care of it by himself. He had always been proud because he was really mature at his age, always trying to solve any little problem by himself instead of burdening someone else so this wouldn't be much different. He could just wait until they were at the dorms and apply some of that ointment Kun gave them when Mark burned himself with a necklace gifted by a fan. Yeah, that sounded good to him. He just had to make sure that Johnny didn't see his hand in the meantime.  


* * *

  
  
They were almost finishing the broadcast and Jaehyun was suffering at this point. His whole hand was burning and when he had looked at it a while ago it was a red almost purple colour and there was some blood, probably from where the ring was still on his finger.  
  
Jaehyun had hidden his hand under the table the moment he sat down. Sometimes he put it back in his pocket to make sure Johnny didn't notice that something was wrong. He had looked at him with curious and confused eyes when he saw Jaehyun moving the papers around the table with one hand but he didn't say anything.  
  
They finally finished their broadcast and when Johnny was about to ask him something, they wered led to their cars again. Once they were at the car, Johnny finally spoke.  
  
"Jae, what's wrong? You have been acting weird during all the program and you were hiding your hand. Tell me what's wrong"   
  
Jaehyun pulled his hand out of his pocket and took the ring off, throwing it at the other seat. Johnny was surprised seeing the state of Jaehyun's hand. The effect of the silver had extended to his whole hand, making it purple by now. The place where the ring had been was now bleeding, a deep cut surrounding his finger.  
  
"Jaehyun" Johnny whispered, still surprised. "How...? When...?"  
  
"An stylist gave me that ring and I have had it on since we started the fansign. It's a silver ring but the stylist didn't know about the obvious problem that is giving a werewolf something made out of silver and I couldn't take the ring off. I didn't want to worry you, hyung. I tried to wait until we were home but it hurts. A lot" And with that, Jaehyun finally broke. A tear escaped from his eye but no more and he cleaned it quickly with his other hand. It was weird for him to cry over such a silly thing, but he was really tired and his hand was burning.  
  
"Oh, Jaehyunnie. You should have said something. Let me see it" Jaehyun stretched his hand to Johnny, the latter taking it in his own hands gently and inspecting it.  
  
"When we arrive at the dorms, we'll tell Yuta to do something with this. I'm sure he will be able to heal it" Johnny gave a tissue to Jaehyun, who cleaned the blood with it.  
  
"But he may be asleep" Jaehyun frowned. He didn't want to bother them.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be more angry if he finds out that we didn't wake him up when you were hurt. We're almost there"   


* * *

  
  
They entered the dorms quietly. The younger members were probably asleep by now and they didn't want to wake them up. They found Taeyong and Taeil in the living room, watching something on the TV while eating some snacks.  
  
They were vampires (or half-vampire in Taeil's case) so they were always awake until really late without having any problems the next morning. They didn't need as much sleep as the others and they usually waited for Jaehyun and Johnny to come home and finally go to sleep.   
  
"Hey, guys" Taeil said in a low voice.  
  
"Hi, hyung. Is Yuta awake?" Johnny asked after greeting the older.  
  
"I think so. Why? Is something wrong? Are you feeling sick? Or are you hurt?" Taeyong's alarms went on in his head. Usually, when one of them needed Yuta at such time of the day was because they were hurt or not feeling well.  
  
Johnny explained what had happened while Jaehyun kept looking at anything but his hyungs. He was so embarrassed. He had tried to take care of it by himself but the pain had become too much. Taeyong and Taeil were worried. He could tell they were worried without even looking at him.  
  
Taeyong started nagging at him when Johnny finished his explanation. That was to be expected.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us anything? We could have done something" he said while inspecting Jaehyun's hand.  
  
"I didn't want to bother you and I thought I could take care of it by myself. I'm sorry" Jaehyun said looking at the ground. The other three that were in the room knew that if Jaehyun was in his wolf form now, his ears would be low and his eyes would be as big as puppies eyes.  
  
"It's okay. But if anything like this happen in the future, you have to tell us, Hyunnie. I know you are very independent and you like to solve your problems by yourself. That is really admirable but you have to talk to us, okay? We are here for you whenever you need us. Never feel like you are too old to seek for help from your hyungs" Why was Taeil always so comprehensive? He always knew what to say. Jaehyun smiled at him and Taeil hugged him.   
  
"I'll call Yuta. Sit on the couch" Johnny said while going to Yuta's room.  
  
"Why didn't you take that ring off sooner?" Taeyong said while bringing a cup of coffee to Jaehyun.  
  
"I couldn't take it off in front of the stylists or when the fansign had started. There was already a mark there" he said and drank some of the coffee.  
  
"Yeah, but... you could have taken it off before going to EnNaNa's studio. You had your hand hidden, right? What could have been the difference if you took it off?" Taeyong seemed really confused.  
  
Now that Jaehyun thought about it, he could have taken it off then. Why didn't he? Well, he may be an idiot.  
  
"If I'm being honest with you, hyung, I don't even know. I didn't think about it" Jaehyun said, smiling and blushing because he was embarrassed by how stupid it sounded.  
  
"Aish, no matter how old you get, you will always be a little silly" Taeyong said and ruffled his hair.  
  
Yuta and Johnny entered the living room. Yuta seemed to be fully awake and if he was asleep, it didn't show.  
  
"I was awake if you were thinking about that" Yuta said smiling at him. "Johnny already told me everything, so let me see that hand" and Yuta took his hand. He used some of his fairy dust to heal it. It wasn't fully healed, especially at the part where the ring had been, but he just applied some ointment and covered it with some bandages.  
  
Yuta scolded him and told him the same thing that Taeil had said earlier. They were there for him. They were there for eachother. He had always thought that he would give them less problems if he solved everything by himself but it was okay to go to them when he didn't feel good or was having trouble with something. He was really grateful for them and he hoped his dongsaengs saw him like how he saw his hyungs.  
  
He was grateful to have people as incredible and good as them in that industry. He was really grateful.


	8. Just a relaxing and calm night in the dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was so hard to have one, ONE, calm night in their dorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have another chapter :D this one is more relaxed than the others and it's just something that came to my mind after remembering what happened once to me and my friends when we were little xD
> 
> Keep in mind that something that is present in this chapter will be relevant in future chapter 👀
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please, tell me if there are any mistakes ^^ comments and kudos are appreciated too :D♡

It was a quiet and calm afternoon in NCT 127's dorms.   
  
Taeyong was preparing dinner in the kitchen with the help of Doyoung and Taeil. Even if the eldest didn't like cooking as much as the other two, he enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere that was in the kitchen when the two of them cooked. Sure, Taeyong and Doyoung were bickering 90% of the time they were near eachother, but both of them loved cooking and they worked really well together in the kitchen.  
  
They had always loved cooking for the rest of the members even if that meant to cook a lot of food. When they were all together, Kun and Jaemin joined them because those two loved cooking too and they always had fun trying new recipes.   
  
In NCT there were people that came from many different places in the world, so all of them knew a lot of different kinds of food and recipes from different countries that they had tasted or seen at home. Sometimes, Taeyong liked to make meals from Japan, Thailand, China, Canada, EEUU or even Germany to make happy the rest of the members. He had experienced what it felt like to be in a country where no one talked the same language as him and the food, even if it was good and a new experience, made him miss Korea with all his heart.  
  
Taeyong was the leader of NCT, or many people (including the members) considered him to be. Because of that, he always tried to keep everyone happy, healthy and comfortable if he could help it. One of his ways to make that possible was through cooking.  
  
He didn't like seeing any of his friends suffering because they missed home. Taeyong had already seen them like that and he didn't like how sad Johnny or Mark sometimes looked like when they saw something related to America in the TV, how Yuta's eyes lingered in the Japanese food that was sold in the restaurant near their dorm, how Sicheng and the rest of the Chinese members were obligated to talk in Korean in the company when all they wanted was to talk in Chinese at least to miss home less and have a little time to talk in their mother tongue.  
  
So, Taeyong was happy to at least comfort them by cooking something that made them feel a little closer to their families. And he loved the smiles that appeared on their faces when they recognized the dishes that he had prepared after looking for new recipes for hours to find something that he hadn't done before.  
  
And Doyoung usually helped him because he also loved seeing the rest of them happy while eating something that felt familiar for them.  
  
This time, they were preparing some kind of Japanese food that Yuta had been talking about last night before he went to sleep. Taeil had told them in the morning while they were having breakfast and Taeyong and Doyoung had decided that they would try cooking it for dinner.  
  
Right now, they had finally finished their activities at least for some days, and they had time to rest a little. After going on tour for months and promoting their new album at the same time, they were more than happy to finally rest as much as they could.  
  
Sure, they had to go to SMTown in Tokyo and then they had to go to the States to attend the Capitol Congress and Jungwoo couldn't even go because he hadn't been feeling well (which was normal, as Kun had said, because he was exhausted and travelling around so much had made him a little sick) and he had also some problems with his visa, so he had to stay in Korea. Taeyong was partially glad because he knew that Jungwoo needed to rest, but he also felt sorry for leaving the other alone in Korea. However, when they went back, Jungwoo was looking a little better and he had received them with big hugs. It was like he hadn't seen them in months when they had been gone only for a few days.  
  
The day before, some of the members had gone to ISAC. Donghyuck was an MC of the event. All of the members had cheered for him and he had done an incredible job. Doyoung, Johnny and Mark had participated in archery, winning the gold medal this time. And Jaehyun, Yuta and Johnny also won another gold medal at penalty shoot. All of them had been tired and all they did while they weren't participating in anything was lay and sit while chatting a little. The rest of them were really proud and now they finally could rest for a while.  
  
Taeil was sitting behind them with his head in his arms looking at the youger members cook. He had been silent for a while now and Taeyong wouldn't be surprised if he was asleep. Yes, he and Taeil were vampires and they didn't need to sleep a lot, but they were still tired and the jet lag had hit some of them really hard that time.   
  
Doyoung was chopping some vegetables carefully, sometimes looking at the recipe that was on Taeyong's phone. He frowned when it turned off because it didn't have any battery left. Taeyong was cutting some meat, trying to cut it at the right size.  
  
There was a comfortable silence that made Taeyong feel relaxed after the hectic weeks they had had before.  
  
Taeyong knew that Yuta and Jaehyun were in the living room seeing something on the TV and he could hear them talking quietly. Johnny and Mark were in Johnny's room playing some games before dinner. Jungwoo was sleeping in his bedroom, his fever still not leaving, making him tired and sleepy. Donghyuck was with the rest of Dream at their dorm. He had told Taeyong that he was going to sleep there because he had missed the Dreamies and he wanted to spend as much time with them as he could. Sicheng had been there earlier, visiting them before having to go back to WayV's dorm. They missed Sicheng a lot but they were proud of him for working hard in WayV. He had gone an hour ago or so and he had texted them saying that he had got there safely.   
  
They lived near eachother but their managers had told them countless times that they couldn't be seen outside of their dorms because then, people would know where they lived and that could be a problem.  
  
Taeyong could say that he was having a good time now, knowing that all of his friends were content and resting properly now while he was spending some time with Doyoung cooking, which was something that he liked a lot.  
  
But, it seems like he can't be content for a long time.  
  
Suddenly, all the lights in their dorm went out.  
  
He heard Doyoung gasping when everything turned dark abruptly and how the knife he was holding hit the cutting table. Taeil, who had fallen asleep, woke up at the noise and tried to look around.  
  
"What? Why can't I see? Oh my god, am I blind?" Taeil said, sounding actually terrified.  
  
"Of course not, hyung. The lights switched off suddenly and everything is dark now" Taeyong said, sighing at the silly thoughts of Taeil.  
  
"Oh, right. Now I can see" The oldest said giggling a little. In the dark, two yellow almost green eyes were shining a little, meaning that Taeil was using his night vision. Taeyong started using it too and now he could see Doyoung in front of him, who kept trying to look around but not being able to see anything.  
  
"Doyoungie, I'm here" Taeyong said, taking Doyoung's hand. He startled at that and then relaxed knowing that it was only Taeyong.  
  
"Oh, hyung, you surprised me"   
  
"We should look for the others and stay together until the power comes back" Taeil said, now at Taeyong's side.  
  
They didn't even try to look for a flashlight because they knew that they didn't have one. They could use their phones, but Taeyong's phone was dead and Taeil's and Doyoung's ones weren't in the kitchen.  
  
They heard some noise in the living room and they decided to go there.   
  
When they arrived, Taeyong and Taeil could see Yuta in the floor, almost under the table, looking around and Jaehyun trying to find him by touching around himself.  
  
"Yuta, what are you doing?" Taeil said, chuckling when he saw the faerie on the floor trying not to move.  
  
"Don't laugh at me, hyung. I was surprised when the lights went off and I fell on the floor. Now, I don't want to move because I have already hit my head three times with this stupid table when I tried to get up" Yuta said pouting, now looking at him because he could see his eyes.  
  
"And I'm trying to help him but I can't see him" Jaehyun said, now looking at their direction.  
  
"Wait, let me help" Taeyong let go of Doyoung's hand, who instantly attached himself to Taeil's arm, and helped Yuta to get out from under the table. He made him sit on the couch near Jaehyun, who smiled when he finally touched Yuta's arm.  
  
"Don't you have your phones here?" Taeyong asked.  
  
"Mine's dead" Yuta said while trying to grab it from his pocket.  
  
"Mine was charging in my bedroom but I don't think it will have any battery because I had been using it until a few minutes ago" Jaehyun said, smiling and showing his dimples. Well, only Taeil and Taeyong could see but they appreciated their peach's smile.  
  
"Really?" Doyoung asked, sounding tired.  
  
"Oh, Doyoung-hyung! I didn't know you were there" Jaehyun said.  
  
"Yes, I'm here too and I can't see anything" Doyoung said.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud thump followed by what seemed to be shout that sounded really similar to Mark.  
  
"We should probably help them before they get hurt" Taeil said sighing.  
  
"Oh no, we left Jungwoo alone. What if he wakes up and he can't see anything? We should go to get him too" Taeyong said, now realizing that they had left Jungwoo, who was sick and asleep, alone. They hadn't checked on him for a while and now they had to hurry to get to him.  
  
"Yeah. I'll go help Mark and Johnny. Those two can kill themselves with how clumsy they are" Taeil said and Taeyong nodded.  
  
"I'll go to get Jungwoo" and with that, both of them separated, leaving Doyoung, Yuta and Jaehyun sitting in the couch together.  


* * *

  
  
Taeil was now near Johnny's bedroom but he hadn't seen Mark or Johnny yet, so they would probably be on the bedroom.  
  
One would think that them, being werewolves, would have a good eyesight even if it was dark. Well, that was wrong. Yes, as werewolves, their senses were sharper and better than human senses, but they weren't that good at seeing in the dark and they tended to freak out a little because the rest of their senses became sharper when they couldn't see and that made everything look more intimidating and dangerous.  
  
Taeil also knew that his friends overreacted sometimes, especially Mark, and they could get hurt if he didn't find them soon.  
  
He heard another thump and started hurrying more.  
  
When he was in front of Johnny's bedroom, he saw that the door was closed and he could hear Mark and Johnny talking quietly on the other side.  
  
Taeil, without thinking much, opened the door.   
  
Suddenly, there was a scream and something was thrown at Taeil, making him fall to the floor because of the weight. He fell a little hard and closed his eyes, when he opened them again, he couldn't see what was on top of him.  
  
"Who is it?" Mark said, almost screaming.  
  
"Mark?" Taeil asked, confused because he couldn't see the younger.  
  
"Taeil-hyung?" A voice asked near his head.  
  
"Johnny? What are you doing?" Taeil asked, now realizing that Johnny was the thing that made him fall. He had his head on Johnny's shoulder and he couldn't really see because of that.  
  
"Oh god, you scared us, hyung!" Mark said, whining a little.  
  
"Johnny, get off. I can't breathe" Taeil said, now a little out of breath. Johnny was heavy, not because he was fat, but because he was a giant.   
  
"Sorry hyung" Johnny said and helped Taeil get up from the floor.  
  
"Why were you guys still there? You could have come out of the room at least. With those noises we heard we thought you had died or something" Taeil asked, now curious about why the others hadn't even come out of the room to check on the rest of them.  
  
"We were playing a game. A horror game. And suddenly the lamp switched off and the game stopped and we freaked out because we couldn't see anything. Then I accidentaly hit Johnny-hyung and we freaked out even more" Mark said talking quickly.  
  
"Mark, breath" Taeil reminded him, a little amused now that he knew why they heard so many noises.  
  
"Yes, and then I tried using my phone's flashlight but I couldn't find it and when I did, I turned it on but it suddenly died and Mark started screaming. We heard some noises from out of the room and when we tried to get out, Mark hit something and fell to the ground" Johnny continued explaining.  
  
"And then you suddenly opened the door and Johnny-hyung jumped at you, thinking that you were going to kill us or something" Mark said, now a little calmer.  
  
"You two are just incredible. The power just went out, why would there be a killer here? And didn't you think that the noises you heard were us talking in the living room?"  
  
Mark and Johnny stayed silent at that and Taeil laughed.  
  
"You are such a drama queens. You are even worse than Doyoung and Ten, I swear. Let's go to the living room. Yuta, Doyoung and Jaehyun are already there. Taeyong went to get Jungwoo too" Taeil said while taking their hands to guide them through the dark.  
  
"But you really surprised us, hyung. Why did you enter like that? You almost gave me a heart attack" Mark said.  
  
"Well, Johnny almost killed me. I didn't even see what threw me to the ground" Taeil whined. He was the oldest but most of the time he looked and acted like a baby.  
  
"I mean, you are pretty small, hyung. I wouldn't be surprised if a pillow would make you fall to the ground" Johnny said and Taeil could heard the smile on the other's face.  
  
"I wonder what would you do if I just let the both of you here alone again" Taeil said and let go of his hands for a moment.  
  
"I didn't say anything!" Mark said and looked for Taeil's hand. When he didn't find it he tried to find Johnny, which he luckily did.  
  
"Hyung, stop playing around! We can't see anything" Johnny said while looking around. Why was their dorm so dark? It wasn't even normal.  
  
"BOO!!" Taeil said while touching their backs. Johnny and Mark jumped and let out a loud screech, not expecting Taeil to be behind them.  
  
"HYUNG!!" Both of them screamed. Taeil just laughed and took their hands again.  
  
"Drama queens, I swear" And he guided them to the living room.  


* * *

  
  
Taeyong was walking towards Jungwoo's room quickly.   
  
They hadn't checked on him in some hours and he was worried now. The angel had said that he was tired and that he would sleep for a while.   
  
They had been worried because it wasn't normal for them to fall sick. None of them, despite their species, would usually catch the flu or get a fever. However, Jungwoo had been sick before, around the time of Taeil's birthday, and Kun had said that they shouldn't worry because it was probably caused by the jet lag and the exhaustion. They had been doing activities in a lot of different places and they had to fly around a lot. Jungwoo had been hit hard by the jet lag since the beggining, but he hadn't been sick per se. Not until now.  
  
When they had returned from Tokyo, his fever had risen to the point of making him dizzy and that was when they had really worried. He also throwed up what he had eaten and he was really pale.  
  
They had gone to WayV's dorm immediately, Kun checking him when he knew what had happened. He didn't find anything out of place so he concluded that it was just the exhaustion and that he should rest as soon as possible. He didn't have any medicine for him because it was really unusual that some of them got sick like that.  
  
The rest of the members had been worried because they had to go to EEUU later that day and they knew the company wouldn't let him rest. Luckily for them, Jungwoo had some troubles with his visa and he had to stay in Korea.  
  
That made them feel less worried because that meant that Jungwoo could rest. But he had to stay alone on their dorm because the rest of them had to go and Donghyuck had activities with Dream and he even slept at their dorm.  
  
Kun told them that he could stay on their dorm while they were away. The rest of WayV would take care of him because they didn't have to go anywhere during that time.  
  
Thanks to Kun's promise, they could go to the States more relaxed, knowing that Jungwoo wasn't alone. Kun and Ten made sure to keep them up with how Jungwoo was doing and also sent them some cute pictures of Jungwoo with the rest of WayV, showing that literally all of them were taking care of him. They were really grateful and now they have some more cute pictures.  
  
Taeyong finally arrived at Jungwoo's bedroom and opened the door. Jungwoo was laying in the bed, covered by some blankets. He was looking around and Taeyong could see how his eyes were still glossy from the fever. The other boy didn't seem to notice his presence yet, so Taeyong started talking.  
  
"Jungwoo, are you okay?" And Jungwoo jumped a little. He looked at Taeyong's direction now that he had seen his eyes. The poor boy looked so confused at the moment. The sickness really had an effect on him.  
  
He wasn't used to being sick like that. None of them were. And it had made him feel worse than he had expected. All of his senses had been blocked by the fever and his empathy almost didn't work. He had also been throwing up whatever he ate but that seemed to have stopped by now thankfully. The fever was the worst part. He had been feeling so cold, always shivering, and he was so dizzy when he stood up after sitting that he had to sit down again. The fever also made everything so blurry and confusing for him, especially after waking up.  
  
"Hyung?" He asked almost whispering.  
  
"Yes, I'm here. Can you see my eyes?" He said while touching Jungwoo's hand. The latter flinched a little but then relaxed.  
  
"I can see you, but why is everything so dark? I thought I left the lamp on" He said while taking Taeyong's hand.  
  
"The power went out suddenly and Taeil-hyung and I started getting everyone to the living room because we are the only ones who can really see now. Did you get scared?" Taeyong asked softly.  
  
"I was woken up by a scream and when I opened my eyes I couldn't see anything. I thought I was having a nightmare" Jungwoo said looking down.  
  
"Oh, I should have come earlier. You must have freaked out" Taeyong said while tighting his grip on the angel's cold hand to not let it go.  
  
"A little" Jungwoo said and smiled a little.  
  
"How are you feeling? Is that nasty fever still there?" Taeyong said and put his hand on Jungwoo's forehead, getting some of the silver strands out of his eyes. He frowned when he noticed how hot the skin was under his hand.  
  
"I'm cold and my head hurts a little. I think that the dark is making it hurt less, honestly" Jungwoo said and now Taeyong noticed how he was shivering a little.  
  
"Then, let's take some blankets and get to the living room. The others should be there by now" He said while getting a blanket thay was covering Jungwoo.  
  
"What do you mean? Aren't they there?" Jungwoo was confused.  
  
"Yes, some of them. But Taeil-hyung went to get Mark and Johnny because they were in Johnny's bedroom and we heard some noises coming from there. I think that they might have woken you up because we heard someone screaming"   
  
"What? Are they okay?" It was amazing how Jungwoo could be asking for the others when he was the sick one.  
  
"I think so. You know how they are. They are very dramatic" Taeyong said chuckling. That made Jungwoo giggle a little. He got up from the bed, supporting himself on Taeyong when he got a bit dizzy.  
  
"Hey, hey, easy there. You still have a fever" Taeyong said, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.  
  
"Sorry" Jungwoo said, now less dizzy.  
  
"Wait, do you have your phone? That way we can see better" Taeyong asked.  
  
"I left it at WayV's dorm" Jungwoo said, an apologetic smile in his face.  
  
"So far, none of us has any kind of flashlights. Why are we like this?" Taeyong said while they walked towards the living room.  
  
"We are a mess, hyung. I though you knew that already" Jungwoo said laughing softly. Taeyong just sighed and continued walking.  
  
"Yes, we are a mess. A big one"  


* * *

  
  
Taeil, Johnny and Mark were finally in the living room. The three of them sat in the couch and started talking quietly.   
  
After a few minutes, Taeyong arrived with Jungwoo, who was now covered with a blanket. Taeil, who was sitting in the couch, sat on the floor instead because there wasn't enough space and they didn't want to move the other couch that was on the opposite side of the room.  
  
Yuta, who was by his side, opened his arms letting Jungwoo collapse into him, hugging the angel so that he didn't fall to the ground.  
  
"Well, what do we do?" Taeyong asked sitting on the ground with Taeil.  
  
"None of you have any battery on your phone to use the flashlight?" Taeil asked and everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Why don't we have a flashlight?" Jaehyun asked trying to remember.  
  
"Because a month ago, the Dreamies took it and said that they needed it to play hide and seek in their dorm. And we haven't seen it since then" Mark said, remembering how that poor flahslight had been crashed on a wall when Chenle got scared because of Jeno. They were bored and decided that the best thing to do was to play hide and seek with no lights while using flashlights. They had gone to 127's dorm because they didn't have enough and none of them remembered to look for it or at least buy a new one.  
  
"Wait! I think there are some candles in my room. My parents gave them to me as a gift a while ago" Taeyong said.  
  
"Why did your parents gave you candles?" Yuta asked, confused at the thought of his parents giving him something like that.  
  
"I don't know. But if we can find them and light them, all of us could see something at least" Johnny said.  
  
"Okay. Taeil-hyung, let's look for them" Taeyong said, getting up from the floor and helping Taeil get up too.  
  
"Stay where you are and don't fall from the couch, okay? It's very simple" Taeyong didn't want to leave all of them on their own, but if he went to look for the candles alone, it could probably take the whole night. The members were all looking at him and nodded without a word, making Taeyong think of little kids when they were told no to move.  
  
Taeil and Taeyong went to Taeyong's room and started looking around. The younger vampire didn't remember where he had put the candles because it had been a long time since he had received them but he was sure that they were somewhere in his room.  
  
Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he found them hidden in the bottom of his closet, buried in clothes.  
  
"I found them" Taeyong said and Taeil sighed in relieve.  
  
"Finally! I thought we would be here until tomorrow" Taeil said and the both of them went back to the living room.  
  
It seemed like their friends were good kids because they had done what Taeyong had told them. They were still in the couch, no fallen man on the ground, and they all seemed okay.  
  
"We found them!" Taeil said loudly and Mark jumped a little from where he was sitting and Jungwoo also got startled and buried himself deeper in his blanket.   
  
"Hyung, stop scaring us!" Mark said, still pissed about how Taeil had scared him and Johnny before.  
  
"I wasn't even trying to scare you!" Taeil answered.  
  
"Stop screaming, please" Jungwoo said from under his blanket, Yuta hugging him tightly.  
  
"Sorry" both said at the same time.  
  
"So, you have the candles, right?" Doyoung asked, now in a low voice.  
  
"Yep. Now we have to lit them" Taeyong said.  
  
"There are matches in the kitchen" Jaehyun said.  
  
"Ah right. For the birthday cakes" Taeyong remembered and went to get them. Once he found them, he lit one of the candles and carried it to the living room, leaving it on the table.   
  
Now, the rest of them could finally see something, even if it was just a little candle. Taeyong lit the rest of them and put all of them in the table, lighting the room with an orange hue. Now, he didn't need to use his night vision anymore and could finally see the rest of his friends.  
  
Jaehyun and Doyoung had relaxed on the couch, their backs now touching the pillow behind them. Johnny and Mark were still bickering with Taeil about how he had tried to scare them before. Yuta was running his hand through Jungwoo's hair and the younger was resting his head on one of Yuta's shoulder, looking relaxed.  
  
"Hey, Woo. How are you feeling?" Jaehyun asked.  
  
"I'm cold. But at least my head doesn't hurt that much anymore. Thanks, Yuta-hyung" He said.  
  
Now that Taeyong looked better, he could see the tiny sparkles that were leaving Yuta's hand, meaning that he was using his powers to help the angel heal a little.  
  
"I'm glad that it's finally working. Last time I tried it didn't do anything" Yuta said smiling.  
  
"Hyung, we didn't finish the food and now that there is no power we can't cook anything. What do we eat?" Doyoung asked and the room fell silent at his question.  
  
"Well... we could wait for a while until the power comes back and then cook something. If it takes too long we could try to do a salad or something that doesn't requier cooking it?" Taeyong suggested.  
  
"Yes, I think we should wait. These things usually don't last too long" Jaehyun said.  
  
"But we could be waiting until tomorrow and still have no power. And I'm hungry" Mark said pouting.  
  
"If we wait for too long, we'll try to make something without cooking it" Johnny said. "You can wait for a while"   
  
"Okay" Mark said and fell back on the couch.  
  
And they waited.  


* * *

  
  
They had been waiting for a while now, almost an hour. They passed the time talking because they had no other thing to do.   
  
Taeyong and Taeil had finally decided to move the other couch to sit in it. They were tired of sitting on the floor after 20 minutes and now, Johnny and Mark were also sitting with them. Now everyone was more comfortable than before.  
  
Jungwoo had fallen asleep again while hugging Yuta and now, both of them were cuddling in the couch how they could, trying to let space for Jaehyun and Doyoung.  
  
Mark thought that it had already been enought waiting. He was hungry, more than before, and Taeyong said that they could do something if the power wasn't coming back soon.  
  
"Hyung, I'm hungry and we have been waiting for an hour by now. Can we eat something? It's almost 11 PM" Mark said to Taeyong.  
  
"Wow, I didn't see the time it is. Doyoungie, do you want to help me?" Taeyong said, surprised at how fast time had passed. He enjoyed talking to his members and they had been so busy those last weeks that they hadn't had time to just sit and talk without having to rush to some schedule.  
  
"Sure" Doyoung said and went to the kitchen with Taeyong.  
  
At first, they thought of doing a salad because they had vegetables and eat just that, but luckily they also had some bread and ham to make ham sandwiches. They couldn't heat them but at least it was something more. They had orange juice to drink, as well as water.   
  
Doyoung and Taeyong started preparing the sandwiches and the salad. Johnny had come into the kitchen and took the bottle of water and the bottle of juice to the living room. Mark also got some glasses and plates for the salad.   
  
When they had prepared everything, they took the big pile of ham sandwiches to the table in the living room as well as the enormous salad.  
  
Yuta woke up Jungwoo when all of them were finally sat and about to eat.  
  
"Come on, Woo. You have to eat something to get better" Yuta said, giving him a sandwich and a glass of orange juice.  
  
"But I'm not hungry, hyung" Jungwoo said, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.  
  
"Eat just a little and then you can go back to sleep, okay? Otherwise you won't get better" Yuta said, now poking Jungwoo's mouth with the sandwich.  
  
"Okay" Jungwoo agreed after sighing. It was weird that Jungwoo, who was always hungry or eating something, refused to eat anything. He had lost some weight in a few days because he didn't eat as much as he usually did and whatever he ate ended up in the toilet.  
  
All of them ate, Mark finally happy after eating a sandwich and some salad.   
  
When they were full, there weren't any sandwiches left and the salad was mostly gone too. Jungwoo ate a sandwich and just a tiny bit if salad and the rest of them were happy with that. They didn't want to force him to eat either now that his stomach seemed to be doing better.  
  
They cleaned the table together, Johnny and Jaehyun washing the dishes and Taeil and Taeyong putting the couch they had moved earlier on its place.  
  
Finally, at almost 12 AM, they had finished tidying up the living room that had suffered a little because of the lack of power in the dorm. Pillows and blankets had been on the floor for when Taeil and Taeyong had been there. The table had also been moved to fit the other couch and the candles were still lit around the room.  
  
"I think is time for us to go to sleep" Taeil said, stretching his back.  
  
"Yes, I'm tired and I'm geeting sleepy after eating" Mark said, rubbing his tummy.  
  
"Then, get a candle and go to your bedroom. I'll be sure to blow the rest of them out" Taeyong said.   
  
Yuta got one and went with Taeil and Jungwoo to their bedroom, Johnny did the same going to the bedroom he shared with Taeyong, Doyoung also got one and took Mark with him. Jaehyun, who would be sleeping alone that night because Donghyuck wasn't there, also got a candle and went to his bedroom after helping Taeyong put all the candles in the table. He would put them back in his bedroom tomorrow.  
  
As Taeyong entered his bedroom, he saw Johnny, now ready to sleep, sitting in his bed. Taeyong simply changed his clothes and brushed his teeth. They talked quietly for a while after the candle light was gone.   
  
They decided that it was probably time to stop talking and go to sleep when Johnny looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:30 PM.   
  
"Taeyongie, let's sleep. Even if tomorrow is our day off it would be better if we didn't wake up in the afternoon" Johnny said chuckling.   
  
"Well, I won't promise anything" Taeyong said smiling. "Good night" he said after yawning.  
  
"Good night"   
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the TV and the lamp on their room turned on, scaring both of them.

They could hear Mark screaming again after seeing the lights in the living room and the kitchen on. Taeil told him to stop screaming already, that he had screamed enough for the night. That started another playful argument between them.   
  
The TV also turned on and started playing loud music. Yuta also cursed loudly, saying that the lamp on their bedroom was possessed by some demon, making Doyoung start bickering with him, telling that what demon would be stupid enough to possess a lamp.   
  
Jaehyun went out of his room and started screaming.  
  
"Hyung! I found Mark's phone on my bedroom and it has battery! Mark, you lied to us all this time! What are you hiding that you don't want us to use your phone?" He said, accusing tone and all.  
  
Mark stopped talking to Taeil to defend himself, telling that he hadn't know where he had left it before and that he didn't have anything to hide.  
  
Yuta stopped bickering with Doyoung and there was peace for a moment. All of them stayed silent until Yuta said.  
  
"You made Jungwoo cry! He says that his head is hurting because of the screams and the bad emotions we have" and they could hear some whines from Jungwoo.  
  
"Then stop screaming you idiot! You will make it worse" Doyoung said, starting everything again.  
  
"Well, smartass, you are screaming too" Yuta said.  
  
Taeil, Mark and Jaehyun returned to their own conversation, now with Mark embarrassed because Jaehyun and Taeil were implying things that made him look like a tomato.  
  
Johnny only looked at Taeyong, an amused smile on his lips while they hear everything that was going on.  
  
Taeyong sighed and buried his face in his pillow.   
  
So much for a calm and relaxing night in that dorm.


	9. Wherever I am, even in a dream, you're the only one for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dreamies are nervous about doing a comeback as six instead if seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm here with another chapter! I'm sorry if I don't post as much as I used to but I'm really sad and worried about Jungwoo right now because he is my bias and all I want is for him to be happy and healthy ;-; please, when he comes back, give him a lot of love because he deserves it♡
> 
> I wanted to do a WayV-centered chapter but I want to wait to know their dynamic as a group better before posting anything. I also want to get to know Xiaojun, Yangyang and Hendery better as well because I feel like they have so much more to show to us :'D
> 
> Anyways, as always I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me if there are any mistakes. Leave a suggestion or a prompt in the comments of what you want to see in the future. Also, Kudos and Comments are very appreciated♡

NCT Dream was having a comeback. As six. That didn't sound right. It was still 2017. No one should have graduated yet. But here they are, ten minutes before having their comeback stage and before performing their new song 'My first and last'.  
  
Mark looked around, clearly worried about the rest of the Dreamies. He could smell through their scents how nervous they were right now.  
  
He looked at Renjun first. The Chinese boy was quietly mumbling something to himself. He was sitting a little far from the rest of them which meant that he didn't want to be interrupted. Mark couldn't hear Renjun, but he knew that the younger wizard was repeating the lyrics on his part of the song in case he had forgotten. He was good at talking in Korean, but even Mark always tried to remember his parts before having a performance just in case his head decided it was the best time to forget some lines that he had been singing and practicing for months.   
  
Then, he saw Donghyuck. He was still getting his hair done by the hair-stylist. He wasn't talking to anyone and that was a little weird because Donghyuck was always talking to someone or, at least, teasing someone. Today, however, it seemed like the playful personality of the faerie had disappeared.   
  
Next, Jisung and Chenle. Jisung, as awkward as he was, was talking quietly to Chenle who was repeating everything that Jisung said. Mark smiled, knowing that their youngest was helping his best friend with his pronunciation for the performance. Chenle and Jisung were always together, so it wasn't unusual for Mark to see both of them sitting so close that it was almost as if Chenle was on Jisung's lap. Jisung encouraged Chenle whenever he said something well and that caused Chenle to smile as well. Mark also noticed the trembling hands that both of them had, letting him know how nervous they really were.  
  
And finally, Jeno. Jeno was just sitting by himself, away from Renjun, Chenle and Jisung. He was looking lost, like he wanted to say or do something but he couldn't. He had his phone in his hands (Mark didn't know how because their managers usually kept their phones in their car because they usually left them everywhere and never remembered to take them afterwards). His finger was hovering over the screen, not touching it yet. When it seemed like he was about to finally touch the screen, he just sighed and blocked his phone. He looked up, finding Mark's gaze on him.  
  
Mark, being the good leader he is, even if SM said that Dream didn't have a leader, approached him.  
  
"What's wrong, Jeno-yah?" He asked while sitting by his side.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, hyung. I was just checking the time" He said but then he noticed his mistake, knowing that Mark had seen him with his phone. "Wait, hyung. I just took my phone because I wanted to play some games but I asked our manager so don't tell him anyth-" Jeno said talking quickly. Mark interrupted him putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I won't tell antything to the managers but please, tell me why you brought your phone. I know that you don't like to be distracted before a performance"   
  
"Well, maybe I thought of calling someone before going on the stage because I feel nervous" Jeno said, his eyes not meeting Mark's.  
  
"And who is that?" Mark asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Nana" Jeno said almost whispering. His face turned into a sad face almost instantly after saying Jaemin's name.  
  
Mark sighed, trying to not appear sad in front of his dongsaeng. He knew how hard it was for everyone to be promoting without Jaemin. Heck, he had seen them cry and cried with them because of it. They had tried to convince management to wait for Jaemin to promote again but they told them that the length his hiatus was undefined and that they had to promote as soon as possible. That broke their hearts more because Jaemin had worked as hard as them and he didn't deserve this. They couldn't go against management though, and they had to continue the preparations for their comeback even if all they wanted to do was to see Jaemin and spend time with him.  
  
They hadn't seen him since he was rushed to the hospital when they were practicing. All the contact that they had had with him was through video calls mostly through Jungwoo's phone. The rest of the Rookies also let Jaemin use their phones to call them sometimes because he couldn't call them using his own phone.  
  
When management told them that they would have to promote as six, they had called Jaemin. They didn't want to hide anything from him and, even if he could have known when their comeback was announced, they preferred to call him before that happened. He deserved to know the truth.  
  
When they had called him, he answered the video call smiling brightly at them. The moment he picked up, Chenle and Jisung started crying. Jaemin, worried for them, started asking what was happening. Mark told him everything as the rest of them comforted Jisung and Chenle while trying not to cry themselves.   
  
Jaemin's face didn't show any sadness over that. He was relieved that nothing bad had happened to any of them. He continued to smile, telling them that it was okay, that he wasn't mad or anything. Jaemin knew better than anyone that their management did whatever they wanted to and that none of them could go against that. He didn't have anything against his friends, instead he felt happy for them.  
  
In the end, he told them that it would be okay. He didn't even know for how long he would be recovering and he didn't want to hold them back. He talked with them for a while after everything calmed down a bit. He told them that he was doing better and that he could now walk and move more freely than a few weeks ago, when he had just come out of surgery.   
  
They ended the call with Jaemin wishing them luck and a good night. His smile never disappeared, showing that he was truly happy for them. That didn't stop their guilt, though.  
  
Mark snapped out of his thoughts when Renjun started talking.  
  
"What's happening?" He asked, now in front of Mark and Jeno. Donghyuck had joined them too and Jisung and Chenle were looking at them, now sitting closer.  
  
"I want to call Jaemin. I know that it's stupid, but I don't want to go on that stage without even seeing him before" Jeno said, showing them their phone. Chenle and Jisung gasped, knowing that if their manager found out that Jeno had his phone, he would get in trouble.  
  
"It's not stupid. I want to talk to him too" Renjun said.  
  
Mark noticed how their nerves had gone and now, all he could see and smell in their scents was sadness and guilt.  
  
"But, what if he is busy or he is sleeping?" Donghyuck asked.  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere else? There are too many people here and if one of our managers see us with that they will scold us" Mark said pointing at the phone. All of them nodded and followed Mark to a room that had equipment. They were alone in there, so they were safe.  
  
"Okay, we should try calling him once and if he doesn't answer, we won't try again. How does that sound?" Renjun suggested.  
  
"Okay. Jeno, call Jungwoo-hyung" Donghyuck said.  
  
Jeno called to said phone. All of them waited. They knew that Jaemin was busy getting treatment for his back, going to get therapy almost everyday. However, they still wanted to talk to him. They weren't ready to do this without him, they weren't prepared. They were forced to do it.  
  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity, someone finally picked up.  
  
"Jeno?" They could finally heard Jaemin say. "Is everything okay?" He asked when none of them answered.  
  
"Nana" Donghyuck said so quietly that he thought Jaemin wouldn't be able to hear it.  
  
"Oh, Hyuck is there too? Hi, Hyuckie" Jaemin said, now more cheerful.  
  
"Everithing is okay, Jaemin-ah. We just wanted to talk with you" Mark finally answered Jaemin's question.  
  
"Then, why are you so nervous? You know, my empathy doesn't really work through the phone but I'm pretty good at knowing how you are feeling just with hearing your voice" Jaemin said. "Also, aren't you on promotion now? When do you have your comeback stage? I want to watch it!" He said.  
  
"Well, now that you say it, we are about to go on stage to film that comeback stage in about 5 minutes" Renjun answered, chuckling at the end to try to hide his nerves.  
  
"Then, why are you talking to me? Go and leave people speechless with your talent" Jaemin said with a soft voice.  
  
"Hyung, I don't want to go on that stage without you" Jisung said, his voice frail and small.  
  
"Jisungie, why do you say that?" Jaemin asked like he was asking a little kid. Well, Jisung was basically a kid.  
  
"Because you deserve to be here. You worked as much as us and you can't even be here with us on our first comeback. I don't mind whatever management said. I want you here, performing with all of us because Dream will never be Dream without you" Jisung said. By the end of it, he was on the verge of tears. He was really trying not to cry because it was almost time for them to record and their make-up artists wouldn't be able to hide that he had been crying by now.  
  
"Jisung-ah, you understand that I'm hurt and that I don't know for how long I'll be unable to dance, right?" Jaemin asked. Right, he couldn't dance and he didn't even know if he would be able to do it even if he recovered completely. It still felt unreal for them. It felt like a dream. Well, more like a nightmare  
  
"Yes, I know, but it's so unfair. I want all of us to be here together. Why can't we just wait for you? I wouldn't mind to wait for you for years if that meant that we could perform together" Jisung said. He could see now, looking at his hyungs, how they were all containing their tears too. It wasn't fair.  
  
"You can't wait because we just debuted and if we want to have a lot of fans, we have to come back as soon as possible. That's what I've been told because starting your career as an idol with frequent comebacks is the best for the group. I can't just ask you to wait for me" Jaemin's voice was so comprehensive that it hurt.  
  
"But, hyung, we want to wait for you" Chenle suddenly spoke. He hadn't said anything since the call started because he knew that the moment he said something, he would probably burst into tears, which he almost did.  
  
"Lele, I also want to be there with you, but I can't. I have been trying my best to recover and I have already done a lot of progress. I'll be with you soon, okay? Don't worry about me, I'm okay. I have the hyungs that take care of me and I'm doing a lot better now. What you guys have to do is to show everyone that the kids that they said weren't prepared to be idols so young can actually sing, rap and dance just perfectly fine. You have worked hard for this and you deserve to success. I want to be there with you too, but that will have to wait for now"  
  
There it was. His comforting voice. Angels had that tone in their voice that was always comforting and calming for everyone. All fo them usually helped people using it because it was just so soothing that it made everyone feel like everything would be okay. That sweet voice of theirs helped them, along with their empathy, to help people in distress or people with problems to overcome everything and just made sure that they saw what was happening from a different point of view.  
  
Jaemin's voice was like that, too. He always made sure that all of them felt calm and happy and whenever one of them was having troubles with something, he would always help them and calm them.   
  
"You guys are ready for this and I will be watching how you shine on that stage because you deserve it. You go and have fun in there for me, okay?" He said now more happily.  
  
After that, all of them felt less nervous and more relieved. It was true that Jaemin's voice had helped, but they knew that their friend was genuinely happy for them and that he would be cheering for them as well.   
  
Someone knocked on the door.   
  
"Are you guys in there?" Their manager's voice sounded lower because of the closed door.  
  
"It seems like you have to go" Jaemin said. All of them started talking at the same time, thanking him for everything and telling him to watch them because this performance was for him. Jaemin laughed while trying to understand the mess that were his friends. He missed them.  
  
"Guys, you have to be on that stage in a minute so please, get out of there" His manager sounded desperate.  
  
They all said goodbye to Jaemin, now more quietly knowing that their manager was near and he couldn't know that they had a phone. Jaemin wished them good luck and told them that everything would be okay.  
  
They finally went out of the room and their manager didn't question what six teenagers were doing in there for more than 10 minutes. He was stressed because he couldn't find the kids and now he just hurried them towards the stage.  
  
That day, six boys performed with all their hearts for that one that couldn't do it with them. Yes, it felt incomplete, like something, or, well, someone, was missing, but they gave their best for their younger and older brother that was watching them.  
  
That brother watched them smiling with tears in his eyes, looking at them shining in that stage and knowing that he would be able to stay with them there too. He knew that, some day, Dream would be complete again.  
  
He didn't mind what he would have to do in order to be healthy enough to join them again, he just knew that he would do anything to be with them again because they weren't complete without them.  
  
He missed them and they missed him. But they knew that, in the end, they would always be seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also posted another work about JaeDoWoo that I will probably turn into a series so check it too :D


	10. When angels can't fly - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happening to Jungwoo? No one knows and it's scaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D I know it has been a while since I've posted anything here, but I have been really busy lately with university and I haven't had that much time for writing. I've also been working on another story called It all began like this (It's a JaeDoWoo uwu).
> 
> This will have more parts in the future so please anticipate them :D I hope you enjoy it and please, leave comments and kudos♡

It was the middle of the night when Jaehyun woke up startled. He heard a weird sound that he couldn't identify. He tried to listen. His hearing was a lot better than any human's, so if he had heard that before, he should be able to hear it again. 

He was exhausted and probably that sound had been nothing more than his imagination, so he tried to go back to sleep when all he heard after a few minutes was silence. 

The werewolf turned around and sighed when he found a comfortable position. However, when he was about to fall asleep again, that sound came back. He frowned. It was wet sound. It didn't seem to come from too far so he should probably get up and check what it was. But he was so tired...

He turned around again and opened his eyes. Suddenly it hit him. Where was Jungwoo? The younger was supposed to be sleeping right next to him but all he found was an empty space. 

Jaehyun got up immediately, now clearly knowing what that sound was. He went directly to the bathroom and frowned when he saw the light that filtered from the crack of the door.

He opened the door and felt his heart break at the sight he was met with. Jungwoo was on the floor with his back on the wall. He was right next to the toilet and his breathing was shallow and quick. He was really pale and sweat was on his forehead. He was also shaking, probably from the cold or from feeling sick. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. He looked exhausted because of his eyebags and there was a frown on his face.

"Oh, Jungwoo" Jaehyun said and got by his side. He put a hand in his forehead and hissed when he felt how hot it was. Jungwoo opened his eyes slightly, completely exhausted.

"Hyung" his voice was very weak and low and Jaehyun knew that if he wasn't a werewolf, he wouldn't be able to hear that.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say you weren't feeling well?" Jaehyun said and brought Jungwoo close to him. He let the younger rest his head in his chest and he could feel even through their clothes how high Jungwoo's temperature was.

"I didn't want to wake you up... You need to sleep" Jungwoo said while a shiver made his entire body shake. Jaehyun hugged him closer. How didn't he wake up before?

"It doesn't matter. You know I wouldn't have minded. How long have you been here?" He asked and looked at the time on his watch. 4 AM.

"I don't know. The last time I looked at the clock was at 3" Jungwoo said trying to remember.

"Fuck, Jungwoo. And you've been here alone since then?" Jungwoo just nodded.

"Have you been throwing up since then?" Jaehyun asked and Jungwoo nodded again.

"I'm disgusting right now. I'm all sweaty" Jungwoo said and tried to get away from Jaehyun but the other didn't let him.

"Shh, it's okay. It doesn't matter" Jaehyun said and caressed his back. He could feel Jungwoo getting worked up and he didn't want that. He was tired enough, he didn't need another panic attack now.

"Are you feeling any better?" Jaehyun asked.

"I think so. I don't think I'll be throwing up in a while at least" Jungwoo smiled and Jaehyun smiled too, but he was worried. 

"Then, why don't we get you to bed? You have to rest to get better" Jaehyun said and Jungwoo nodded.

Jaehyun helped Jungwoo up, but the angel couldn't even stand properly. His legs kept shaking and his knees were giving out. Jaehyun just decided to carry him to make things easier for Jungwoo. He flushed the toilet and picked him up from the floor. He got near the sink and poured a glass of water for the boy in his arms, who accepted it and spit the water in the sink to get rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth. He brushed his teeth as well with shaky hands and Jaehyun cleaned his face with a wet towel.

"Better?" He asked Jungwoo when he rested his head in his shoulder. Jungwoo hummed and Jaehyun made his way towards their shared bedroom. 

Jungwoo had moved into the dorm two weeks ago but they still didn't have two beds. There wasn't any other free bed in the dorm, so Jaehyun decided that Jungwoo and him would sleep in the same bed. Jungwoo didn't have any problem with that and he didn't either so here they were.

The angel had been on hiatus for a while and he had gone back to his house shortly after announcing it. He was really ill and no one knew how to make him feel better. In fact, all of them were worried and scared. None of them had been sick like that before. And not even Kun or his family knew what to do or give Jungwoo.

At first, they thought that his sickness was caused by exhaustion and jet lag. They had had a lot of promotions lately and it was common to feel tired. But when Jungwoo started throwing up and having alarmingly high fever, everyone panicked.

They had tried to take care of him, but he only got worse and they didn't know what to do. Their schedules were in the way too, so they decided to send Jungwoo back home, where he could get better and have someone to take care of him.

Everyone felt guilty for that. They wanted to be there with him, but they simply couldn't because of their activities and they didn't like leaving Jungwoo alone. It didn't help that their company seemed to give them even more activities as if they knew that they wanted to take care of Jungwoo.

In the end, Jungwoo had gone back to his house. They all tried to keep in touch with him and see how he was doing. After a month or so, he was feeling a lot better and the fever was nowhere to be seen. The company decided that he was healthy enough to at least go back to their new dorms so he could start practicing again even if he wasn't going to join any activities yet. 

The day he went back, everyone received him with a tight hug and some of them even with a kiss in the cheek or forehead. They felt so relieved that he was okay now.

It had been normal for a few days. Jungwoo had started practicing again and he was healthy and energetic, so it wasn't too long until he could be able to join their activities again.

That was until he started feeling bad again. It started one night, when he said he was feeling cold and his stomach hurt. The next day, the fever was back and everyone panicked. After a few days, he was feeling as bad as before he went to his house and no one knew what to do. 

They had tried everything, but nothing seemed to help the angel. 

Taeyong had talked to Jungwoo. He asked him if he wanted to go back home again to see if he could recover there. The moment Taeyong asked him, Jungwoo started crying, making Taeyong scared. Then Jungwoo started talking. He felt like a burden. He knew that he had been dragging the rest of them and that they were very busy and didn't have time to stay with him. Taeyong felt guilty. He didn't know that the younger was feeling like that. He hugged him and told him that none of that was true. He told Jungwoo that they loved him a lot and that it hurt them seeing him so sick. 

That night, everyone cuddled in the couch together and talked for a while to make Jungwoo feel better. The last thing they wanted was to make Jungwoo feel bad for something he couldn't control.

All of them decided to try to stay with Jungwoo and make sure he was okay. Jaehyun, as his new roommate, was more than glad to take care of him. They shared a bed so Jaehyun could know when Jungwoo was feeling worse and try to help him. He also could give him some warmth when his fever was high and Jungwoo could rest a bit when he was cuddling with him.

Jaehyun was very happy to help Jungwoo with whatever he could, but he was also worried. He was the only one who saw how badly he shivered when he had a fever, how exhausted he was after one of his panic attacks caused by the continuous nightmares that didn't let him rest, how weak he felt after throwing up for an hour without a break.

It was hard seeing Jungwoo like that and not being able to do anything. Maybe it was because he was a werewolf and he was really protective or maybe it was because he was his roommate and he had grown closer to the younger, but he really couldn't stand seeing him like that. 

Jungwoo whimpered in his shoulder and tried to get closer to him. Jaehyun just hurried so he could get him in bed.

When they finally arrived, Jaehyun let him in the bed and covered him with the blankets. He brushed his black hair that was sticking to his forehead because of the sweat.

"I'm going to clean the bathroom, okay? I'll come back in a minute. Try to sleep, alright?" He whispered and Jungwoo nodded.

Jaehyun went back to the bathroom and cleaned everything. It wasn't that much since Jungwoo always made sure to be as less messy as possible to make everything easier for them and they were really grateful for that. 

When he went back to his room, he turned off the lights and got inside the bedsheets. Jaehyun thought that Jungwoo was asleep, but he seemed to be wrong because the angel hugged him the moment his head touched the pillow.

Jaehyun felt his heart break when he felt how Jungwoo was shaking. He got the angel closer to him and tried to warm him as much as he could. He planted a kiss in his forehead and talked lowly to relax the other.

After a while, he felt Jungwoo relax a little in his arms. He had fallen asleep. Now Jaehyun could finally fall asleep too, finally relieved that the younger was at least sleeping.

* * *

The next morning, Jaehyun was woken up by Johnny. They had all agreed that Jaehyun shouldn't set an alarm to wake up so Jungwoo could rest. The angel had been having troubles to sleep properly, so if he was asleep and he was woken up by the alarm, he wouldn't be able to get any rest.

Johnny shook him slightly and Jaehyun opened his eyes.

"It's time to get up, Jaehyunnie" He whispered and Jaehyun sighed. He was really tired. He had gone to sleep pretty late last night and they had to leave early that day, but he had to go. Even if he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and cuddle with Jungwoo. 

He sat on the bed and looked at the clock. 8 AM. Well, it wasn't that bad.

"Did he wake up last night?" Johnny asked while sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, he threw up too" Jaehyun told him after yawning.

"Was it too late? Were you with him?" Johnny asked. "I thought I heard some noises last night and it was pretty late"

"Well, I woke up at 4 AM and I found him in the bathroom. He told me he had been there since at least 3 AM, but he didn't wake me up" Jaehyun frowned at the memory.

Johnny cursed under his breath. He didn't think that Jungwoo was so sick. He looked at the younger who seemed to be sleeping pretty well. He touched his forehead and found it a little too hot, but not the boiling temperature it had been for the past few days. He had become so thin and skinny since he started feeling sick because of all the throwing up. He didn't eat that much anymore because he wasn't even hungry.

"What are we going to do? We've tried everything but he's still sick" Johnny asked more to himself.

"I don't know, hyung. Not even the doctors from the company know what's happening to him. And I'm scared. I'm scared that, one day, he'll get even worse" Jaehyun said and Johnny could smell his scent growing more powerful but also sour, the usual sweet cinammon turning acid.

"Jaehyun... don't think like that. I'm sure that Kun and his family can help us. They'll find out what's happening and Jungwoo will be better in no time" Johnny wished that would be the case.

"But what if they don't? What if it's something that has to do with us?" Jaehyun asked.

"With us? What do you mean?" Johnny was confused at the other's words.

"What if... living with us... with so many different species is making him feel bad?" Jaehyun asked in a low scared voice.

"What? Jaehyun that can't be the reason he's this sick... I mean, he has been living with us for a long time and he started feeling bad a few months ago. If that was the case, why didn't he feel bad before that?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know, but it's the only thing that comes to my mind. He was okay at his house, where there were no other werewolves or demons or anything like that. Maybe we are affecting him" Jaehyun had a point. But that couldn't be the cause of this, right?

"And what do we do if that's the case? Are we just going to make him go back home? Not let him stay with us anymore?" Johnny asked alarmed. He didn't want to leave the angel alone for a few days, even less forever.

"I-I don't know, hyung. I don't know" Jaehyun said and looked down. He didn't like how that sounded and it hurt him thinking about leaving Jungwoo alone.

"Jaehyun, are you awake?" Yuta's head poked into the room through the door. Johnny and Jaehyun looked up and realized they had been talking for a while when they were supposed to be getting ready for the day.

"Hurry up. We have to get going in twenty minutes!" Yuta whispered.

Jaehyun and Johnny got up and went put of the room. Yuta sighed at the two and got inside the room. He approached the bed and covered Jungwoo properly with the covers. He ran his hand through Jungwoo's hair, using his magic to try to lower the little fever he had.

"Jungwoo-yah, get better soon, okay? We miss having you aroung in our schedules. Taeil-hyung has been way too calm without you and Hyuckie misses you too. Doyoung keeps looking for you and Johnny and Jaehyun are just so distracted when you are not around. Mark has also been really bored and Taeyong keeps freaking out when he counts and there's only 8 of us. You know how difficult it was for him to get used to being 9 even when there are 10 of us. Also the kids from Dream and WayV keep asking us about you but they can't come to see you because they are busy. We all miss you a lot, so please, please, get better, okay? Do it for hyung, okay?" Yuta asked with tears in his eyes. He didn't know why, but talking to Jungwoo like this made him feel more relieved.

When he looked at the time again, he got up from where he had sat on the bed and cleaned his eyes. He kissed Jungwoo's head and made sure he was covered properly when he went out of the room and closed the door. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Doyoung watched as Johnny and Jaehyun hurried to get ready to leave on time. They had been talking about something while Johnny was supposed to wake Jaehyun up and Doyoung had a feeling about what it was.

Everyone was scared and nervous. They had never been in a situation like this. Yes, some of them had been in hiatus before, but they knew what was wrong at that time. Jaemin had a problem with his back because of his wings and Hyuck had a broken bone that he couldn't heal, but they knew how to make it better. In this case, none of them, nor the doctors, nor Kun or his family knew what to do.

And it also didn't help that they were all stressed by promotions and also going out of the country every two weeks. Jungwoo was trying his best to make them stay as less worried as possible. Even if his empathy was affected by the illness and he couldn't feel properly what they were feeling, he knew how to read their emotions pretty well and always tried to comfort them even if he was the one that wasn't feeling well. He even used his powers sometimes to make them feel okay for a while. He only used his voice when they had an important performance or event ahead of them because it tired him when he used it, but they were relieved. It helped them and they were grateful because none of them could concentrate when they were worried.

The Dreamies and the members from WayV would also visit him whenever they could, just to make sure he wasn't getting worse, but they all had been way too busy to spend a whole day with him. 

Most of the days, Jungwoo would stay alone at the dorms, eating whatever the lady that came to make them food prepared and sleeping, trying to get some rest until the members came back home. 

They didn't like leaving him alone, but luckily some members of the staff and some managers visited him sometimes too just to make sure he was okay. It wasn't really a visit. They just checked on him and them went back to the company, but at least they made sure that he was okay.

Doyoung sighed and prepared some coffee for Jaehyun and Johnny. The werewolves smiled gratefully at him after he gave them two cups. Doyoung smiled back and walked to his room to get his phone before leaving. On his way there, he heard Yuta talking quietly. He was probably talking to Jungwoo, but the younger must be asleep because there was no reply.

He felt his eyes water when he heard Yuta's voice crack. They were all really worried and, even if they knew it, they didn't want to show each other because they wanted to at least pretend that everything was okay, that Jungwoo was going to be healthy soon and he would be going around with them in no time when, in reality, none of them knew what was going to happen. That insecurity made Doyoung's stomach hurt. He liked to be on control, but he couldn't control what was happening to Jungwoo, none of them could, and that scared him.

He hurried to his room when Yuta stopped talking. He had to hurry up.

* * *

Taeyong was their leader and he sould be the one helping them all in this kind of situation. He had done it before. He had comforted the Dreamies when Jaemin had been absent, always trying to text the younger angel when he was able to have a call with them and even trying to convince their managers to let them see Jaemin, which wasn't succesful. He had comforted Mark when Donghyuck had to go on hiatus and Mark thought he had been to harsh to Donghyuck, too mean. 

But he couldn't do anything about this. He had tried everything. He had tried to comfort them all, he had tried reaching out to different doctors to know what was happening to Jungwoo, he had tried to convince management to let them stay with him, but nothing worked. He had been ignored by management and it seemed like they liked seeing them suffer because they put even more activities on their schedules. Jungwoo said it didn't matter, that he was okay even if he only saw them in the nights when they arrived home. Sometimes they had dinner together, other times they found Jungwoo fast asleep in the couch, clearly trying to stay awake and wait for them, but failing to do so.

Taeyong wasn't an angel. He didn't have that empathy that they had, but he knew that Jungwoo was feeling lonely. He also knew that the fever and the nightmares kept messing with his head and that exhaustion made him think poorly of himself. He knew that this was hard for everyone, that all of them were worried, guilty, afraid and anxious, but they all tried to pretend, just for their sake, because they were all scared.

Even he, who was supposed to be ready to make decisions and help everyone, felt lost. He saw how all of them were getting less sleep than they should because they were worried or, in Jaehyun's case, had to look after Jungwoo. It wasn't Jungwoo's fault, not at all, but he couldn't help but worry them all even if he tried not to.

Even when he gave them the brightest smile he could manage when they came home and started talking about their days to him, even when they found him up and walking around, which meant the had rested more that day, even when he congratulated them after a very good performance or a successful event. Even then, Taeyong only felt sadness. He didn't like leaving anyone behind, but he couldn't do anything about it.

He had seemed to get lost in his thoughts because Taeil was in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face and calling him. 

"Hey, Taeyongie. Can we talk?" He asked again when he noticed the other vampire look at him.

"Sure, hyung. What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Let's go somewhere more private" Taeil said and guided him to the bathroom. He closed the door and started talking.

* * *

Taeil knew that he had to do something. He hated seeing all of them so distracted and sad. Yes, they all looked sad whenever they weren't in front of any cameras. 

They had been putting a happy face in front of their fans to make them forget about the problems with Jungwoo. Yuta and Taeyong even said that he was doing good in their lives. Well, when they had said it, he was still in his home and he was getting a lot better, so it was true, but when he had come back, everything became worse again.

Taeil had tried to comfort all of them whenever he could. He was the oldest, and he didn't like seeing his dongsaengs worried or sad. However, he was worried too, and that showed up pretty easily even when he tried to hide it. 

It wasn't weird that he couldn't make the rest of them not worry, their friend was in a pretty bad condition and they were all anxious, but what he couldn't allow himself to do was to worry them even more because he was showing how worried he was. He had always tried to hide his emotions pretty well just so his dongsaengs could feel calmer when they were with him.

That's why when he saw Taeyong lost in his thoughts and frowning, he decided to talk to him. Once he was able to make Taeyong notice him, he took him to the bathroom to talk more privately. He knew that the werewolves could hear them if they wanted to, but he also knew that they respected them enough to let them have a private conversation.

"Yongie, I know what you're thinking about, and I know that you are worried and you feel pressured to take care of all of us, but you can talk to me, okay? You aren't alone in this" Taeil said and smiled, trying to comfort the other vampire.

Taeyong was surprised at Taeil's words. He was expecting the older to say something related to what was happening, but he wasn't expecting him to be so direct. Taeyong looked at the older and smiled as well. 

"I know, hyung. I know you are with me and Kunnie is also helping a lot, but I can't help but feel responsible for everyone. This is a big group" Taeyong chuckled "but I love it and I love everyone in it, so it hurts me a lot seeing one of us suffer. It's hard seeing Jungwoo so sick and it's not only him. All of us are hurting too, and I can't do anything about it, and it makes me sad and scared of what is going to happen" Taeyong didn't know when he had started crying, but he noticed it when Taeil started cleaning the tears that were running down his face.

Taeyong sobbed and tried to clean his tears, to stop crying so Taeil wouldn't get even more worried, but he simply couldn't. He had been keeping everything inside for so long. He also felt guilty because he had been practicing with SuperM as well, and that only made everything more difficult. He loved having that opportunity and he knew that it would be incredible to be able to work with their sunbaenims who they have admired even before becoming trainees. But he felt like he was leaving the rest of NCT behind even if he wasn't doing it on purpose.

Taeil hugged Taeyong and tried to comfort him. He knew how Taeyong always felt responsible for all of them and how much preassure the company was putting on him. Taeil always tried his best to help the younger, but Taeyong was also very stubborn, and Taeil couldn't help him if the other didn't let him.

He caressed the younger's hair and back slowly, telling him to let everything out. He didn't know how much time had passed since they had entered the bathroom, but they had to leave at some point. Taeyong eventually stopped crying and Taeil squished him one last time before letting him go.

Taeil gave him a towel and Taeyong washed his face, trying to hide the fact that he had cried. His eyes were still a bit red and swollen and his nose was red as well, but he would probably be back to normal in a few minutes. Advantages of being a vampire.

"Feel better?" Taeil asked and Taeyong nodded. 

"I had to let that out at some point, I guess" Taeyong smiled and Taeil smiled too.

"You should let me help more often. I'm here with you, okay?" Taeyong nodded, grateful to have someone so comprehensive and kind as Taeil as his hyung.

"I know, hyung. I should have talked to you earlier. Anyways, we should get going. The others must be waiting" Taeyong said and opened the door.

The went to the door and found everyone ready to leave. 

"What took you so long? We have to leave!" Doyoung scolded the olders. In any other group, the olders wouldn't have probably let their dongsaengs talk like that, but Taeyong and Taeil just apologized and went to the door. NCT really wasn't normal in any aspect.

* * *

They were practicing some choreographies for their concerts in Japan and their fanmeetings. They also had to practice Highway to Heaven again because they would be going to America soon and they would have to perform that song again and again.

Mark sighed when he heard the music start again. He was tired of practicing the same song over and over again. Usually, he wouldn't mind it because he liked their songs after all and Highway to Heaven was a really nice song, but the atmosphere of the practice room was so depressing that he was getting exasperated.

He looked in the mirror and saw his own reflection. He was dancing kind of lazily. He had danced to the same song so many times that he had started being a bit lazy. It was just practice and he knew their choreographer wasn't saying anything about that because he knew how tired they were.

He looked at the others and saw everyone in a similar state. They were all dancing to the song without making any noticeable mistake, but all of them looked distracted. None of them had their minds here but somewhere else. 

The song finished again and their choreographer stopped the music when it started playing again.

"Let's take a little break. Drink some water or eat something. You guys look like you aren't even here" He tried to joke but none of them laughed.

Everyone started sitting on the floor and drinking some water. Mark looked around. Taeil and Taeyong were sitting together, the oldest making Taeyong smile softly at something he was saying. Yuta and Doyoung were also sitting together. They were talking quietly about something. If Mark wanted, he could hear what they were saying, but he didn't even try. Jaehyun and Johnny were also together, looking out the window. Mark would usually join them, but his eyes fell on Donghyuck, who was sitting by himself. The younger boy was drinking from his bottle, his eyes fixed on the ground.

He looked sad, and even if Mark joked a lot about him being tired of Donghyuck, he didn't like seeing the younger sad. He went to where he was and sat by his side.

"What are you doing here all alone? Aren't you supposed to be teasing Doyoung-hyung or something?" He tried to make the younger smile. Donghyuck just looked at him without saying anything.

They looked at each other's eyes for a moment and Mark just put his arm around the faerie, pulling him closer to him. Donghyuck just let his head rest on Mark's shoulder and sighed.

"What's wrong, Hyuck?" Mark asked softly.

"It's hard" Donghyuck answered. 

"What's hard?" Mark asked even if he kind of knew the answer.

"Practicing like nothing is happening. Pretending we don't know something is wrong and we don't know how to fix it. I can't stand seeing everyone like this. Even Taeyong-hyung who is usually more focused on practice than on eating is distracted" Donghyuck said and he sounded very frustrated. Mark knew his best friend and he knew how he felt when he couldn't do anything to fix something.

"I know. It's hard not to see how everyone is trying to act normal. But we can't do anything else, Hyuck. We have to keep going until we find something. Jungwoo-hyung will get better soon and before you even notice, he will be here with us, fooling around and trying to kiss Taeil-hyung" And Mark felt like he had won the lottery because he felt Donghyuck giggle after his words.

"I hope so, hyung, I really hope so. I'm just so angry that my powers can't do anything to help him. I'm a faerie and I'm supposed to be able to heal everyone, but nothing works. I have to train harder" Donghyuck pouted.

"It's not because of you. Yuta-hyung, Sicheng-hyung and Yangyang tried to help him too but the results were the same" Mark tried to comfort him.

"Yes, I know, but I just want to help him. I hate seeing anyone hurt and Jungwoo-hyung deserves to be here with us. He has worked hard for it" 

"That's true. But we have to wait and see what happens. Kun-hyung's family is looking for what could be happening to Jungwoo-hyung so we have to trust them, okay? Kun-hyung is very smart, I bet his family is even smarter" Mark said and looked at Donghyuck. The younger looked up at him and smiled.

"I hope they find something soon. I miss Jungwoo-hyung a lot. He's the only one who hugs me first and even let's me kiss him" Donghyuck said and approached Mark's face with pouty lips. Mark let out a small scream and got away from the faerie, making him laugh.

"Don't do that! I know you miss him, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you kiss me" Mark said and got up.

"It's not my problem that you are such a panicked gay" Donghyuck said and started chasing Mark.

"Where did you even learn that?" Mark continued running and, by then, the rest of 127 were laughing at the pair.

"Twitter, hyung, twitter" The younger said and kept chasing Mark.

Their little break ended and they had to go back to practice, but at least now they were more cheerful than before.

* * *

Jungwoo woke up feeling a bit dizzy. His head didn't hurt at least and he wasn't feeling like he had a high fever, so that was good. He sat up in the bed and stretched. The clock on the wall said that it was 10 AM. Well, not that late but he had actually slept for a while, which was pretty good.

He remembered last night. He had woken up after a pretty bad nightmare that he didn't really remember. He started feeling sick, so he got up from the bed without waking Jaehyun up. He already felt guilty for waking him up accidentally sometimes, he should rest when he could. He had gone to the bathroom and then everything became blurry. He remembered throwing up a lot and then he remembered Jaehyun there with him. And after that, nothing.

His head ached when he tried to remember more. He shook his head and got up from the bed. Jungwoo felt really weak, probably because of not eating for the past day, but at least, he could walk. He went to the kitchen, where he found some food that the lady that came to their dorm had prepared. She even left him a note telling him to heat the food before eating it and to try to eat as much as he could. Jungwoo smiled at that. That lady was really kind, not like everyone in their staff unluckily.

Jungwoo put the food in a plate and put it in the microwave. While waiting for it to heat, he got his phone and opened their groupchat. He read the few mesages that some of the members had left and he also wrote something.

Snoopy  
Good morning! Have a good day everyone :D I woke up feeling better today :)

After a few seconds, answers kept coming from everyone, telling him that they were very happy that he was feeling better and sending him love. Jungwoo smiled softly. He really loved his members. He texted with them for a while and then, they said goodbye to him. They had to do things after all. Jungwoo felt happy because of them, but he also wished he was there with them too.

He shook his head and started eating the food. It tasted really good and Jungwoo really hoped that it would stay in his stomach rather than try to leave after an hour.

He finished the food because he was really hungry. That was probably a good thing, since he hadn't felt hungry in a few days. He ate slowly so his stomach wouldn't start hurting, and eventually, he finished the food.

Because he had nothing to do, the angel started cleaning the house a bit. Maybe he couldn't participate in their practices or schedules, but he could try to at least keep the house clean and tidy.

After he was satisfied with how everything was, he decided to watch TV for a while. He had discovered that he got bored pretty easily after a while when he was alone, but he preferred that to stay in the bathroom for hours, throwing up and not even remembering anything because of the fever.

He watched TV for a few hours when he heard the doorbell. He got up quickly, a bit nervous because he wasn't expecting anyone at his time. He looked and saw a member of the staff and sighed. He had been scared for a moment.

He opened the door and smiled a the young woman that was on the other side. If he remembered correctly, she was one of their stylists. She had come to see him a few times and she brought him some food almost every day. Even if he had seen her a lot lately, she had never told him her name and he was really shy to ask her now after knowing her for so long, so he just avoided using her name.

"Good morning, Jungwoo-yah. How are you feeling today?" She asked as she got inside.

"I'm feeling better. I woke up without any fever today and I even ate some breakfast" He answered smiling. 

"Then you'll be happy to hear that I've brought you some lunch" She said and showed him a bag with some food inside of it. Jungwoo smiled and thanked her.

"You should eat. It's almost lunch time, anyways" She said as she encouraged Jungwoo to start eating. Jungwoo wasn't that hungry, but his stomach wasn't hurting either, so he decided to take advantage of that and eat a bit more when he could.

He sat on the table and started eating while talking to the stylist. He even asked her if she wanted some of the food, but she refused to eat anything, saying that he needed to eat as much as he could. After a while, he finished his food and thanked her again.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm happy you're feeling better. I have to go now, but at least I know you ate everything" She smiled and Jungwoo got up from his chair as well. He accompanied her to the door, where they said goodbye to each other.

Jungwoo felt even happier now. He was feeling okay and he had even eaten quite a bit, which was something he usually couldn't even think about because just thinking about food made his stomach hurt.

He cleaned everything in the kitchen and went to the living room again. He sat down on the couch and got a blanket. It was afternoon already, so he continued watching TV because he had nothing else to do. He had even checked his phone but no one had texted him, so he decided to entertain himself with some films he wanted to watch.

After a few hours, he started getting a bit cold. At first, he thought it was because it was almost night and it was winter, so the dorms got colder. But, after a while, he started getting way too cold for it to be normal. He felt frustrated when he noticed that his fever was starting again. 

Jungwoo got up and grabbed another blanket and a glass of water because he was getting thirsty. He covered himself with the blankets and laid down in the couch, trying to focus on the film he was watching instead of how cold he was feeling. 

He finished watching one film and immediately started another one. If he could focus on something else, the fever wasn't that bad. However, he started feeling a bit nauseous and his stomach started hurting. He whined. He didn't want to throw up again.

After half an hour, he stood up from the couch with wobbly legs. He was going to throw up again. His stomach was hurting a lot and his head had started aching too.

Jungwoo reached the bathroom and luckily was able to make it on time. He hated throwing up. His eyes became teary and, after a while, tears streamed down his face.

When he finished, he sat down on the floor, clutching his stomach. It was like he had been throwing up for hours when, in reality, only a few minutes had passed. 

After throwing up for a while and when he felt like he wouldn't be doing it anytime soon, he got up and flushed the toilet. Now, he was feeling a lot dizzier than before, probable because the food that had been in his stomach wasn't there now.

The angel brushed his teeth and washed his face with cold water. He looked terrible, all pale and sweaty. He started making his way towards the living room again after deciding he would sleep for a bit, or at least, try to.

However, when he was almost there, he became even more dizzy. The things around him started spinning and he couldn't focus on anything. He tried to support himself on the wall, but it was too far from him, so he fell on the ground, breathing quickly. At this point, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't call anyone because he was alone and he was scared because this hadn't happened to him before. In the end, everything turned black.


	11. When angels can't fly - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin didn't feel well. What's happening? Why are the members of 127 there too?

Jaemin woke up early that day. He huffed when he got to the floor. Jisung had convinced him to sleep on the top bunk again and Jaemin just sighed. He clearly couldn't say no to the younger when he started with his puppy eyes.

The angel looked at his bed and saw Jisung there, sleeping contently and immediately smiled. He wasn't that opposed to sleeping on the top bunk if he was able to see such a cute sight in the morning.

He shivered a bit. It was getting colder these days and, even if he put on the warmest and fluffiest pyjamas he had, he was always cold when he left the warmth of the blankets.

He went to the kitchen and started preparing some breakfast. While doing that, he started thinking about their activities for the day. In the morning, they had some dance practice. They had to prepare for the activities of the end of the year like awards and fanmeetings. In the afternoon, he had a schedule with Jisung and Chenle and Seungmin, Felix and Hyunjin from Stray Kids. They were going to do a collab stage for one of the awards and he was really excited about it. They seemed like funny and kind people and they were really talented from what Jaemin had seen of them. And finally at night, they had to film some things for the NCT Daily channel. 

He was okay with that. His day would be pretty busy, but he knew that all of them were busy around this time. 

The sound of footsteps made his thoughts stop. He tried to guess who it was. He felt sleepiness and some happiness, so he thought it had to be either Jeno or Renjun. Chenle, who was sleeping with them for those last weeks of the year, and Jisung hated mornings, so neither of them would be awake at this time.

He felt a pair of arms enveloping him and a head resting on his shoulder and then rubbing on it. 

"Good morning, Jeno" Jaemin smiled when he felt the calm that radiated from Jeno. The werewolf stopped rubbing his head on his shoulder and hugged him tighter.

"Morning, Nana. Are you cold?" Jeno asked. Jaemin nodded and Jeno started rubbing his head on his shoulder again. He really acted like a dog sometimes and that thought made Jaemin chuckle.

"Stop doing that. You're going to make me mess up our breakfast" Jaemin said and stopped trying to prepare the food. Jeno just continued, not even trying to hide his laugh.

They were both in their own world, so they didn't notice Renjun entering the kitchen with a sleepy smile on his face. 

"Good morning" he said and sat down on a chair. Jeno and Jaemin stopped bickering and turned to Renjun with big smiles on their faces.

"Good morning!" Both said and Renjun laughed. They were both idiots, but they were his idiots.

"Don't talk so loudly. The kids are still asleep and they don't need to wake up yet" Renjun said and Jeno sat beside him, finally letting Jaemin continue cooking.

Jeno yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm so tired today. I need some coffee" he said and got up. He prepared some coffee and served a cup for him, another for Renjun and another for Jaemin. The other two thanked him and drank from their cups.

"It's the end of the year. It's usually like this" Renjun said.

"I know, but this year is different. I usually love this time because we can promote all together and we see all the units in the awards but... I don't know, I don't really want this year to end" after Jeno finished talking, there was a long silence. All of them were thinking about the same thing. Graduation. Something that seemed so far away when they debuted was now almost there. They had really felt it last year, when Mark had to leave Dream and all of them suffered from it. It may seem a bit dramatic, but they were all really close and they had been promoting together since their debut. Luckily, they could still see each other pretty often and they were together most of the time, but it was different.

And this year, four of them would go. They knew this was hard for them but it was also hard for the younger members. Renjun would probably go to WayV and Donghyuck obviously had 127, but Jeno and Jaemin were clueless about their future. And that also meant leaving Chenle and Jisung behind. They didn't know how SM was going to fix that, but they hoped they didn't do to Dream what they had done to U before, leaving it without promotions for years when there were just a few members that weren't in other units.

There was a loud noise that woke them up from their thoughts. They looked at each other and, before they even talked, Chenle appeared on the door, rubbing his eyes. 

"Who left the door of my room closed?"

\- - -

The intro they were preparing for the awards ended again and Boom started. The boys prepared for the choreo for what felt like the millionth time.

When the song finished, their choreographer stopped the music and they took advantage of the pause to breathe.

"That was really good, boys. I think you have finally nailed it all together. Take a break and eat something. I don't want anyone fainting or getting hurt" He said and went out of the room. 

The Dreamies sat on the floor and drank some water. They started talking, clearly excited after receiving a compliment from their dance teacher.

"We should eat something" Jeno said and went to search for something in his bag. Then, he pulled out an apple and a granola bar. He went back to where he was and gave the apple to Renjun, who gladly accepted it with a smile. 

"Jisung" Chenle called him and threw a little bag with snacks at him. Jisung caught the bag and smiled at his friend.

"Thanks, Lele" he said as Chenle sat down next to him.

"Oh, c'mon guys. This is why Donghyuckie is my favourite" Jaemin pouted and the rest of them laughed. He got up from the floor and went to the door.

"Nana, wait. Have the apple, I'll go to get something at the café" Jeno said and Jaemin shook his head with a smile.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I also have to go to the bathroom. Do you guys want anything else?" He asked and the rest of them shook their heads.

Jaemin went to the café that was in the first floor. It was usually empty and the only people who frequented it where employers of the company that he didn't really know. Sometimes, he would find another idol or a staff member that was familiar to him, but that was pretty strange.

That's why he was surprised when someone called his name.

"Jaemin-ah, it's been a while" A young lady said. Jaemin tried to remember from where she might know him, but nothing came to his mind. He didn't want to be disrespectful, so he greeted her back. She was probably a stylist or a staff member that had worked with them before, but he really couldn't remember her. She had clothes from the company, so she had to work there at least.

"Hello, noona. Yes, it's been a while" He said with a smile as she approached him. When she was closer, he could see the tag that said "stylist" on her t-shirt.

"Look at you. You've grown a lot since I worked with all of you in the Empathy promotions" She said as she smiled. That was where she knew him from. He felt a little bit guilty for not remembering her and he could feel she was feeling happy, probably because she had found him. However, the Empathy promotions had been more than a year ago and she hadn't worked with them since them. There were also a lot of staff members and, even if he wanted, he couldn't remember them all.

"Yes, I know. How have you been?" He asked.

"Well, I've been working with a few groups and all, but I really liked working with NCT, especially NCT Dream. It's such a pity that I couldn't work with you guys in more recent promotions" She said. "Oh, are you going to buy something?" She asked.

"Yes, I forgot to bring something from the dorms" he said and then he noticed something. "And I may have also forgotten my wallet at the practice room" he said as he sighed frustrated. He hadn't even noticed that he had left his wallet in his bag.

"Oh, don't worry, I have some food here. I brought some food to share with a friend, but she couldn't come today. Why don't you take it?" She said as she smiled.

"Oh, no. That's too much" He said as he shook his head.

"It's okay, don't worry. Let's sit here. Tell me, how have you been?" She asked when they sat on a table. She pulled out a sandwich and some rice, as well as a bottle of juice.

She prompted Jaemin to eat while he was talking. After he had finished everything, she got up.

"I'm sorry, Jaemin-ah, I have to leave now. It's been great talking to you again. See you around" She said and left.

Jaemin frowned. That was strange. He looked at the clock on the wall and got up quickly. Too much time had passed and he hadn't even noticed. He rushed to go to the practice room. Their practice would be starting at any moment.

He entered the room and saw that the rest of the Dreamies, now including Donghyuck, were stretching to start again.

"What took you so long? We almost went to look for you" Renjun said as Jaemin joined them.

"Sorry. I got a little distracted talking to someone" he said.

"Who?" Chenle asked, curious about the situation.

"Just some stylist that had worked with us before. Now focus. Practice will start soon"

\- - -

Jaemin was with Chenle and Jisung practicing a bit when Seungmin, Hyunjin and Felix entered the room. They greeted each other and talked while setting up the music.

Jaemin smiled while talking to the Stray Kids members. They were pretty nice and they were also the same age as him, so they warmed up quite fast.

They started practicing for their collab stage together and they were having fun. The choreography wasn't that difficult and there were some parts where they had to improvise that were really funny.

Even if he was having a good time, Jaemin started feeling weird. After dancing for a few hours, he should be feeling hot and sweaty but instead he had been feeling cold for a while. His stomach was also doing weird things and even after drinking water, the feeling didn't go away.

He sat down on the floor while they were taking a break and closed his eyes. He was probably like this because he was tired and he hadn't been resting as much as he should due to his schedules. In a few hours, he would be able to go to sleep and rest. He would probably feel better after that.

He opened his eyes when he felt someone approaching him. Jisung was walking towards him with something in his hand.

"Hyung, are you okay?" He asked and Jaemin nodded and smiled. The last thing he wanted was to worry Jisung and Chenle.

"I'm okay, just a bit tired. You know, I would sleep better in my own bed" He said and Jisung pouted.

  
"I'll let you sleep on your bed tonight, I promise" Jisung sat down by his side and offered him a little bag of snacks.

"Eat some, hyung. You look pale" He said and Jaemin looked at the bag. He wasn't really hungry but maybe if he ate something he would feel better. He took the bag and opened it. He ate a few snacks and offered some to Jisung.

Chenle, who had been talking to Felix and Seungmin, went to their spot.

"Park Jisung, I can't believe that you aren't sharing that with me! What about you best friend? Your favourite hyung?" Chenle said and started tickling Jisung.

"I don't have a favourite hyung!" Jisung said between giggles and Jaemin laughed at the sight. The members of Stray Kids looked at them.

"Yup, they're pretty weird" Hyunjin said.

"But they're nice" Felix said and Seungmin laughed at his friend.

\- - -

They started practicing again after a while and Jaemin was now sure that what he had been feeling before wasn't hunger. His stomach had started aching and hurting and he was almost shivering with how cold he felt.

His arms and legs felt heavy and the dancing wasn't making it any better. His head was also feeling like it would explode in any moment and he wasn't even sure of how much time it had passed since he had eaten the snacks that Jisung gave him.

The song ended again and their managers entered through the door.

"Let's go, boys. You still have to film something more today" Their manager said. 

They said goodbye to Stray Kids and started changing their clothes. Jaemin was trying to breathe calmly because he was feeling really nauseous right now. Chenle, who had noticed, approached him.

"What's wrong, hyung? Do you need something?" He asked and tapped his shoulder. 

"I'm okay, Chenle. Go get your things or manager-hyung will get angry because we're late" He said trying to smile.

They got their things and went out of the door. When they were almost at the exit, Jaemin knew he had to go to the bathroom or he would start throwing up there.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be here in a minute" He said while giving his bag to Jisung and running to the nearest bathrooms.

When he entered, he closed the door and locked it. The angel almost didn't reach the toilet bowl on time, but luckily he did. 

Jaemin started throwing up the snacks that Jisung had given him almost an hour ago and the water he had been drinking. He expected to feel better after that, but his stomach now ached even more.

He continued vomiting, not knowing how much time had passed, until he heard a knock on the door.

"Hyung, are you okay? You've been there for too long" He heard Jisung say from the other side of the door. Jaemin tried to answer, but he couldn't even scream. He was feeling really bad and he was sure that he would be fainting. He was also pretty sure that he had a fever, judging by how everything was now hurting and he was feeling hot and cold at the same time. He was also really tired after throwing up.

He got up, with his legs shaking, and managed to unlock the door. However, when he went to open it, he felt his strength going away. He almost fell to the floor, but he caught himself on time and he opened the door. Jisung, who was on the other side, gasped when he saw Jaemin's state. 

"Hyung!" He said as Jaemin fell forward. The demon caught Jaemin in his arms and started panicking. 

"Hyung, what's wrong?! What's happening to you?!" Jisung asked with tears in his eyes. Jaemin tried to answer, to say something, but everything started turning black until he couldn't hear anything.

\- - - 

To say that Jisung was panicking would be mild. He had just seen his hyung faint right in front of him and fall in his arms. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that came to his mind: scream for help. He started calling his manager and Chenle, who he knew wouldn't be too far. 

In his arms, Jaemin was still unconscious, his shouts didn't even seem to bother him at all. What had happened to him? He had been okay while they had been practicing and their schedules hadn't been as bad as they had been before. 

Jisung's thoughts got interrupted the moment he saw his manager coming his way, Chenle behind him as well. The youngest sighed in relief for finally having someone to help him.

"What's wrong, Jisung? What happened?" his manager asked him when he saw the unconscious boy in Jisung's arms.

"What... Jisung, what happened to Jaemin-hyung?" Chenle looked shocked, with his eyes wide open and a little bit too pale.

"I-I don't know. H-he just fainted" Jisung felt tears collect in his eyes. His manager took Jaemin from him and stopped for a moment, thinking what they should do. 

Chenle noticed Jisung's tears and hugged him tightly. He was probably as scared as he was, but he needed to be strong for Jisung. He didn't even want to imagine what the younger must have felt when he saw Jaemin fainting right in front of him.

"We have to take him to the hospital" their manager finally said.

Chenle and Jisung looked at him.

"The h-hospital?" Jisung asked in a small voice.

"We don't have any other options. He was fine before, right? He didn't seem tired to the point of fainting before and he had eaten before practicing. I also saw him drinking water, so that shouldn't be the problem"

"He was throwing up..." Jisung said quietly as he remembered what he heard before opening the door.

"Throwing up..." After Jisung said that, it dawned on them what was happening. Jaemin, an angel, throwing up for no apparent reason because he didn't look sick before, with a fever and fainting. This was familiar to them.

"N-no, it can't be..." Chenle tried to say, but it was impossible not to link it with what was happening to Jungwoo. And the worse thing was that the doctors didn't even know what was happening to the older.

"Let's go to the hospital. Maybe the doctors can tell us what's wrong this time" His manager said as he put Jaemin in his back. Chenle and guided Jisung, who was still a bit shaken up, to the car.

When they entered, Jaemin was sat between Jisung and Chenle, who supported him so that he wouldn't fall. Their manager started driving them to what they called their "Hospital". It was more similar to a clinic than a hospital. SM had created this clinic to treat them because they couldn't go to a normal hospital. If they went, the doctors might find things that would be hard to explain and their conditions couldn't be treated as if they were normal humans. In their Hospital, the doctors knew about what they were and also knew how to treat them properly. Or they knew, at least. After Jungwoo started feeling bad, they didn't know what was happening to him and still didn't. They had tried to do every test possible and nothing helped. They had had to rush Jungwoo there a few times because his fever was dangerously high, but even then they couldn't find what was the cause of his sickness.

Chenle decided to text Kun. Maybe the older could come and stay with them? He knew his manager would be there, but he just felt so much safer knowing that Kun would be there with them. And maybe the rest of WayV could be there too. Over time, they all started feeling like family to each other, so he knew that he and Jisung would feel better if they were there. NCT 127 had activities, so they wouldn't be able to come even if they wanted. And Chenle didn't want to bother them, or WayV for that matter, but he didn't know if he would be able to stay strong in front of Jisung for much longer. He felt like crying just seeing Jaemin unconscious and so pale that it was scaring and Jisung holding his hand and trying no to cry. 

**To: Kun-ge**  
**Kun-ge**  
**Are you busy right now?**  
**Is WayV doing anything right now?**

The answer came almost immediately.

**From: Kun-ge**  
**We're not doing anything important right now**  
**We are going to watch a movie**  
**Do you want to join?**  
**Wait, didn't you have practice? For the awards?**

**To: Kun-ge**  
**Yes, we were practicing**  
**But something happened**

**From: Kun-ge**  
**What? Did any of you get hurt?**  
**Do you want me to go to your dorms?**

**To: Kun-ge**  
**Jaemin-hyung fainted**  
**And Jisungie saw him**  
**And I don't know what to do because manager-hyung is taking us to the hospital**

**From: Kun-ge**  
**To the hospital?**  
**Wait**

Chenle looked at the phone screen for a few seconds until an answer appeared.

**From: Kun-ge**  
**We are going to the hospital**  
**When you arrive, tell me where you are**  
**The rest of WayV are going too, alright?**

**To: Kun-ge**  
**Okay**  
**Thanks, Kun-ge**

**From: Kun-ge**  
**It's nothing, Lele**  
**Did you tell Taeyong-hyung?**

**To: Kun-ge**  
**No**  
**They have schedules**  
**If I told them, they would just get worried for nothing because they can't come**

**From: Kun-ge**  
**Okay, but we'll tell them when we arrive at the hospital, okay?**

**To: Kun-ge**  
**Okay**  
**I'll text you when we get there**

**From: Kun-ge**  
**Sure**  
**Be careful and take care of Jisunge, okay?**  
**You're strong, Lele**

**To: Kun-ge**  
**Thanks, ge**

\- - -

After some time, they had finally arrived. Jaemin was still unconscious and now they were completely sure that he had a fever. A high one. Chenle had also texted Jeno and Renjun, and they were on their way to the hospital as well. 

When they entered, their manager talked to a nurse while the doctors took Jaemin inside. Jisung and Chenle looked with sadness and worry in their eyes. Chenle texted Kun, who told them to wait by the door because they were almost there. Their manager had gone to talk to the nurse to tell them bout what had happened to Jaemin. Before going, he told them to go to the waiting room.

When Chenle saw Kun entering with the rest of WayV, Renjun and Jeno, he couldn't help but let his tears free. Kun immediately hugged him and Jisung, who had also started crying. They stayed like that for a moment, trying to calm down. When they separated, all of them started talking at the same time.

"Wait, wait" Kun said "Guys, tell us what happened. Let's go sit down, okay?" he asked because he knew that that was what the others wanted to know.

While they were walking to the other room to wait, Chenle and Jisung started telling what had happened.

However, they found a sight that surprised them. There, sitting in some chairs, were NCT 127 looking as scared and surprised as them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kun asked when he saw them, al looking worried, tired and anxious.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Taeyong asked, now even more worried.

 

 


	12. When angels can't fly - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets together and some things get discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :D How have you been? I know, it has been a while, but I'm trying my best :') I know I haven't posted anything on my other work in a while, but I have been really discouraged about my writing skills and I have considered erasing everything, but I don't know what to do xD
> 
> Anyways, have you seen the teasers for the comeback of 127? Go like and retweet their mini MVs on Twitter and like on Instagram please. Even if you don't want to get spoiled, you just have to like and retweet, not see all of them. Please, support the boys because they have worked really hard for us ;-;

Taeyong sighed when the song finished again. This dance practice had been a little longer than usual and it was now almost 10 PM. 

Everyone smiled with relief when their choreographer told them that the dance practice had ended. Everyone was tired and they had to go and eat something before they could go to sleep. 

Taeyong gathered his things and made sure to keep an eye on everyone to make sure that no one was leaving anything behind. It wouldn't be the first time someone has left their bag in the practice rooms. And it wouldn't be the last either.

They all went to their van that was waiting for them on the entrance of the building, finally able to relax for the day. They entered and got comfortable to rest while they were going home.

Taeil and Doyoung were talking quietly in the back, Jaehyun on their side, looking as if he was about to fall asleep. Donghyuck and Mark were sleeping against each other, having fallen asleep just after they sat down. Yuta and Johnny were both awake, but they looked as if they were about to join the maknaes as well. The atmosphere of the van was calm and relaxing and Taeyong himself wanted to go to sleep, but he couldn't fall asleep because he needed to stay awake in order to wake up the rest of them or else, they would just sleep in the van fo the rest of the night.

He also wanted to check on Jungwoo. He hadn't talked to him since the morning, when he had said that he was feeling better, so he wanted to be sure that he was okay. He was really happy when the angel had talked in their groupchat, but it also seemed too good to be true.

Of course, Jungwoo felt better sometimes, when the fever would go down and he would be able to eat something light without immediately throwing it up, but that was usually temporary and it didn't last long, so he couldn't help but be unsure of his well-being.

The vampire got his phone out of his bag and unlocked it. He had some texts from his sister, who was asking him how his day had gone and if he was eating properly. He smiled at those. Even if he was an adult now, his sister never forgot to check on him and take care of him whenever she could. He answered her and ignored the rest of the notifications that were mainly from Youtube and the games he had on his phone.

He opened the chat with Jungwoo to see if the younger had been online recently. Taeyong hummed. The last time he was online was about half an hour ago, so he should have his phone near.

**To: Zeus**   
**Jungwoo-yah**   
**How are you doing?**   
**We just finished practice and are on our way home**   
**We'll be there in 15 minutes or so**

Taeyong waited for an answer for a few minutes, but it never came. Jungwoo was probably asleep already or he could be doing something so he wasn't looking at his phone. Yeah, that was probably it. Even if Taeyong wanted to think that, he couldn't shake the uneasiness that was eating him from the inside.

He decided to listen to some music to relax a bit while they were on their way home.

After what felt like an eternity, they were finally at their dorms. Taeyong stopped the music and turned around to wake up the rest of 127. He smiled at the sight of all of them sleeping peacefully after a day of hard work. He started shaking everyone awake so they could go upstairs and rest properly.

Johnny was the first one to wake up, looking a bit confused. Then he saw Yuta asleep beside him and Taeyong trying to wake him up, and he understood what was happening. He shook Mark's shoulder that wasn't occuppied by Donghyuck's head, making the younger werewolf wake up. 

After that, one by one were woken up and, soon, they were going to their dorms in the elevator. They were mostly half-asleep, but they needed to eat. None of them had the energy to cook anything, so they decided to eat some ramen and call it a day.

Taeyong started opening the door and shushed the rest of them.

"Jungwoo might be asleep, so be quiet" He told them and they nodded and lowered their voices.

When they finally entered, they started taking their shoes off and leaving them in the entrance.

Taeyong, who was at the front, looked around the living room, trying to see where Jungwoo was. The TV was on and there were some blankets in the couch, so he had to be there. However, he couldn't find him anywhere and that made him even more nervous. Where was he?

The rest of the boys made their ways to the kitchen or the bathroom, some going to prepare their dinner and others to clean up.

Suddenly, there was a scream. A scream full of panic and horror. Taeyong felt his eyes flash red from the sudden fear that invaded him. He ran towards the corridor, where he had heard the loud noise. There, he found a sight that he wasn't prepared for.

In the corridor, Donghyuck was looking with a horrified expression at the floor, his eyes unbelievably wide and his hands covering his mouth. In the floor, Jungwoo laid unmoving.

Taeyong stopped moving as soon as he saw the scene. He couldn't move. He didn't know what to do. Then, he finally reacted. He ran to Jungwoo's side and took him in his arms.

The angel had a frown on his face and was breathing with some difficulty. He was unconscious and he didn't even seem to notice that Taeyong was moving him, trying to wake him up. 

The rest of the members had arrived at the corridor at the sound of the scream and were now taking in the sight in front of   
them. Johnny had hugged Donghyuck, who had started crying, trying to calm him down. Mark also seemed on the verge of tears and Yuta passed an arm across his shoulders and brought the younger werewolf close to him. Taeil and Doyoung had gone to Jungwoo's side and tried to wake him up as well. Jaehyun was frozen, just like Taeyong had been before. 

"Jungwoo, Jungwoo!" Doyoung called him repeatedly, but the younger didn't even open his eyes. 

Taeyong put a hand in his forehead and cursed at how high his temperature was. This wasn't okay. This wasn't common. They had found Jungwoo unconscious before and not just once. That was one of the reasons why Taeyong wanted him to go to his house. Once, they had found him sitting on the floor, in front of the couch. When he woke up, he told them he had been walking back from the kitchen and felt dizzy and just sat there. That was what happened usually. He started feeling dizzy and just decided to sit down wherever he could. The members would find him, sitting on the floor or in the middle of the corridor, and just took him to his bed or the couch where they would wait for him to wake up.

This, however, hadn't happened before. They had never found him laying on the floor, just like he had passed out right there. And that was what scared them the most.

He also looked really pale and the problems with breathing hadn't been there before. 

Taeyong's thoughts were interrupted when Jaehyun started talking. 

"We have to take him to the hospital" He said after not saying anything since seeing Jungwoo.

All of them looked at him.

"What? Take him to the hospital? Now?" Taeil asked.

"Hyung, he hadn't fainted like this before. He looks like... like he just passed out" Jaehyun's voice was shaking by the end of the sentence.

"We have to take him, hyung. He can't breathe properly" Taeyong said, bringing Jungwoo closer to him.

"And how do we take him? Our manager just went to leave the car in the company" Yuta said.

"There is another car. Manager-hyung only uses it in emergencies" Mark said, still shaken up by the whole situation.

"Then, let's go. I'll drive. C'mon guys! Get everything you need" Johnny said and went looking for the keys of the car.

Everyone started moving and getting the things they needed. Taeyong picked Jungwoo up with almost no effort. The younger had become so light that it scared Taeyong. Before, he couldn't even think about carrying Jungwoo because he was very tall and had a normal weight, but now, he was almost only bones and it honestly terrified Taeyong.

He put him in the couch and waited for everyone to be ready. In the meantime, he started running his fingers through Jungwoo's hair, keeping an eye on the younger. The angel just remained unconscious, shivering sometimes.

"Taeyong, go get whatever you need. I'll stay with him" Johnny said and approached him.

Taeyong nodded when he saw that he had another bag on his shoulder and the keys of the car in his hand. 

He got some money and his phone. Also a jacket, because it was cold, and a few snacks to give the rest of them because they wouldn't be eating anything before leaving. He also took some blankets from Jungwoo and Jaehyun's bedroom, just in case they needed them.

When he went back to the living room, everyone was ready to leave. He didn't even bother asking if they all wanted to go because the answer was very obvious. He also didn't want to leave anyone behind after seeing such a sight.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked and all of them nodded.

Johnny picked Jungwoo up. He had been covered with a blanket to protect him from the cold.

They all went to the elevator in silence, closing the door behind them.

When they arrived at the car, they started entering and Johnny left Jungwoo between Jaehyun and Mark, who would be able to keep him warm during the ride. Maybe it wouldn't make any difference, judging by how high Jungwoo's fever seemed to be, but they had to try nevertheless.

Johnny started driving to the hospital. They would have to drive for around 20 minutes to arrive there, so Taeyong started giving them the snacks he had picked before going to the car. They all thanked him silently and started eating.

Suddenly, a sob was heard in the car. Taeyong looked around to see Donghyuck crying. 

"Hyuckie, don't cry baby" Taeil said while hugging the younger. The faerie just sobbed louder and hugged him back.

"H-how can I-I not cry?" He asked between sobs and the rest of them felt tears in their eyes.

"It will be okay. Jungwoo will get better soon, okay?" Yuta tried to comfort the younger faerie but it didn't work.

"No, hyung. Don't tell me that again. We don't know what's happening to him. The doctors don't know, even Kun-hyung is clueless about what's happening to him. Everyone has been saying the same thing since he started feeling bad but nothing has changed. He had only been getting worse and now we find him like this. Don't lie to me like that, please. I know I'm young, but I'm not a child anymore and I can understand the situation" Donghyuck said with anger in his voice. His outburst surprised everyone in the car. 

No one said anything. They didn't know what to say. What Donghyuck said was true. They had been trying to think positively since the start but when things started getting worse, they just pretended that everything would be okay, even if no one knew how to fix what was wrong.

"Sorry" Donghyuck said after a few minutes. "I shouldn't have talked like that" He said while leaning on Taeil's side.

"It's okay, Hyuck. We're all stressed right now" Taeyong said. The last thing he wanted now was to make the rest of them feel bad for something that wasn't their fault.

"I'm just... scared. I just want Jungwoo-hyung to get better" He said looking down. Taeyong looked at him and he looked so young. Too young to be having this kind of problem. 

They were all just like him, even if they didn't show it. The uneasiness and the anxiety they felt whenever they thought about what was happening to Jungwoo had been there since the day they went to the doctor for the first time and they didn't know what was wrong or how to help him recover. They were all terrified, but in order to keep going, they had decided to believe that things would get better eventually, but that clearly wasn't happening. And they didn't want to begin to think about what could be the outcome of the situation if things didn't get better soon.

The car turned silent during the rest of the ride. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft buzz of the car and Jungwoo's shallow breaths.

Suddenly, those breaths became quicker and quicker and Jungwoo started shaking and moving, alarming both Jaehyun and Mark who were by his side.

"What's happening to him?" Mark asked scared as Jaehyun hugged Jungwoo to his chest, covering him with the blanket.

"Hyung?" Donghyuck asked from where he was sitting, new tears appearing on his eyes.

"He's having a panic attack" Jaehyun said while running his hand through Jungwoo's hair and back. He had discovered that touch was what usually calmed Jungwoo down and helped him with his nightmares, so he hoped it would help now as well.

"But he's unconscious!" Doyoung said, clearly not believing what he was seeing.

"I've seen him have these for a while now. I know what they look like" Jaehyun said. He hadn't said anything to the rest of the members because Jungwoo hadn't want to. He didn't want to worry the others even more. But at least Jaehyun could help him whenever he had a nightmare in the dorm and woke up shaking and gasping for air.

"For a while?" Taeyong asked, surprised.

"Since he came back. He didn't want to worry you guys even more, okay?" Jaehyun said. He didn't want to tell them because Jungwoo was the one who had to choose that, but he didn't have another choice now.

"He usually has nightmares that make him wake up like this" Jaehyun said referring to the state Jungwoo was in. "He usually wakes up after a few minutes, but I don't think he'll wake up so soon now" the werewolf was still trying to calm Jungwoo down, but nothing seemed to be working.

"We're here" Johnny said and everyone started getting their things. Jaehyun made sure to cover Jungwoo properly before getting him out of the car.

They went out of the car and rushed to the door of the clinic. When they entered, they went straight to a couple of nurses that were talking near the door. They stopped talking once they saw the boys rushing in. The staff of the clinic knew them already. They were the few people that weren't human that went there, so it made sense that they recognised them. They had also been going there more frequently lately because of Jungwoo's condition.

"Please help him!" Taeyong said once they reached them. Jungwoo was still gasping for air in Jaehyun's arms and it was starting to worry them even more.

"Yes, of course. Come with me" One of them said and Jaehyun and Taeyong followed her, hurrying to one of the rooms.

"Can any of you tell me his information so I can get him registered?" The other nurse said kindly and Yuta went with her.

"You can go to the waiting area and take a seat because this might take a while, okay?" She said to the rest of them and they nodded, going to seat in the chairs and cushions that were in the other room.

They started waiting, not saying anything for a while. They were all shaken up and worried and they didn't need any words to know that. Yuta came back after a few minutes and sat beside Johnny and Mark. Taeyong and Jaehyun also came back from where they had gone before.

"Did they tell you anything?" Taeil asked when they arrived where they were.

"They'll make some tests and tell us if they find anything" Taeyong said.

"But they had already done tests before" Taeil said, a little angry now. He was just so tired of waiting and waiting for nothing.

"I told the doctor, but she said that they would do it again anyways. It's they first time we've brought him when he's like this, so maybe they'll be able to find something" Taeyong was right. It was the first time they had brought Jungwoo when he was feeling so bad. The other times he had been to the hospital, it had been after he was feeling the worst and the symptoms had passed a bit.

They talked quietly for a while. They were alone in the clinic now, at least in the waiting area. This clinic had some rooms if the patients needed to stay or if they had to go through surgery and had to stay for the night, so there would probably be more people in there.

They had been there for about 25 minutes waiting when they heard voices coming from the entrance. At first, they thought that it would be just some random people, but as they heard more, they found the voices really familiar.

Their suspicions were confirmed when they saw very familiar faces appearing in the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kun asked when he saw them, all looking worried, tired and anxious.

"What are you doing here?" Taeyong asked, now even more worried.

There was a brief moment of silence in the room. None of them expected to see each other in that place in particular, even less at that time of the day.

"I asked first" Kun said and Taeyong sighed.

"We had to bring Jungwoo here. We found him unconscious in the middle of the corridor" Taeyong said watching their expressions turn from curiosity to worry.

"B-But, that had happened before, right?" Yukhei asked, clearly worried for his friend. He hadn't seen his hyung in a while, so he was a little bit guilty for not being able to check on him more often.

"Yeah, it had happened, but we had never found him like that. He was just... laying in the middle of the corridor... like he had just fainted there" Johnny said, clearly remembering the scene.

"He also started having some problems with breathing. Nothing too serious, but those weren't there before" Taeil said gently, trying to calm the others down.

"And what are you guys doing here? Are any of you hurt? Are you feeling bad?" Taeyong asked, now remembering his own question.

"We're okay, don't worry. Chenle and Jisung called us because they had to bring Jaemin here. They haven't told us the details yet" Kun explained and Taeyong finally noticed the only missing member apart from Jungwoo.

Now, the members of 127 understood what that implied. The only two angels, their friends, were both sick, with probably similar symptoms and they didn't even know what was happening to them. What would they do? What would happen if the doctors didn't know what was happening to them yet?

"N-Nana too?" Donghyuck asked with more tears in his eyes. This couldn't be happening to him too. He didn't want to believe it. Tears started running again and he really couldn't stop them. Donghyuck had always been very affected to what happened to the people he loved, whether what happened was a good or a bad thing.

Donghyuck just got up and went straight to where Renjun, Jeno and Yangyang were and just hugged them. His three friends tried to comfort him, but they also felt like crying themselves.

The rest just saw the scene and realized how wrong all of this situation was. They shouldn't be worrying for things like these. They should be worrying for things like their comebacks, their schedules and what were they going to eat when they arrived home after a day of activities. Instead, they were worrying for their two friends, who were now suffering from something that doctors didn't even know about and hadn't known since months ago.

"Chenle, why don't you tell us what happened?" Jaehyun asked softly.

"Well, we had been practicing all day, just like any other day, and when we were about to go home, Jaemin-hyung rushed to the bathroom and stayed there for a long time. Jisungie went to check on him, but he startes screaming for help because Jaemin-hyung had fainted. After that, we came here and I texted Kun-ge to tell him and ask him if he could come here" Chenle explained while trying to remember everything. Their practices felt so far now, just like if it had been another day when they were practicing.

"Okay. Jisung, did you notice anything weird in Jaemin, like if he did or ate something he wouldn't do or eat usually?" Taeyong asked to their youngest.

"He just fainted when I saw him. He was inside the bathroom and then he opened the door and j-just fainted" Jisung said, trying to explain what he saw. "He didn't do anything different and we ate in the practice room" 

"Wait" Jeno said suddenly, making everyone look at him. "We ate in the practice room, but he went to the café to get something because he hadn't brought anything" that made the rest of Dream remember.

"That's right. He went there because we didn't have enough food and he told us to eat, that he would just get something" Renjun said.

"Maybe what he ate made him feel sick? Maybe it's not what's happening to Jungwoo" Doyoung said. That seemed like a possibility, but they couldn't know that yet.

"I don't know, hyung, but I hope they will be okay" Jeno said and went to sit on a couch, the rest of the 00 line following him. 

They all sat down, trying to fit everyone in the three couches that were there. They needed each other right now. They were scared, worried.

They tried to talk about different things while waiting for any news about their friends. The manager that had came with Jisung and Chenle also arrived and told them that he would be by the entrance just in case anyone else from the company came because he had told the company about what had happened. 

Time passed and minutes turned into hours. It was almost 3 AM and the youngest members had fallen asleep, exhausted after everything that had happened. Taeyong covered them with the blankets he had in his bag, now grateful for having picked them. Jisung and Chenle were sleeping between Johnny and Kun and the 00 line were fast asleep, cuddling. Hendery and Xiaojun had also fallen asleep beside Mark and Lucas, who were too nervous to actually fall asleep but where almost sleeping anyways because of how tired they were. The oldest members were also tired, but they didn't want to sleep just in case a doctor or a nurse came to find them. Taeyong and Taeil had told them to sleep, because it wasn't necessary that all of them stayed awake, but the others refused and just covered the youngers with the blankets and kept waiting, talking quietly in order to not disturb the others.

When it was 3 AM, a doctor came to the room and all of them looked at her. There weren't any other people in the room so it was pretty clear that she was going to talk to them.

"All of you are here because of the two patients that arrived earlier?" She asked when she was a few steps away from them, surprise in her face when she saw the amount of people waiting for two patients.

"Yes, we're here because of Na Jaemin and Kim Jungwoo. How are they? Have you finally discovered what's happening to them?" Taeyong asked in a low voice. He knew he should let the doctor talk first, but he was just so worried for his friends that he couldn't wait any longer.

"Okay, I'll tell you the details. I'm Doctor Lee and after doing some tests, we think we might have found what's happening to them" She said and everyone opened their eyes and paid attention to what she was saying.

"What is it?" Taeil asked.

"Well, I have good news because what your friends have is not an illness or anything like that. They are healthy in that aspect" She said smiling and the rest of them sighed in relief and smiled a bit. They weren't suffering from any illnesses so it shouldn't be that bad. But what was making them feel bad?

"If they aren't ill, what's making them feel so terrible then?" Kun asked the question that everyone had in their heads.

"I think what's happening to them is caused by a poison" She said.

"Posion? How?" Jaehyun asked, confused by the answer.

"Yes, that's what the results of the tests show. So, after doing some analysis, we found a bit of an strange substance that they have in their bodies. It isn't any kind of drug and it seems that they have had it in their bodies for a few hours. At first, we didn't know what it was, but after talking with an specialist we have concluded that it's a poison called Cloyd" She said and everyone was just trying to absorb all the information.

"And why didn't you find it before? Jungwoo had been here a few times already but no one found anything on him" Yuta asked.

"Well, that poison is really difficult to find. It disappears after just 12 hours of being ingested, but the effects that it causes can last for weeks. From what I can guess, Jungwoo-ssi had been here before but he came when the effects of the poison were in the worse stage, that's after a day or two of ingesting the poison" What she said was true. They had only gone to the hospital when Jungwoo was feeling worse than usual, when his fever would get way too high or he couldn't stop throwing up for hours.

"This time, however, it seems like we were able to detect the poison before it disappeared. But, it also seems like the quantity of poison he has in his body might be larger than what he had ingested other times because the effects have already started to get worse" The doctor said. That must be right, because they had never found Jungwoo like that, unconscious in the middle of the corridor, and if what the doctor said was true, he wasn't even at the worse part yet.

"And when they reach to the worst part of it, what's going to happen to them?" Johnny asked, cearly worried about the situation. He had seen what the poison had done to Jungwoo before and, if this time was even worse, he didn't want to think about what could happen.

"Luckily, we can do some things in order to improve their conditions. This poison in particular can't kill just by itself and we haven't found any other substance that could be lethal for them, so they should be fine"

"It needs other substances? Sorry, but I'm not understanding what could someone get from using it in another person if they didn't want to kill them" Yuta asked and some of them gasped. "I mean, of course I'm happy to know that they are going to be fine, but I just don't get what the person who poisoned them wants to achieve"

"It's a normal question, don't worry" Doctor Lee said, smiling gently at the faerie. "This poison was used a long time ago, when the different species didn't get along and fought in numerous wars. Cloyd was used with the prisoners in order to torture them and get information from them. By using it, it was sure that the prisoner wouldn't die, but its effects are truly terrible and even those with strong minds ended up saying something in order to stop the poison. It makes the person who ingests it be unable to do basic things to survive, like eating or sleeping by causing terrible nausea and nightmares and it also causes physical pain and fever. The demons and vampires used it the most, usually against angels and faeries, because they were the ones who first discovered the properties that the plant that is used to create it has. When a prisoner had alread told them everything or they were too stubborn to say anything, they would add another substance to kill them" She explained. Everyone stayed silent, trying to understand everything.

"So... the person who did this... was trying to... torture them?" Taeil asked, more to himself than to the doctor.

"That could be the reason, especially in Jungwoo-ssi's case. From what I've read about him, he had been suffering from this for a few months, right?" The doctor asked and they nodded. "So it's probable that what the person behind this want is to see him suffer. Again, I can't be completely sure, but that could be an explanation. I must ask you, do you know about anyone who might want to do this to any of them?" She asked but no one came to their minds. They didn't know that there was someone who hated them to the extent of torturing them and without any of them even noticing. And another thing to take into consideration is that the person who was doing this knew that they weren't simple humans and had access to this type of things.

Doctor Lee, after not receiving an answer, decided to talk again.

"It's okay. We can solve that in other moment" She said. "I also came here to tell you that they will be staying here for a few days to control the effects of the poison and to make sure that they will be fine. A nurse has already told your manager and all the details had been given to the company"

"And, can we see them before going home?" Mark asked, hoping to get a chance to see his friends. Jungwoo and Jaemin were both very important to him, and knowing what was happening to them just made him want to see them as soon as possible.

"Usually, I don't let anyone visit patients at this time, but I will make an exception just because I know you all have been here waiting for hours and I don't think you will leave if I say no. So, just for this time, I will let you. The two of them are in the same room, but you have to go in groups of 4 or 5 and not wake them up. We have given them some medication to lower the fever and let them rest properly" She said as she watched them all nod. 

They quickly decided who were going to go first. Taeyong, Mark, Lucas, Jaehyun and Sicheng would be the first group. While they were seeing the angels, the rest of them would wake the youngers up to decide the rest of the groups.

* * *

Taeyong could see how nervous and scared all of them were. They had finally received answers, but those also scared them. They had to wait to see how bad the poison could actually get and, after the worse had passed, they could be relieved.

He took a deep breath and the rest of his group did. They were finally going to see their angels who had been through a lot, but now could finally recover. He didn't know what to expect. He couldn't or didn't want to imagine whatever sight would welcome them once he entered that room. Whenever he thought about Jaemin or Jungwoo, all that came to his mind were memories of the two naughty and playful yet sweet and caring angels that always had smiles on their faces and were laughing happily with the rest of them. He could see them dancing and singing, preparing for new comebacks and performances, taking care of them and being happy in general. He couldn't imagine them in a hospital bed, probably in pain and suffering. 

But, even if he didn't want to think about it, reality wasn't something he could change like that and he had to be strong for his friends in this situation.

Taeyong went ahead and followed the doctor, the rest of his group behind him. They walked for a few minutes until they arrived to the room he supposed his friends were in.

"Here we are. They are sleeping, so please be careful and don't wake them up. I know you want to see them and talk to them, but they need to rest, okay?" Doctor Lee said and they all nodded.

"Okay. You can enter now. Only 10 minutes and then other group can come in" She said as she opened the door.

Taeyong was the first one to enter and he was a bit shocked by the sight. Jungwoo and Jaemim were both laying in beds, each one in one side of the room. They were sleeping, as the doctor had said, and had some machines connected to them. They also had masks that helped them breathe and some monitors that beeped from time to time. 

They both looked really pale but they were also sweating and their cheeks were red, probably from the high fever.

They all entered the room and closed the door. Taeyong approached Jaemin with Jaehyun and Mark. They hadn't seen him before he had been rushed in, so they didn't know what to expect.

He was in a similar condition to Jungwoo, but the weight loss hadn't been anything to worry about because he had only been feeling sick for a day. Jaehyun brushed his hair back and felt his forehead. His fever was high, but it wasn't very dangerous so probably the medication was already helping. Mark also took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He felt bad for not knowing about this, for not taking care of him, even if it would have been impossible to avoid something like this. Taeyong understood what Mark was thinking, so he patted his shoulder, hoping to make him feel better.

He looked to the other side of the room, where Lucas and Sicheng were seeing Jungwoo. Lucas seemed to be crying, which was understandable, and Sicheng was trying to comfort him, saying things in Chinese to calm the werewolf down. They hadn't seen Jungwoo in a while and his weight-loss had probably surprised them because, just in the last few weeks, Jungwoo had probably thrown up more than in his entire life. 

It was hard, seeing all of them so hurt, worried and scared. He just wanted it all to end and have everyone happy and healthy and doing their activities like they used to, but, again, reality couldn't be changed like that, so he just had to wait for everything to return to normal and hope that all of them would be okay.

He heard Jaehyun talking quietly to Jaemin.

"You have to get healthy soon, okay? We have to go to see that movie you wanted to watch and you still have to show me how fast you can fly. When you get better, you and Jungwoo will show us how well you can fly" He told the younger, clearly not bothered by the fact that he couldn't hear him.

Maybe they could feel them, somehow, through their empathy, because Jaemin tried to get closer in his sleep to them. Taeyong smiled and covered Jaemin properly with his blanket. They would be fine. They had to be.

After some more minutes, he went to Jungwoo's bed. He looked worse than he had been before. His face had the same colour as the white sheets if the hospital bed and his eyebags were even more prominent under the bright lights of the room, but he seemed to be sleeping well. He wasn't gasping for air or moving around like before, so that was a good sign that he was at least resting. 

Taeyong took his hand, carefully as to not wake him up. He felt Jungwoo squeeze his hand softly and smiled. He was finally going to get better. Now that they knew what was wrong, they could improve so that was always good.

Sooner than expected, Doctor Lee opened the door to tell them that their time was up. They left the room in different states, but they all knew that it would get better.

The following group was already waiting by the door. Doyoung, Donghyuck, Renjun, Jeno and Yangyang were waiting.

"Make sure they stay quiet. They are resting" Taeyong told Doyoung softly.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll take care of them" He said smiling as he entered.

When they arrived at the waiting room, everyone was awake and ready to see the angels. While they had been gone, the rest had woken them all up and explained the situation, so at least everyone knew what was happening.

Taeyong sat on the couch and Sicheng sat by his side, putting his head on Taeyong's shoulder. The demon smiled and hugged him.

"They will get better, right hyung?" He asked softly.

"Of course. Now that we know what's happening, they can get a proper treatment and improve. They are strong, Sichengie, they can beat this" he said, and, for the first time in a while, he believed in what he was saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be released slowly because i have to study a lot xD sorry for that  
> \- - - -  
> Hope you enjoyed it  
> My twt: @aminachan_28


End file.
